The Parent Trap
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Two girls meet in a busy Diagon Alley. They discover a secret that has been kept from them for ten years. Can they bring the secret out into the open and bring their parents back together? ADMM.
1. Default Chapter

**The Parent Trap**

**Disclaimer:** Hogwarts, Albus, Minerva, and Aberforth do not only belong to us but are the creation of JK Rowling. But we do own the original characters you will read about in this story. The idea is from a Disney film called The Parent Trap.

**Summary:** Two girls meet in a busy Diagon Alley. They discover a secret that has been kept from them for ten years. Can they bring the secret out into the open and bring their parents back together? AD/MM.

**A/N**: This is a joint story written with Ang from Hogwarts Duo. It was based on the film The Parent Trap but we have added a magical touch to it. Ang and I are taking turns to write a chapter each so this one is by me and the next from Ang. We hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter One:**

Albus Dumbledore, the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry pressed the tips of his long fingers against his temples and sighed. Albus was acting as Headmaster of Hogwarts because Armando Dippet had been taken ill and had asked Albus to take over the reins for a little while. Headmaster Dippet had been prone to illnesses in recent months and it had been said that he was grooming Albus to take over as Headmaster at some point in the future.

Albus had no idea what Armando had to deal with on a daily basis, especially the owls he would receive asking for his help. He glanced up at the large ornate grandfather clock that had stood in the Headmaster's office since the days of the founders. He was dismayed to find it earlier than he had expected. It had already felt like a long day at work but it wasn't even lunchtime yet. His day had started earlier than usual because a ministry owl had awoken him. The owl had dropped a large stack of letters on his lap before flying out into the morning sky. Albus had spent the morning answering owl after owl from the current Minister of Magic and it was tiresome job. Albus was sure that helping out the Minister wasn't in his job description as acting Headmaster of Hogwarts.

As well as answering the owls from the Minister, the reluctantly famous wizard was also looking for a new professor. The position that needed filling was very important considering what had happened with Grindelwald a few years earlier and he needed to find the right witch or wizard for the job. The previous professor had only taught for four months before deciding that he didn't like teaching children after all and had left half way through the term. Albus had started his teaching career in the Defence Against the Dark Arts position but the Headmaster had asked him to consider a subject change not long after the first year. Dippet felt that while Albus was extremely gifted and talented in the Dark Arts, his true love was transfiguration. So, in the summer of 1940 the Headmaster granted him the wonderful opportunity to teach his beloved Transfiguration. Now, Armando was practically begging Albus to find someone else for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position that had been recently vacated, knowing that with Albus' experience he would be the best person to choose a replacement for the critical job. The last man had left abruptly so Albus was forced to make a quick decision so that classes could continue as normal.

He had gone through applicants and hadn't felt drawn to any of them. Yes, they seemed to be experts in the field of the Dark Arts but they hadn't seemed to have lived their lives fully. They had spent all their time training and hadn't gone out to see the world and see what it could offer. They offered no life experiences to the students they would be teaching. He liked to work along side professors who offered something else besides knowledge of magic. He felt it would encourage the students to aim for better things and not get drawn into anything they would find it hard to break free from.

A short, sharp knock on the heavy wooden door of his office gave him the much needed and most welcomed break from his musings and letter writing. The door swung open and a girl of eleven poked her head around it and smiled in his direction. She walked in with a grace that Albus had always associated with cats and it was also a reminder of someone who would always remain within his heart. The girl had long ebony coloured hair that was fixed in a French plait with twinkling blue eyes. She was tall for her age and had been blessed with a small body frame much like her mothers.

"Papa!" she said with a small smile as she slid on to his lap.

"Hello sweet pea," he answered before pressing a tender kiss on to her temple. "How are you today?"

"I got my letter," she said as she rooted around in her robe pockets for a while before pulling out a crumpled piece of familiar looking parchment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Albus chuckled at his daughters' question. She had been asking every day since her eleventh birthday about her letter from Hogwarts but he had remained tight lipped about it. He had wanted to be there when she received it with the morning post but because he had been in his office answering owls, he had missed one of his daughter's most important milestones.

"Your letter?" he asked, trying to sound confused.

His daughter looked at him sternly and Albus felt a pang of hurt as she looked at him like that. She had so many of her mother's characteristics and at times it felt like it wasn't his daughter in front of him but rather her mother.

"Papa, my letter from Hogwarts," she told him with a sigh. She knew he was teasing her but sometimes that frustrated her. "Can we go to Diagon Alley today to get my stuff?"

"Evie," answered Albus reluctantly "I cant today. I am still tied up with work at the moment."

She looked into his father's eyes and tried to hide her disappointment. She knew that her father was often busy and she didn't mind that as it gave her the chance to be independent from him but sometimes, she wished that he could just be her dad and not Albus Dumbledore. She had often wondered what it would have been like if her parents hadn't spilt up when she had been a baby. Would things have been different? Would her mother be taking her to Diagon Alley? Would they have gone as a family?

"It's fine," she said as she plastered a false smile on her face.

"No, it's not Evie and I am sorry for letting you down," replied Albus sadly. "I know Aberforth or even Hagrid would love to take you, if you wanted to go today."

Evie brightened up when she heard her uncle's name. She had no words to describe him but all she knew was that she loved him and found him interesting. She didn't see nearly as much of him as she would have liked because he lived at the Dumbledore Estate with his goats. She had always liked visiting him in the spring with her father because she would always get the opportunity to feed the babies. She had asked her father if she could take one home and was surprised when her uncle said that he couldn't bear to be parted from his family. Evie had been confused by that and had asked her him 'How come he didn't mind not being with her and her father?' Aberforth had mumbled a reply sounding something along the lines of 'Because your father is big enough and ugly enough to look after himself but I miss my favourite niece.'

"I take it you want me to contact your uncle then," said Albus. He could always tell when his daughter thought about her uncle because her eyes always gleamed with mischievousness.

"Yes please Papa," she said as she hugged him. "I'll get us some treats from Honeydukes on the way back from Diagon Alley but I will need some money."

"I will give you some pocket money," he told her with a smile "and Ill give Aberforth the keys to your vault at the bank. Make sure he doesn't loose them."

Evie smiled and slid off her father's lap. She kissed him softly before running out of the office to get ready for her outing with her uncle. Albus set about contacting his brother who was delighted to have been asked to take her shopping for her Hogwarts supplies. Albus smiled at his brothers' enthusiasm but it also pulled at his heartstrings. He had been looking forward to this day for eleven years and now it had come but he couldn't enjoy it with her. Maybe if he had been only a professor instead of the Deputy Headmaster he wouldn't have had to miss out on this. Albus hoped that this daughter wouldn't hold it against him for long but he did promise her that if he was able to finish his paperwork then he would met up with them and get an ice cream.

He watched his daughter and his only brother walk hand in hand down the corridor and his mind wandered to someone else. He knew that another letter would have been delivered that morning and he wondered how the news had been taken.

To be continued.


	2. The Beginning of Something New

**The Beginning of Something New: by Ang.**

**A/N:** First of all, thanks for all the reviews for chapter one. We're glad that this story is being so well received by all of you. Secondly, here's a small timeline of events so that should put to rest any confusion you may have so far:

Minerva graduates Hogwarts 1943; AD/MM marry soon after that; Evie and Abigail are born in 1945; Minerva begins teaching Hogwarts in Dec. 1956; and Albus still doesn't take over as Headmaster until 1970.

The summer sun was beating down on the raven-haired beauties as they lounged in the sunshine, drinking up the summer rays. On a tartan blanket sat a large picnic basket, filled with all their favorite foods, many of which consisted of an assortment of sweets for the young girl sitting beside her mother. No matter how many times her mother had lectured her about rotting teeth and the dangers of too many candies, the young girl never seemed to take any notice and would always smile impishly as she popped another sherbert lemon into her mouth, seemingly to taunt her mother.

Little did Abigail know just how much that simple act pained her mother. Each time she looked at her beautiful daughter, she was acutely aware of the subtle reminders of a love lost and a time sorely missed. The way Abigail adored her muggle confectionaries, the way she always managed to find humor, even in the darkest of times, even the way she laughed reminded her of Albus. But it was the twinkling blue eyes of her daughter that seemed to draw her in and make her feel as if anything in the world was possible, just like her father had done so many years before the young lass was even more. Undeniably, it was easy to see how this young girl named Abigail could be her mother's pride and joy.

As her mother sat reading the latest issue of Transfiguration Digest, Abigail was busy occupying her time with a muggle yo-yo. She had bought it with her allowance money the last time they had ventured into London. And for her birthday, Minerva had even purchased her daughter a book explaining the origins of the yo-yo as well as describing several tricks that could be accomplished with some earnest practice and a certain level of determination. Popping another sherbert lemon into her mouth, she proudly announced to her mother that she had just mastered the art of 'walking the dog.'

"Walking the what?" Minerva asked amusedly. "You know how much I fear those animals, Abigail," she teased, giving her daughter a broad smile.

"Oh mum! It's only a simple name and fear of a name is just silly," she chuckled. "But if it will make you happy, we'll alter the name just slightly for you."

Minerva proudly watched as her daughter demonstrated her new talent and then tried in vain to get her mother to attempt it. "You know I can't work one of these things! They're silly little contraptions and I see no entertainment value in them at all," Minerva said utterly exasperated after trying to master the simple art of getting the brightly colored yo-yo to return to her palm after releasing the string.

"Mum, you're just trying to hard. It's supposed to be fun and exciting, not something that's done necessarily by the books. Besides, it's only for amusement. I'm sure it won't solve the world's problems, but it will add a little bit of humor into the day."

Looking into the blue eyes of her daughter, Minerva was about to respond when a loud screeching noise was heard in the near distance. Taking a deep steadying breath, Minerva swallowed hard as she scanned the sky for the approaching owl.

"Look! It's an owl and he's headed this way. It must be my Hogwarts letter Mum! Isn't this exciting?" Abigail jumped to her feet and watched the bird fly nearer to their picnic site. As the majestic bird circled once overhead, Minerva noted that this was no ordinary owl. It was the very same owl she and Albus had bought the day the girls' turned one year old. Albus had insisted on naming the bird Eros, because on his long absences from home and the women he adored, Albus would use the snowy white owl to deliver his love letters to his wife and children, telling them how much he missed them and longed to be in their presence.

Abigail extended her arm and Eros landed easily, giving the girl an appreciative nip on her finger as she offered him a sherbert lemon. As she sat back down on the blanket and eased the owl from her arm, Abigail noticed how pale her mother had become suddenly.

"Are you feeling okay Mum?" Abigail asked with a voice full of concern. "Surely you knew that one day soon I'd get my Hogwarts letter and I'd be leaving you to start my formal education." The extremely intelligent girl took the parchment from the owl's leg and settled into her mother's arms as they read the official letter together.

"I'm so very proud of you today, my dear. You are going to make me very proud. Just remember that whatever happens at school, you will always be adored and cherished here at home as well. You're the apple of my eye and that will never change," Minerva said sadly, thinking to herself of the other girl who she longed to hold in her arms today.

"I'll always love you, Mum and nothing could ever change that. This isn't the end of things, but just another grand adventure which should be embraced." Abigail had no way of knowing just how much like her father she had become, even with his absence in her life. Yet, Minerva could pinpoint all his little eccentricities, habits, and sayings just as if he had spoken them to Abigail only yesterday.

"Yes, another grand adventure and one that we should prepare for as soon as possible," Minerva said shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind of all thoughts of Albus and her little Evie.

"So, when do you think we could go into Diagon Alley for my supplies? I'd like to get them as early as possible so I can begin to look over my books and ask you any questions before I leave."

"Ah, so you do have a bit of me hidden in there somewhere," she said as she hugged her daughter tightly. "And here I thought all you cared about were sweets and practical jokes but apparently I've had some influence over you these past eleven years."

Abigail regarded her mother with keen eyes, eyes which seemed to peer right through the stern façade her mother sometimes presented. It was almost like looking straight into Albus' blue eyes and feeling the way he probed her heart and mind without even needing to use magic.

"I know you think that things should've been different between you and my father but I can't see that I've suffered terribly from having you all to myself. But I can assure you that I'm more like you than even you realize and I'm going to make you proud of me." She smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. "And I suppose now is a perfect time to tell you that I have decided that I want to study to become an animagus, just like you."

Minerva felt hot tears prickling her eyes as her daughter wrapped her arms around her tightly in a warm hug. "I'm sure you'll do wonders with your wand, my little lass. It's in your blood, my darling, and the magic you possess will more than likely surpass that of my own meagre abilities."

"Meagre abilities?" she scoffed. "I dare say, Mum, that you don't give yourself enough credit. Being the youngest animagus in centuries is not without it's merits. I just hope to be half the witch you are when I graduate from Hogwarts."

"Come on and let's get this packed up," Minerva said abruptly changing the subject. "If you want to get a head start on those lessons, it would be a good idea to do so with your schoolbooks and we won't get them sitting here in this meadow."

As they packed up their picnic basket and apparated home to change, Minerva couldn't fight the cold feeling creeping into her body. She had known since her children were conceived that this day would come. But it had arrived much too soon for her and now that it was here, there was nothing she could do but face each day as it came. With any luck, her girls would take no notice of each other but that odds of that were highly unlikely. But it wasn't the girls that concerned Minerva the most but instead it was the reaction of Albus Dumbledore as he saw his long lost daughter once again. Then he would be forced to deal with his feelings and the resurfacing of their troubled past.

To Be Continued…


	3. A trip to Diagon Alley

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Three: A trip to Diagon Alley.**

**By Clayre**

Evie Dumbledore led her uncle towards the snow white building that towered over the other shops and houses that were crammed into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. She didn't even look twice at the goblin that was standing on the steps outside the bank wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold as they passed it. Aberforth nodded his head at the goblin as it bowed to them as they passed. They walked through the silver doors and took in the sight before them. Hundreds of goblins darted around quickly, getting on with their work. Some were sitting on tall stools while others were scribbling on pieces of parchment. Aberforth led his niece up to the counter.

"Morning," Aberforth greeted the elderly looking goblin. "We have come to make a withdrawal from Evelyn Dumbledore's vault."

Evie wrinkled her nose up in disgust as her uncle used her formal name. She had decided from an early age that she would be known as Evie. She watched as the goblin regarded both her and her uncle for a moment before speaking.

"Do you have her key, Sir?" he asked as he looked at them both.

"I do," said Aberforth as he rooted around in his pockets for a moment before remembering that he had put the key on his chain around his neck. Aberforth proudly dangled the small golden key in front of the goblins' face.

"Everything seems to be in order," the goblin said as he looked at the key closely. "I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Hoptrick!"

Hoptrick, who was another goblin, was immediately by their side. He raised a hand with long fingers and pointed towards one of the doors leading off the busy hallway. They walked into a narrow corridor that was dark, the only light coming from the torches that hung on the walls. Evie grabbed Aberforth's hand. She was a little unsure of where she was going. Usually she would wait in the hall while her father withdrew his money from his vault.

They walked down the sloping corridor till they reached an open room that had cart tracks that led into the awaiting darkness. A cart was waiting for them and Aberforth lifted Evie up into it before joining her. The goblin sat in the front but didn't seem to be steering as the cart moved forward. They hurled into the darkness and Evie closed her eyes shut. She didn't want to watch where she was going. She could feel the cart rattling around her as they took bend after bend. She began to feel sick and clung on to the sides of the cart.

"Evie, we can get out now!" whispered Aberforth as he touched her shoulder.

Evie stepped out of the cart and leaned on Aberforth as she regained her composure, hoping that they wouldn't have to travel by cart again. Aberforth smiled softly down at his niece. She reminded him so much of his sister-in-law. Minerva hated the Gringotts carts. She would either refuse to go in one or transform into a small tabby cat for the ride. Aberforth's thoughts were broken into by a gasp from Evie. The goblin had opened her vault and she was gazing at all her money.

"Wow!" she gasped

"Come on missy," urged Aberforth. "Let's get enough for what you need and maybe a bit extra for an ice cream."

He helped her pile some gold, silver and bronze coins into her little bag before having to literally push her out of the vault before she filled her pockets. Reluctantly, Evie got back into the cart and they hurled into the darkness again. They soon found themselves standing out in the brightness of the sun filled busy streets of Diagon Alley. Evie clutched her moneybag tightly to her side as she looked around. She was full of excitement and she couldn't wait to attend Hogwarts as a student.

Although she had lived there for the whole eleven years of her life, being a student would be different. Her uncle guided her through the congested street and led her into Flourish and Blotts as she looked around at the shelves stacked with different sized books. She had been in this shop many times but had always been drawn the children's preschool books. Now she was here looking for proper schoolbooks. She pulled out her book list and started to scale the shelves for the books she needed. She had always loved books and her uncle had told her that her mother had been the same way.

It didn't take her long to find the books she needed and she proudly carried them towards her uncle. He didn't make them smaller as she thought he would but he did offer to carry them for her. Aberforth had never been overly gifted at magic. His wand skills left a lot to be desired but he had excelled in subjects such as Care of Magical Creatures and Herbiology at school.

Their next stop was the Apothecary. The smells in the shop made Evie want to hold her breath. She wasn't sure that she would be able to stomach the potions lessons at Hogwarts. She had a weak stomach when it came to horrid smells. They purchased a basic potions ingredient kit as well as some scales. Evie didn't need to buy a cauldron because she was going to use her fathers old one, which had been passed down through generations of Dumbledores.

Aberforth led Evie towards a narrow and shabby looking shop with flaky gold writing on the door. Evie was able to read the name of the shop: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. She suddenly became very excited. She had dreamed of holding her own wand for years now and in a while, she would have one. Getting a wand meant a lot to the wizarding children because it was a passage into the next stage of life. It meant they were going to learn how to control their magical abilities. Aberforth opened the door and the small twinkling of a bell signalled their entrance. Evie walked in and stared at the thousands of narrow boxes that were piled on top of one another.

"Welcome!" came a soft voice of an elderly man with soft, alert eyes.

"Hello!" answered Evie with a wide smile as she stepped forward.

"I have been expecting you Evelyn," he continued. "You have your father's eyes. I hope he is well. I remember sitting on a stool watching as my father measured your father's wand arm. My father said that he would amount to great things. I recall his wand as having been eleven inches long, springy, made of maple with a heartstring of a dragon. Very powerful"

Evie shrugged her shoulders, as she had no idea what her father's wand was made of. She had never thought about asking him. She watched Mr. Ollivander step towards her and then looked at her closely.

"Your mother favoured the ebony wand. Nine and a half inches, pliable and excellent for transfiguration and charms. Well, when I said she favoured that is not directly true, the wand chooses its' owner Evelyn."

Evie looked at the older man with interest. She liked hearing about her mother from other people. She didn't dare ask her father because he was always got so upset. She knew that at times he found it hard looking at his own daughter because of the resemblance.

"Well, now Miss Dumbledore" said Ollivander had he rooted around his pockets before pulling out a silver tape measure, "which is your wand arm?"

Evie indicated that her wand arm would be her left arm, she was rather happy that she was left-handed because she didn't now many people who were. Aberforth was left-handed but that was the only person she knew of. She held her arm out and watched as Ollivander measured from her shoulder to her fingers, wrist to elbow, knee to elbow and then around her head. She wasn't sure if all that was necessary but she stood still and waited for the outcome.

"Right then," said Ollivander as he placed his fingertips against his mouth before turning his back to her and walking towards the boxes. He pulled down four boxes and carried them over to her. "Try this one. Yew and unicorn hair. Nine inches long and swishy."

Evie looked at Ollivander and then at Aberforth, who indicated that she needed to wave it. Nothing happened and Ollivander quickly took it from her hands.

"Willow with phoenix tail feather. Eight inches and excellent for charm work."

Evie took hold of the wand and suddenly felt a warming sensation flow through her body. She raised it up slightly and moved her wrist. Red and green sparks shot from the end and Aberforth clapped his hands.

"A wand has chosen you," said Ollivander with a weary smile. "Congratulations and make sure you look after it."

Evie nodded as she passed it back to the elderly gentleman. She watched with interest as he placed it back into the box and wrapped that up in brown paper. She paid for her wand and then smiled at Ollivander as he bowed them out of his shop. They only had one more shop to go to and that was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Ollivander watched them walk away from his shop and wondered what wand would choose the other daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

to be continued


	4. Accidentally Following Her Footsteps

**The Parent Trap.**

**A/n:** We both want to say a huge thank you to all of those who took the time to read and review the last chapter. We are over the moon that you are enjoying reading this story as much as we are writing it.

**Chapter Four: Accidentally Following Her Footsteps by Ang.**

Less than an hour later, Minerva and Abigail were taking their first steps into Diagon Alley. This wasn't the first time Abigail had visited the magical village but today was the start of another chapter in her life and one that she embraced excitedly. It was the beginning of what she had dreamed of and her mother had feared. In a few short weeks, her pride and joy would most likely discover her father and her twin sister.

But, today was not the day for focusing on such events for Abigail deserved to have a splendid day of shopping. As they walked up the steps of Gringotts Bank, Minerva reached into her pocket and produced the small golden key. She hadn't told Abigail before, but she had quite a large sum of gold in her own vault. In fact, it matched her sister's amount down to the knut. Albus and Minerva had made sure to provide each of their daughter's with enough money to support them comfortably in the event that something should happen to them.

As they approached the counter, Abigail gripped her mother's hand and looked in awe at the goblins working at the bank. They were fascinating to her and yet she knew better than to upset them, for they could be fierce creatures.

"We are here to withdraw money from Abigail McGonagall's vault," Minerva said without the slightest hesitation in her voice.

The head goblin peered over the counter at the young girl and looked back up to Minerva, as if asking a question he dare not speak aloud. "Abigail McGonagall? That is the name you said…is it not?"

"Yes, that is her name and I am her mother, Minerva. Here is her key to the vault. The number is 778," she answered briskly, hoping to end the discussion before it became too involved.

After giving the key an inspection and calling over another goblin, Minerva and Abigail made their way towards the room that housed the carts and tracks, which would carry them deep into the bank to her vault.

"Abigail, I will not be able to ride in the cart in my human form. I don't like the motion of the cart so I'll be transforming into my animagus form but rest assured, I'll be right here with you." Minerva hugged her daughter and helped her into the cart before transforming into her tabby cat form and leaping in the rickety metal box with her daughter.

As they twisted and turned down the rough tracks, Minerva watched her daughter intently. Abigail was exactly like her father. He loved to take wild rides in the Gringotts bank carts and the faster they moved the more he seemed to enjoy his trip. Minerva often thought that he would make withdraws just so he could experience the rush from the ride.

Abigail stepped out of the cart and watched as her mother transformed and then led her to the door of the vault. "We will only take what you'll need for supplies and maybe a few extra galleons for you to spend on whatever you wish," Minerva announced quietly to her daughter. Just then the goblin unlocked the door and Abigail's mouth dropped open at the sight of her newly found fortune.

After retrieving enough money for their intended purposes, they entered the bright sunshine once more but Abigail was a bit troubled. Minerva could see her daughter's analytical mind working, trying to work out why the head goblin had looked at her oddly, then giving her mother a sceptical going over, added to the fact that she had just learned of a small fortune in her name back at Gringotts.

"Your father and I wanted to make sure you would be well cared for should something happen to us, Abigail. That's why you have all that money in the vault. But it is to be used wisely, not squandered."

"But why did he look at us funny when we walked up to the counter? We had our key and you even knew which vault number it was, Mum!" Abigail wanted to ask her mother all the questions floating through her mind but felt that this was neither the time nor the place for such a discussion.

"I suppose he was a bit shocked to see you, since we haven't visited your vault since you were little," she smiled. "Besides, it's not every day that a bright young woman with such adorable features walks into the bank to pay them a visit," Minerva added with a teasing nudge.

Abigail giggled and nudged her mother back, giving her a broad smile and a wink. Minerva couldn't help but wonder what her other daughter was doing today and if Albus would bring her into Diagon Alley for her supplies. That thought was quickly banished as she thought back to his busy schedule from years ago. With any luck, Evelyn would probably have to shop with another professor or maybe even her Uncle Aberforth. Either way, she hoped that she and Abigail would be long gone before they arrived in town, if for no other reason than to spare her own feelings.

As they walked down the cobblestone street, Abigail looked at all the shop windows, as if seeing them truly for the first time. Her mother was leading her towards Flourish and Blotts to get her schoolbooks but Abigail wanted to get her wand first. "I think it's the most important thing I'll ever own so I'd like to get that first, please."

As they entered the old store, Minerva's mind flooded with memories of getting her first wand. As Mr. Ollivander rounded the corner from behind the large wall containing the shelved boxes, he smiled. "I knew I'd be seeing you two in here, especially after my earlier visitor," he said giving Minerva a broad smile.

Minerva felt all the blood drain from her face and a cold wave sweep over her as she struggled not to show any emotion. But it was too late. Mr. Ollivander had already noticed her change in mood and quickly tried to remedy his mistake by offering even more details.

"Willow and phoenix was chosen earlier, Minerva," he offered as he pulled out his tape measure and walked towards Abigail. "So, Miss Abigail, which would be your wand arm, dear?" Offering him her left arm, he stole a glance at Minerva and smiled as he turned his attentions back to Abigail.

"Two peas in a pod, Miss McGonagall and very bright indeed. I see a lot of mischief hidden behind those bright blue eyes, which remind me of your father. But you also have a seriousness about you and a passion for learning, don't you?"

Abigail looked up at her mother and gave her a puzzled look as Ollivander measured her arm and then began handing her wand after wand to try. Nearly fifteen minutes later, the young girl was getting frustrated and extremely tired of swishing the different wands, only to find that nothing was happening.

"I think it might be really peculiar but perhaps it just might work and stranger things have happened," he muttered as he walked away from Minerva and Abigail to search the shelves towards the back of the shop. A few minutes later he came back with a dusty box with a deep blue lid on it. After carefully wiping way the signs of age, he pulled a beautiful wand from the box and handed it to the young girl with eager eyes.

Suddenly the candles in the room began to flicker and a whisper of a breeze flew around Abigail the moment she touched the base of the wand.

"Fascinating…how incredibly fascinating!"

"What's so fascinating?" Abigail asked, relieved to finally have her wand in her hand.

"Your wand! It's made of ebony and heartstring of a dragon. It's the perfect blending of your parents, my child. Your father had a dragon heartstring in his wand and of course your mother's wand is made of ebony."

"Is that so unusual?" she asked curiously. She had always wanted to hear more about her father and Mr. Ollivander seemed to be a wealth of information. She had tried to ask her mother about him on numerous occasions but it she found her mother getting flustered and upset. So, Abigail had wondered secretly about her father and why things had gone so wrong between her parents.

"An ebony wand is considered the most powerful and it grants the user limitless powers. You, dear Abigail, are going to develop unprecedented qualities of protection through your wand. It is highly unusual for a child to have a perfect blending of their parents displayed in the wand but considering who your parents are, I should not be surprised."

"So you know my father well?" she ventured to ask.

"Yes I do and he…" Ollivander caught Minerva's eyes and knew that he should not offer any more information. "He is a wonderful man and I'm sure he'd be very proud of you." Before she could ask another question, a young boy came into the shop with his father and Minerva quickly ushered her out into the busy street after paying for the wand rather hastily.

Sensing the uneasiness in her mother's mood, Abigail suggested that they go to Flourish and Blotts to get her cherished books next. She remembered how much her mother loved to read and they could each get lost in a bookshop for hours, just browsing the numerous titles and categories. Giving her daughter her booklist, Minerva decided to give her an opportunity to search the bookshop without supervision as she settled down in a chair at the back of the store and waited patiently with a new book on Transfiguration.

Abigail toured the store and easily found all of her necessary textbooks and then turned her attention to her personal reading choices. Her mother had given her extra money to purchase something special today and there was one book she had wanted for ages now but her mother would always make up some excuse as to why she couldn't have it.

This book was one that she had seen only once and when her mother saw her with it, she had quickly ended their shopping outing that day, saying that she wasn't feel well and needed to return home immediately. Abigail had practically begged her mother for the book several times but to no avail. With a little help from the owner of the bookstore, they found the book and when she held it in her hands and stared at the wizard on the front, she knew her mother would understand once they got home.

Slipping the book in between the others, Abigail felt a bit sneaky but she had desperately wanted to read the book on Albus Dumbledore and his research on dragon's blood. In truth, she wanted to know all about this famous wizard because for some reason she had always felt drawn to him. Sometimes, she even dreamed that he was her father but she had never told that to her mother for it was just a childish dream. And given the way her mother reacted each time she broached the subject of her father, she didn't think it would be a good idea to mention her daydreams.

With the books paid for and shrunken for easy carrying inside her robes, even the one on Albus Dumbledore, Abigail couldn't wait to get home to start reading her new book but they still had lots of shopping left to do. Minerva suggested a break from their shopping to enjoy a nice sandwich and maybe an ice cream at Floeran Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop. Watching her daughter order a sundae with all sorts of added sweets made Minerva's teeth cringe but brought a smile to her face. She thought back to another time, years ago, when she was pregnant and craved sweets almost as much as Albus. It gave him so much happiness to accompany her on her trips to Honeydukes or Fortescue's for a treat.

"How about I take the remainder of your list and get the things you need for Potions class and then I'll stop by the Magical Menagerie to see if they have any animals which I think you might like? In the meantime, you can go to Madame Malkin's and get measured for your school robes. I'll meet you there and we can head home or stop off somewhere in London for dinner."

Abigail eagerly agreed to that bargain and with a hug and a kiss she darted off towards the robemakers' shop, leaving Minerva seated in the bright sunshine with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. Scanning the growing crowd of shoppers, Minerva looked nervously for Albus or even Aberforth but was relieved when she found neither of them among the sea of faces. Slightly relieved, she gathered up her things and headed down the street to the Apothecary to finish the shopping for her lovely daughter, before returning to their home for the remainder of the summer.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** The information about ebony wands came from Alivan's. Their website is It's a fantastic site to browse or to order a wand. Trust me, their wands are phenomenal and worth every penny!


	5. Looking into a Mirror

**The Parent Trap**

**A/n**: Sorry that this chapter is rather short! If I had continued writing, this chapter would have been sooooo long and I didn't want to have all the fun with it so I am passing the buck over to Ang. Thank you for all the reviews we have received for this story, we love getting feedback. Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Five: Looking into a Mirror**

By Clayre!

Evie Dumbledore stood down from the footstall she had been standing on for the last ten minutes; she was in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and was getting fitted for her Hogwarts uniform. Aberforth had told her to get her robes fitted while he went off to see a man about a goat and also to get her a cat. Evie had always wanted her own cat, for some reason she had always been drawn to the sleek and resource creatures. Her father had always changed the subject when she mentioned cats so she stopped mentioning it when he was around, Aberforth knew of her love for cats and decided to get her one. He knew that she wouldn't need an owl because Eros was always on hand and there were also the school owls to use if she really needed too. Evie felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around so see Madam Malkin holding out her new school robes.

"Would you like to try them on here?" asked the witch

"Yes please!" replied Evie, enthusiastically

Madam Malkin smiled and handed the robes on her young customer and then pointed to her the small changing rooms at the very back of the room. Evie dashed towards them, an excited spring in her step.

Abigail pushed open the door to Madam Malkin's and walked nervously in, she wished her mother hadn't suggested that she go alone to get her robes fitted. It had been sometime since she had been in this shop and she had been with her mother then. She looked around and saw two boys standing on footstools, they were being fussed over by their mothers and a measuring tape dancing around them.

"Done already my dear?" came a soft voice from behind her

Abigail whirled around looked at the older woman with surprise. At first she wasn't sure that the witch was talking to her but when the witch started to ask direct questions to her, Abigail realised that she must be mistaking her for someone else.

"Were your robes comfortable?" asked Madam Malkin, who was wondering why the girl who had been so chatty before had suddenly been struck dumb.

"I don't have any robes yet." Abigail replied she shifted her weight on to one foot and then on to the other.

"My dear, I just measured you myself." Madam Malkin continued

"I haven't been measured yet," answered Abigail "you must have me mixed up with someone else."

"Evelyn Dumbledore," said Madam Malkin "are you playing a joke on me? Your just like your father."

"I am Abigail McGonagall." Abigail explained softly "I am starting at Hogwarts this year and I need some robes."

Madam Malkin stood rooted on the spot; she found that words were no longer able to come from her mouth. Abigail's answer had completely shocked the robe maker, she had heard that Albus Dumbledore had twin daughters but she hadn't been certain that the rumour had truth to it. The girls must be identical; they looked alike from the colour of their hair to the small beauty spot just above their upper lip. Madam Malkin wondered if the girl's were aware of the others existence. She didn't know too much about the break up between the greatest wizard and greatest witch of recent times, no one really did. It had been hushed over by all accounts and it was not mentioned anymore.

"Welcome my dear," Madam Malkin finally said as walked to the back of the shop "I did get you confused with someone else, I am dreadfully sorry."

"It's fine!" Abigail answered as she followed the woman towards the back of the shop

"Up you get then." Madam Malkin urged

Abigail stepped on to the footstool while Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over her head and began to pin it to the right length. The witch noted as she pinned the robe, that Abigail seemed to be an inch or two taller than Evie. Abigail remained silent as Madam Malkin quickly pinned and charmed the robes. She quietly observed the busy shop and picked up on people talking about Quidditch and what house they may be in. Abigail knew that her mother had been a Gryffindor as had her father, she hoped to be one as well but she liked her studies so she may end up in Ravenclaw. She didn't really mind what house she was in, well she didn't want to be in Slytherin but any other would do.

"That's you all done my dear!" announced Madam Malkin as she stood up and smiled "Would you like to try on your whole uniform to see how it looks?"

"No thank you," replied Abigail "I am sure it will go altogether nicely. Thank you."

Abigail played for her robes while another witch made up a parcel of all her school uniform. Abigail had her back to the dressing room and didn't see as a girl looking exactly like her bounded out from the curtains and twirled around.

"Oh this is so exciting!" declared Evie as she looked at herself in the mirror "Father will be so proud!"

Abigail turned around to see what was happening and she wasn't prepared to see what she saw. The girl had black hair and blue eyes; she even had a small beauty spot above her upper lip. If Abigail hadn't known better, she would have been sure that she was looking in the mirror. The only give away was that the girl she was staring at was wearing a Hogwarts standard uniform.

"Are you a mirror?" asked Evie who had suddenly stopped twirling and was now looking back at Abigail.

To be continued.


	6. Answers, Plans, and A New Identity

**The Parent Trap**

**A/n:** Many thanks to all of you that have taken the time to read and review this chapter. We are both over the moon that you are enjoying the story. On with the story.

**Chapter Six: Answers, Plans, and A New Identity-by Ang.**

Abigail found it incredibly hard to move her feet towards the young reflection that was her twin sister. But, with a slight nudge from Madame Malkin, she began walking towards the girl with awe and wonder. The closer she walked to the girl in the Hogwarts uniform, the more nervous and excited she became.

"Umm, hello. My name is Abigail McGonagall," she said softly yet with a critical eye and a determined tone that was almost identical to her mother's tone of voice.

"I…I'm Evelyn Dumbledore but my Dad calls me Evie," was the other girl's reply.

Madame Malkin wasn't exactly sure what she should do. She watched the two young women begin a conversation and suddenly she was torn between helping them learn who they really were and owling Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. Deciding that it would only cause a scene to own the most powerful witch and wizard with this kind of news, she walked to the back of the shop towards the confused girls.

"It seems that you two have met formally and I'm sure that you have a lot of questions for each other. Why don't you come into my private office upstairs and you can get to know each other? If anyone comes looking for you, I'll send them up straightaway." Madame Malkin smiled sweetly at the girls and patted them each on the back as she watched their matching blue eyes cloud over with curiosity.

"Do you know anything about this?" Evie asked the woman bluntly, mirroring Minerva's ability to get straight to the point.

"In all honesty, I can say no. I had no idea there were two of you until a few moments ago. But it wasn't my place to say anything to either of you."

Both Abigail and Evie eyed the woman curiously and deciding that there was no harm in taking her up on her offer, they followed the woman upstairs as thousands of questions formed in their minds.

"I'll be downstairs if you should need me, ladies," the older woman said as she gently closed the door behind her. She listened outside the door for a few moments, making sure that they were at least speaking to one another before quietly descending the stairs to her shop. She couldn't help but wonder what on earth would happen if Minerva or Albus appeared and she had to explain the situation to either or both of them. Nervously, she watched the door for any sign of the guardians for those two lovely young girls upstairs.

Evie was the more outspoken one at first and not long after the girls were left alone, she began to fire question after question at the girl who looked identical to her. She wanted to know so many things and her only problem was where to start in finding her answers. Up until a few moments ago, Evie had always assumed, like Abigail, that she was an only child.

"What's your name again and who is your mother?"

"My name is Abigail McGonagall and I live with my mother, Minerva, in the Highlands of Scotland on a rather large bit of property. What did you say your name is?"

"I'm Evelyn Dumbledore and my Father is Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps you've head of him?" she said with a hint of superiority. She was accustomed to people fawning all over her once they learned the identity of her father and it was not something she liked very much. She had learned at a tender age that most people only wanted to meet her so they could get closer to her father, something she did not like at all, especially if it took his time away from her.

"Yes, I have and he's remarkable. I just bought a book about him in Flourish and Blotts that I've been dying to read. Mother never would let me buy it but I managed to sneak it in among my schoolbooks and she doesn't know." Abigail offered a smile that matched her mothers and for the first time Evie realized she had seen that smile before. She didn't get a chance to ask her question because Abigail spoke first. "Is he really as powerful and kind hearted as he appears? I bet he's a wonderful father with lots of stories and interesting thoughts of magical things."

"Oh yes, he's wonderful…when he's around," Evie finished softly. "But what about your father? You didn't mention him at all but you have to have one."

"I've never met my father but I know he was in Gryffindor and he was older than my mother. She doesn't talk about him much and I don't ask questions because it upsets her terribly. I'm sure he was a fascinating man and I think some of my habits remind her a little of him because of the way she acts."

"That's odd because my Father is the same way. Every time I mention my mother, he gets the same way. I've tried to ask him about her but he will only tell me that she was beautiful and that he loved her very much. I've never met her but I do have a picture of her. My Uncle Aberforth gave me a locket to wear around my neck that has her picture inside. It's our little secret because I think it would upset Papa if he knew. Would you like to see her picture? She's the most attractive woman I've ever seen!"

Abigail nodded her head as she tried to pull all the pieces together. So much of Evie's story matched her own, only with different parents and that caused her analytical mind to race wildly with all sorts of scenarios. As Evie took the locket from around her neck and handed it to her, Abigail took a deep breath and felt goosebumps rising on her arms. Taking the silver piece of jewelry in her hands she shivered and looked down at the all too familiar face smiling back at her.

"This…this can't be! How did you get this picture? What kind of trick are you pulling on me?" Abigail practically yelled at a bewildered Evie as she backed away from the other girl.

"I'm not pulling any tricks. What's your problem? This is my mother. I don't know her name but I do know that she is a powerful witch and she left me when I was just one year old."

"But…Evelyn…this is my mother. Her name is Minerva and I live with her. My parents separated when I was just one year old and mother refuses to speak of father. Quick, what's your birthday?"

"June 25, 1945" they said in unison and then fell utterly silent for several minutes, each too shocked to form a coherent thought.

Abigail was the first to regain her composure as she removed the book of Albus Dumbledore from her pocket and made it the correct size again. She flipped through the pages of the book and marveled at the handsome man that seemed to be smiling at her from each of the pages. "This is so unbelievable. The man I've always admired and dreamed of meeting for years is actually my father. He's the one person I've always found mesmerizing, aside from mother of course, and look, I think we even have the same eyes," she said pointing to a particularly close up photo of Albus. Then, looking at Evie, she realized that her sister also had the same stunning blue eyes she had seen looking back at her from the mirror for the last eleven years.

"And you've been living with our mother, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I've always wanted to know so many things about her. What does she smell like? Is her hair as soft as it looks in this picture? How does her laugh sound? You've had her all this time and I'd kill for the chance to spend some time with her. Just to have her hug me once would be the best feeling in the world."

That was how the simple plan was formed. Abigail had always wanted to spend time with the great Albus Dumbledore and now that she knew he was her father, the intrigue, mystery and desire to meet him was undeniable. And Evie had dreams of meeting her mother and learning all small details that perhaps Abigail took for granted.

It wasn't long before both pairs of crystal blue eyes began to sparkle and twinkle madly as an idea was formed separately and yet together inside their minds. And it didn't take long to realize that they were each thinking the same thing.

"If we switch today, that'll give us several weeks before we have to start Hogwarts. Then, we can go back to being ourselves and they'll be none the wiser," Abigail suggested. "That will give us the chance to spend time with our other parent and…"

"And we can try to sneak around and find out why they each took one of us in the first place. I'd like to know how they chose which one got us and why they aren't together anymore."

After discussing at length the layout of their living arrangements and some of the more important details that could prove to be the downfall of their master plan, the girls promised to owl each other with any information they obtained and to stay in touch throughout the remainder of the summer. They switched clothes and made their way back downstairs, catching the attention of Madame Malkin and calling her back to one of the dressing rooms and having her put a silencing charm on the small changing room.

"Okay, you know our secret but we are begging you not to tell anyone that we've met today. We'd like to switch places at least until it is time to go to Hogwarts so please don't mention to Uncle Albus or Minerva McGonagall what's happened today."

"And don't you dare tell Albus Dumbledore either," Abigail chimed in rather forcefully. "We promise to switch back once we're at Hogwarts and our parents won't be any the wiser about our little deception. After all, they had to know that we'd figure things out as soon as we spied each other in the Great Hall."

Several more moments of listening to the girls' well thought out yet hurried plans had the wise old woman convinced that they were going to proceed with their plans with or without her help. And she'd rather they had someone to confide in and trust if things got shaky so she willingly agreed to keep their secret but only if they kept her updated on any developments.

"Deal," they both said simultaneously.

"Evelyn Dumbledore, your Uncle is here waiting for you," a young woman called towards the back of the shop. With a swish of her wand, Madame Malkin switched their clothing and wished them luck before sending Abigail out to meet her Uncle Aberforth and to begin the adventure of meeting her already beloved father for the first time as Evie waited impatiently for her mother to arrive.

To Be Continued…


	7. Formerly known as Abigail but now goes b...

**The Parent Trap**

**A/n: **Many thanks to those of you who took the time to review the last chapter, we greatly appreciate it.****

**Chapter Seven: Formerly known as Abigail but now goes by the name of Evie.**

**By Clayre**

Aberforth Dumbledore stood in the front of Madam Malkin's waiting for Evie to appear. She was taking her time and he couldn't help but notice just how much she like her mother she appeared. It often amazed him that Evie was so like the mother she hadn't seen for ten years.

"Uncle Abe!" announced the girl he thought to be Evie as she walked towards him smiling.

"Hello sweet pea," he answered with a grin to match hers. "All done?"

"Yes," she answered.

Abigail looked at the man that stood in front of her and saw the similarities between him and her father. She was amazed to finally meet her uncle but saddened that she had keep who she was from him. She watched intently as he opened the door for her and smiled. She wondered if her father smiled like his brother. She noted that he had friendly and warm looking eyes. They were like her eyes though they didn't quite sparkle like hers.

"I have a treat for you," announced Aberforth looking rather proud of himself, "and your father will have to accept it because it's a gift."

Abigail looked at her uncle and waited for her surprise. She watched as her uncle rooted around in the inside of his robes and pulled out a small ginger and white kitten. Abigail wasn't sure why her father would object to having a cat. After all her mother was able to turn into a cat. Abigail and her mother actually had a couple of cats of their own called Cheshire and Mitzy. Aberforth had expected another reaction to the kitten than the one he was getting, Evie had been after a cat for years and he had thought she would be jumping around Diagon Alley with excitement.

"Evie?" he asked "don't you like him?"

"Oh yes," answered Abigail as she tried to get into Evie mode. "He is beautiful! Thank you so much Uncle Abe."

"Are you going to name him?" he asked

"Rameses!" answered Abigail as she reached out and scratched the kitten behind its' ear.

Aberforth nodded and looked at his niece. There was something different about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to put it down to her age and that now she was growing up into a fine young lady. He steered her in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. He thought it was time that they ate something. Aberforth led her towards a tiny, grubby looking pub. It was dark and shabby inside and Abigail stayed close to Aberforth. She had an uneasy feeling about this place.

She had never been in the Leaky Cauldron but she had heard about it from her mother. It had been not what she had expected. There were only four people in the pub, two sat in a darkened corner and their faces unrecognizable because of the darkness that surrounded them. The other two were sitting by the bar talking and playing cards. There was a low buzz of hushed chatter as Abigail followed her uncle towards the bar where a balding barman was cleaning glasses.

"Abe Dumbledore," greeted the barman with a wide grin. "Long time since we had the pleasure of your company and money at this fine establishment."

"Hello Tom," answered Aberforth. "I'm not over this way much anymore. The goats keep me busy."

"The usual then?" questioned Tom before his eyes flew upon the girl standing beside Aberforth. "Miss Dumbledore, it's been a while as well."

Abigail smiled softly and nodded. She didn't know what to say. She had never been in the pub before and she didn't want to blow her cover already so she remained silent. She looked around the shabby pub and heard her tummy begin to grumble. She was hungry and looked at Aberforth, who seemed to understand her and ordered something to eat for both of them. Aberforth pointed over to a table and Abigail made her way to sit down leaving him alone with Tom, the barman.

"Miss Dumbledore, seems awfully quiet!" said Tom as he poured Aberforth a firewhiskey and butter beer.

"It's an important day," explained Aberforth who was also wondering why she hadn't spoken a word since entering the pub. "She is buying all her Hogwarts things and it's rather overwhelming"

"Aye, I guess it would be," Tom replied as he handed over the glasses to Aberforth. "I'll bring your soup and bread over in a minute."

Aberforth walked over to the table where Abigail was sitting, looking through her collection of Hogwarts things. She seemed more reserved and quiet than usual and it began to worry him. He wondered if she hadn't had a very good time in Madam Malkin's. Maybe someone had said something to upset her. He would have to investigate. Her mother had been mentioned a few times that day so maybe she was thinking about her.

"Evie," he asked as he sat down "what's up pumpkin?"

"Nothing," she assured him. "Well I want to know about my mother."

Even though Aberforth had been expecting her to mention something like this, her bluntness had shocked him and he was struggling to find the words. He knew that her father should be having this conversation with his daughter. It was not the job of an uncle to tell his niece what happened. Aberforth wasn't actually sure himself what went on but he would tell Evie what he knew and then tell her to ask her father for the rest.

"Mother," she stumbled over her words "I mean Father doesn't like to talk about her. I ask him and he closes up. I need to know Uncle Abe. Today, they kept mentioning her and I want to know what happened. Where she went! Why she left!"

"Evie," answered Aberforth "I can't give you all the details because I am not sure of them myself."

"Tell me what you know!" she urged him.

Aberforth sat back against the backrest of the chair he was sitting in. He wasn't really sure where to begin and he had to be careful what he said about her sister, Abigail. It was hard trying to find the words. He didn't want to paint his brother out to the bad guy but it would seem that way.

"I believe they had an argument," he explained. "Your father had to go away to Germany for a few months and your mother did not want him to because you were only a few months old. And she rarely got to see him anyways because of his line of work."

Abigail wrinkled up her nose in concentration as she listened to her uncle. She tried to picture the scene in her mind as his words floated into her head. She noted that he hadn't mentioned anything about the twin sister and that hurt her slightly. It was like she didn't exist.

"Your mother gave him a choice and he chose to follow his head and not his heart," explained Aberforth. "When he returned from Germany your mother was gone and I was looking after you."

"Why did she leave me behind?" asked Abigail. It was hard trying to ask questions from Evie's perspective.

"I think you better ask your father Evie," replied Aberforth who was feeling rather uncomfortable with the new line of questioning. It wasn't really his place to be telling her this. "I have already told you more than I should have."

"So it's all my father's fault!" she said with a glint of defiance in her blue eyes.

"Well no," answered Aberforth "and since when have you started calling him father?"

"You're trying to change the subject," she accused her uncle. "It was his fault! He didn't love her enough."

"Your father adored your mother Evie! She was his everything and he was trying to make the world a safer place for her and you."

Abigail sighed. She wished she hadn't asked about it now because everything seemed so confusing and she had so many questions. She knew the answers lay with her father and her mother. She hoped that Evie would have better luck finding out what they needed to know from their mother.

Abigail had to admit that she was missing her mother already and wondered what Evie was doing now. She sat quietly as she slipped at her soup, avoiding all eye contact with her uncle who she knew was watching her intently. She was finding it hard to leave her usual Abigail self behind and be like Evie. They hadn't had long enough to get to know one another and if she wasn't careful she would give the whole game away. Abigail closed her eyes and thought back to the picture in the book of her father. She couldn't wait to see him and wrap her arms around him.

To be continued.


	8. Mum’s Hugs and Kisses

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Eight : Mum's Hugs and Kisses: By Ang.**

Evelyn Dumbledore sat on a wooden stool behind Madame Malkin's counter and waited rather impatiently for her mother to arrive. She knew she would recognize the strangely familiar witch just from her photo alone and yet she worried that she would not be able to subdue her personality enough to pass as Abigail. Her twin sister seemed to be much quieter and more bookish than Evie had ever desired to be so her work was cut out for her. Absentmindedly, she toyed with the silver locket around her neck and nervously watched the door.

She was just about to give up hope of ever seeing her mother when a stunning witch walked through the door and smiled radiantly in her direction. Evie's mouth fell open as she stared at Minerva, framed in the doorway and looking even more welcoming than she could have ever imagined. With a tiny nudge from Madame Malkin, Evie jumped from the stool and ran across the room, flinging herself into her mother's arms and hugging her tightly.

"Well, my gracious Abigail! That is certainly some welcome, my petal." Minerva returned the hug and looked curiously at the shop owner, as if asking for some explanation to her daughter's behavior. When she received none, Minerva bent down and kissed Evie on the top of the head and lifted her chin. "Abigail, love, why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Immediately Evie sensed her mother's change of attitude from one of love and compassion to one of being fiercely protective. She snuggled into her mother's arms and assured her that things were quite the contrary. Inhaling the wonderful scent of lavender and honeysuckle, Evie closed her eyes and for the first time in her life truly enjoyed the feel of her mothers' arms around her.

"No, mother. I just missed you; that's all. It seems like you've been away forever and I wanted you to know how much I love you and missed you." Evelyn tried to correct her earlier mistake of being so eager to see her mother. Surely Abigail would have walked over to their mother and perhaps hugged her but nothing like the one Evie had given her. She silently hoped that Abigail was having an easier time of things with Aberforth and their father.

"Well, if you're sure that everything is alright here, I will just have to take your word for it then my dear," Minerva said smiling down at her. "Madame Malkin, thank you for all of your help in fitting Abigail for her robes. I hope she wasn't any trouble at all."

"Oh no, they were angels," the older woman added without thinking. She caught the panicked look in Evie's eyes. The young girl's heart dropped to the floor, thinking that the plan with her twin was already over but the helpful robesmaker recovered nicely. She quickly added that there were so many children in and out of the shop and all of them had just been little dears, giving her very little trouble at all.

Minerva raised her eyebrows in a questioning gaze that unsettled many of the women behind the counter and Evie couldn't help but think back to all the times she had tried that look with her father. He had told her once that even her facial expressions resembled those of her mother and now she understood what he meant. She had inherited her mother's ability to unnerve people with a mere look in their direction and yet there was rarely any harm in their stares. Evie often used those glares to bully her father into telling her more than he had originally planned. And they worked with most topics, except the one she wanted most and that was stories about her mother.

After a few more tense moments, Minerva took Evie's hand and led her back into the increasingly crowded street. "So my Petal, have you decided what you'd like to do this afternoon?" Minerva asked her daughter. "I'm anxious to know what you've decided," she added with a warm smile.

Fear gripped Evie's heart. Abigail had not mentioned anything about making a decision and now she had no idea how to answer their mother. "Umm, well, I really want you to decide what we do," she answered quickly. "You've spent all day doing what I wanted to do so let's focus on you, Mum."

Minerva stopped walking immediately and looked searchingly into her daughter's bright blue eyes that seemed to twinkle just a little bit brighter than they had earlier in the day. "I'm not sure what I ever did to deserve such a beautiful daughter, my dear but I am thankful for you. You've made me so proud today and I think you deserve a celebration in honor of your Hogwarts letter. So, let's go somewhere nice for dinner and then we can make our way home."

"That sounds wonderful and believe me when I tell you that I am the lucky one today. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to have you for my mum and I'm sure my Papa wishes he was still around you too." The two walked some distance in an uncomfortable silence, each thinking of the same man who held the key to their happiness in his very capable hands.

Later, Evie entered the McGonagall manor and tried not to look so shocked at the unfamiliar surroundings. Abigail had given her a rudimentary idea of the layout of the house but she had mentioned nothing about the quaint surroundings and the feeling of warmth and love that seemed to radiate from the very walls. There were photos of Abigail scattered throughout the house and Evie felt a slight pain in her heart. Where were the pictures of her? Did her mother have a secret photo album hidden away that housed the beloved photographs of her and her father?

"Mum, can you help me carry these things up to my room," Evie asked with an ulterior motive. She didn't want to make the fatal mistake of choosing the wrong room or causing any suspicion. She had just found her mother and there were so many wonderful things to learn about her. Now was not the time for silly mistakes.

Evie sat on her bed and watched as Minerva restored the items to their original sizes and placed them in their proper places around the room. Every graceful movement, each softly spoken word, all the tender touches and enveloping hugs offered so freely by Minerva only endeared the woman to her daughter and even though she had quite a few unanswered questions, many of them painful, all she could focus on was the overwhelming feelings of love.

"I know I'm a big girl now, especially with the arrival of my Hogwarts letter, but do you think I could sleep in your room tonight?" Evie asked hesitatingly. She had no idea whether or not Abigail would ever ask their mother for such a favor but at the moment she didn't care. She just couldn't stand the thought of being separated from this fascinating woman again, even if it was only for the night.

Minerva was a bit surprised at the request but her mind raced back to a time when her daughter had spent every night safely snuggled in her arms. "Of course you can, my dear. Get into your pajamas and I'll go downstairs and fix you a cup of cocoa. Then we can climb into bed and read a book together, just like we used to do when you were little."

"I love you mummy," Evie said as tears streaked her pink cheeks for the second time that day.

"And I love you too my darling. Now get into your nightclothes and we'll snuggle in for the night. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're as exhausted as I am. A good night's sleep will do us both good."

Evelyn did as her mother instructed and she looked around the large room with awe and wonder at all the items on her mothers' dressing table. She picked up the silver brush and ran it gently through her own long hair and then sprayed the perfume into the air and inhaled deeply. Hearing her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs, she jumped quickly into bed and tried to act as if she had been in this room countless times.

"Here you are, my dear. One mug of steaming hot chocolate just for you and one cup of tea for me," Minerva said handing her the mug of soothing chocolate. Evie thought of her father and how they had often had some of their most serious talks or chess games over hot chocolate at night. Taking one sip of the delicious drink, her eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face.

"What's so funny, Abigail?"

"Mum, where did you ever learn to make hot chocolate like this? It's so yummy and it reminds me of something cozy and filled with love," Evie hinted. In secret, though, she couldn't help but notice how the hot chocolate tasted exactly like that her father made on a daily basis.

"Well, I learned how to make this special blend from someone I loved very much. He taught me the secret and perhaps one day I'll pass it along to you." Minerva's emerald green eyes took on a far away look as she remembered the evening Albus insisted on teaching her the proper way to prepare the drink. "Hmm, he used to drink it all the time and I suppose he still does," she added wistfully.

"He does!" she exclaimed. "I mean I'm sure he does. Who could ever give up something so delicious?" she recovered taking a long sip of her drink and peering over the top of her mug with bright blue eyes. Minerva allowed herself to be sucked into the calming depths of those blue eyes that were oh so familiar and yet so new at the same time. Her thoughts had been torn all day between Abigail and Evelyn but she assumed that was just because she knew her other daughter would be experiencing the same things as Abigail and she longed to be there with her as well.

Evie watched her mother closely and wondered what she was thinking. Thousands of questions were running through her own mind but she wasn't ready to start asking questions just yet. She was too caught up in spending time with the woman she had longed to meet ever since she was old enough to remember.

Minerva seemed to sense a change in her daughter's behavior and she completely caught Evie off guard with her question. "Young lady, what have you done with my daughter?" she asked without a hint of teasing or laughter in her voice.

At first, Evie was sure that the game was over and somehow she has ruined things on the first night. Then she saw the corners of Minerva's mouth begin to twitch into a smile.

"I have no idea what you mean, mother. I'm the same little girl who went into Diagon Alley to get her school things this morning."

"No, you're not. You're growing up on me too fast and I won't permit it! Where is Hope?"

"Who?" she asked utterly confused.

"Abigail McGonagall, you can't tell me that you expect me to believe you don't know who Hope is! You've slept with that stuffed unicorn every night since you were one year old," she said cupping her daughter's face in her hands and smiling. "Are you giving that up today because of your letter," Minerva asked with concern heavy in her voice.

"No. I just got so excited that I forgot to grab her. Can you summon her for me, please?" Minerva did as her daughter requested and was puzzled as Evie's expression changed into one of shock.

Evie hadn't expected to see the exact same unicorn she slept with every night come floating effortlessly through the doorway and into her arms. She studied the golden heart that hung from a maroon band around the unicorn's neck and noticed that it was identical to hers, well mostly identical. Instead of reading _To Evelyn, With All Our Love Mum and Papa,_ this one had Abigail's name on it and she had always called her unicorn, Faith. She hugged it to her and then kissed her mother on the cheek before snuggling into her arms.

Minerva returned the gesture and kissed the top of Evie's head. Something had changed in her daughter while they were at Diagon Alley but she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was. Hugging her daughter to her tightly she started to hum a soft tune as Evie toyed with the ends of her mother's hair.

"Tell me about the day I got Fai..uhhh…Hope. I want to hear how she came to be mine," she said softly.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, Minerva's mind raced with images from that glorious day in Hogsmeade when they had taken their little girls into the village. Albus had insisted on going into the toy shop with his girls. He had talked all week long about buying them something special when they went into town and while Minerva was thinking in terms of practicality, Albus was thinking in terms of fun. She smiled as she remembered the way his eyes sparkled when he first saw the pair of unicorns sitting on the shelf, which mirrored the girls' eyes when he took them down and gave one to each of his daughters.

"Mum?" Evie asked as her mother stopped humming and had a far away look in her eyes.

"Sorry, my love. I was lost in a memory," she answered with a weak smile but an obvious pain in her eyes.

Evie hugged her mother tightly. "It's okay. I sometimes think about him too," she replied softly.

"What did you say?"

"Just that I wonder about Papa and how he's doing, especially today," she said innocently before closing her eyes and pretending to be sleepy.

"He'd be very proud of you my darling. I know it and perhaps some day you'll have a chance to meet him. In fact, I can promise you that sometime soon, you'll get the chance to learn everything about him," she whispered with a sense of resolve and fear. What if her daughters learned the truth and then hated her for splitting them apart? What if they both chose to live with Albus at Hogwarts for the entire year, leaving her all alone in the manor? Or worse! What if the girls hated them both for what they had done so many years ago? With a troubled mind and an aching heart, Minerva drifted off to sleep holding the daughter she had longed to every day for ten years.

To Be Continued… 


	9. The Sweetpea and her Daddy

**The Parent Trap**

**A/n:** We both want to thank you so much for taking the time to read and review the chapters we have posted. We also hope that you enjoy this chapter so on we go.

**Chapter Nine: The Sweetpea and her Daddy; By Clayre**

Aberforth brought Abigail to Hogwarts and escorted her to her rooms. She was glad he had, otherwise she would have been completely lost. Abigail tried not to look so surprised as Aberforth led her up the stairs and past the talking portraits. She had never been to Hogwarts. Well, she had when she was a baby but not since so everything was new to her. She managed to stifle a scream when the staircase they were on suddenly switched directions. She saw Aberforth look at her briefly and had simply smiled at him.

When they arrived at her room, he opened the door and motioned with his hand for her to enter first. She did and looked around the room with amazement. She certainly hadn't been expecting such a vibrant clash of colours in one living area. There were green chairs with orange footstools and thick heavy crimson coloured drapes with purple tiebacks. Books were crammed in all sorts of places and large pictures hung on the walls. It was so very different from her mother's house. At home, books were placed in alphabetical order and there were certainly no clashing colours in the house. Abigail wondered how on earth her mother and father had lived together when their tastes had been so different. In fact, they couldn't have been further apart.

"Regardless of how many times I enter this room," Aberforth said with a chuckle "I am still taken back by the brightness."

"Where is Papa?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"I am not sure," answered Aberforth. "Oh look there is a note!"

Abigail dashed over to the note. She looked at the purple swirly writing and wondered if it belonged to her father. It was addressed to Sweetpea and Abigail wasn't sure if her father called Evie that.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Aberforth asked her. He was watching her closely and he was sure something was up but he didn't know what.

Abigail blushed and quickly opened the letter. Her heart sank slightly as she read the words. _Sweetpea, I have had to go to the Ministry but I hope to be back soon. I want to hear all about your trip to Diagon Alley and I do hope your beloved Uncle hasn't bought you a goat. Love you! Papa. _Abigail closed the letter and sighed. She told Aberforth where his brother was and then sat down on one of the green chairs.

"I am sure he will be back as soon as he can," Aberforth assured her before telling her that he would have to leave her now. He needed to get back home to take care of his goats.

Abigail kissed her Uncle goodbye and then set out to explore the rooms she would be sharing with her father. Her thoughts drifted to how Evie and her mother were getting along. They would be together now and probably having a wonderful time.

Abigail found Evie's bedroom and remained there for the rest of the evening. All sorts of thoughts were going through her mind as she sat and waited for her father to return. Was he always tied up like this? Did Evie get to see much of her father? Would their mother prefer Evie? Would her father notice that she wasn't Evie? The silence in the bedroom was uncomfortable for a while as she mulled over her thoughts but after an hour she became relaxed and smiled at her new surroundings.

Abigail looked around her sister's bedroom and smiled. It felt like home even though it wasn't. Abigail put it down to the fact that her father also lived here and that made it homely. Evie's room was painted scarlet with gold edges. There were posters of various Quidditch teams plaster all over the walls as well as a huge picture of Evie with their father. Abigail couldn't help the tiny bit of jealously that flowed through her veins. She envied her sister a little bit. Abigail loved her mother dearly but she couldn't help but feel as though she had also deprived her of a father. According to Aberforth the blame laid at her father's feet but Abigail still felt a tiny bit of anger towards her mother for keeping Evie a secret.

Abigail laid back against the pillow and gasped as she spotted a tiny unicorn peeping over the covers. The unicorn looked exactly like her unicorn at home and Abigail was surprised to see it with her. Maybe Evie had sent it some how. Abigail reached forward and picked up the stuffed toy. She noticed straight away that the unicorn she was holding in her hands was not hers. The mane was slightly discoloured and she noticed the small golden heart that hung from the maroon band. Instead of reading _To Abigail, With Our Love Mum and Papa_, it was addressed to Evie and the unicorns name was Faith. Abigail hugged the unicorn to her and waited silently for her father.

Just as she was about to nod off to sleep, the door to her bedroom opened slightly and a man with the same twinkling blue eyes as she appeared. She bolted upright in bed and looked at him. Her mouth fell open and no sounds came from her. The man walked in and smiled at her. She smiled intently at him and took in all his features. His long nose, that looked as though it had once been broken, and his long slightly wavy auburn locks looked even more distinct in person. She could see slight wisps of greying around his temples and she thought they made him look very distinguished.

"Hello sweetpea," he whispered as he moved across the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Sorry I wasn't here when you got back!"

Abigail didn't think as she launched herself into his arms and held on to him for dear life. She smelled his hair and it reminded her of the hot chocolate her mother made and the sherbet lemons that she would eat. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and bring her onto his lap. Abigail decided there and then that her father gave the best cuddles in the world. Abigail couldn't hold back the tears as she snuggled into her father's arms. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffed in vain to stop them.

"Hey baby," he said pulling away from her and looking into her eyes "what's the matter Evie?"

"I missed you," she answered softly as she blinked back the tears.

"I missed you too sweetpea but why the tears?" he asked as he wiped them from her cheeks.

"I love you!" she told him.

"Oh I love you too Evie," he replied. "Did something happen in Diagon Alley?"

Abigail realized that she would have a hard time trying to explain her tears. She couldn't exactly tell him the truth. If the truth was exposed now, then she wouldn't get a chance to get to know him before her mother came and got her.

"It's been a long but exciting day Papa," she answered after some thought. "I think I'm just overly tired."

"I am truly sorry I couldn't come with you today," he told her. "I really wanted to, Pea. I wanted to be there when you got your wand and when you picked up your basic potions kit. It upsets me that I couldn't be with you."

The words he had spoken where true. He had wanted to walk with Evie through Diagon Alley with fatherly pride. He wanted to stand beside her as she handled the wands till she found the right one. He wanted to smile and nod at Ollivander and then shake his hand before leaving. Albus had wanted to be a father today and not Albus Dumbledore.

As well as thinking about Evie, his thoughts had been centred on Abigail and the twins' mother. He knew that they would be making a trip to Diagon Alley soon. They might have even been there today. He knew that the time would come for him to sit down with Evie and tell her about Abigail. It would have to be soon because they were bound to meet each other when they started Hogwarts in a few months time.

"I understand Papa," said Abigail breaking into his thoughts. "Uncle Abe was great fun and I got all my things for the start of term." Abigail hesitated for a moment and then spoke again. "Papa, they kept mentioning my Mum."

Abigail watched her father's reaction as she spoke the words. She hadn't meant for them to come out so forthright but then she remembered Evie was like that. Albus looked down at his hands before looking back at his daughter.

"What did they say about her?" he asked.

"Well it's wasn't so much talking about her but comparing wands to you both and mentioning how I look like her. I am sorry to mention her Papa but I want to know. I am eleven years old now. I am very nearly an adult now."

Albus chuckled at her last comment. She was quite a way from adulthood in his mind but he knew she felt differently and she needed to know about her mother. It was important for her to know about her mother.

"Well what would you like to know?" he asked as he made himself comfortable on her bed.

"Everything!" she replied with bright eyes.

"You are certainly very much like her," he told her with a grin. "In fact, you are like her in every way apart from eye colour."

"Why did she go?" asked Abigail. She had heard some of the tale from her uncle but she wanted to hear it from her father.

"Sometimes things happen and that can cause people to drift apart," he started to tell her. "Choices are made and sometimes they are the wrong choices but we don't know that until it is too late. I could have been a better husband and then she might have stayed."

Abigail looked at her father. He wasn't giving much away and that was frustrating. She decided on a new line of questioning. She wanted to find out how he felt about her then and now.

"What was she like?" Abigail asked as she played with the collar on the unicorn.

Albus smiled as he remembered Minerva, the love of his life. He had known as soon as she walked into his life that she was the one for him. He had watched her from a far for many years, careful not to overstep the fine line between professor and student. She had been his protégé; the only one who had beat his own OWL and NEWTS scores in Transfiguration. He had helped her master the art of changing into an animal and helped her prepare for Auror training.

He still remembered the gleam of her eyes as she visited him one morning and said that she would give up all she had worked for if he loved her how she loved him. His heart had sung with joy as he had taken her into his arms and kissed her. Six months later, they married and soon afterwards found out they were expecting twins.

"Papa?" urged Abigail.

"She was beautiful Evie, breathtakingly so," he answered. "Intelligent and witty as well. She was perfect and the love of my life!"

Abigail smiled to herself. She loved hearing someone talking about her mother this way. She looked at her father and decided that he had to still be in love with her and now a plan was formatting in Abigail's mind.

To be continued!


	10. What's Papa like?

**What's Papa Like: By Ang.**

As the sun peeked through the windows and danced playfully across Evie's face, she yawned and stretched, forgetting where she was and all that had happened to her just the day before. Then, as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, it all came flooding back to her and a wide grin covered her face as she rolled over and hugged her mother's pillow to her face, inhaling her new favourite scent.

She replayed the events from the day before and wondered how Abigail was faring at Hogwarts. She hoped that things had gone as smoothly with their father and it had with their mum. But, knowing just how little she saw of her father some days, she wasn't overly concerned about Abigail revealing their secret with some mishap. No, she was more concerned about ruining things on her end.

"Well, it's about time you woke up sleepy head!" Minerva was standing at the door and smiling at her daughter. "I can't remember the last time you slept so late. It's nearly eight o'clock and I was about to think the trip yesterday had completely exhausted you," she teased as she sat down beside Evie on the bed.

Evie stretched once more and blinked harshly as Minerva waved her hand, permitting the curtains to part, revealing the bright blue of the sky and the large clouds outside the window. She couldn't understand why anyone would intentionally choose to get up so early in the morning. At home, she wouldn't even think of getting out of bed until at least nine, unless of course she had something specific to do that day. But since she was playing the part of Abigail, she had to start rising earlier in the morning.

"Yesterday was a big day for me, Mum, and I had a lot of things to think about last night. After I went to sleep, I had the most fascinating dreams. But when I woke up each time, I had to realize that they weren't real and that was sad." Evie had stayed awake for hours trying to think of the perfect way to get her mother to talk about her father and this was her chosen plan of action.

"Oh really! Well, would you care to enlighten your poor mother about these dreams of yours?" Minerva pulled Evie into her arms and tickled her until she was practically begging for mercy as the two dissolved in a fit of the giggles.

"I…I was dreaming that Papa was here with us and that you two were still in love," she said with a bluntness that stunned Minerva. "I saw him in my dreams and we were all so very happy. You two were kissing and hugging while I played with…um, a pet."

Minerva stiffened a little at the mention of Evie's dreams but she realized that sooner or later she would have to confess her deepest secrets to her daughter and today might as well be the beginning of the long and detailed process. Minerva had to admit, though, that the idea of telling Abigail about her father and ultimately her sister would be a huge weight off her heart. Then again, it could possibly cause her heart to shatter. It would all depend on how her daughter reacted. "Abigail, what did your father look like, dear?" Minerva asked with a shaking voice.

Fear gripped Evie's heart as she tried to think quickly. "Oh, well, I didn't really get a good look at him," she lied. "He was too busy paying special attention to you and I was busy playing so I can't really say what he looked like. But I bet he was handsome."

"Yes, baby, he is handsome. He is the most attractive man I've ever seen. You have his eyes, you know," she said wistfully. "Goodness, listen to me raving on about the past. How about you get up and have some breakfast? Then, we'll pack a lunch and head off to the lake. We can swim, take your new schoolbooks to look through, and just spend a lazy day in the summer sun."

Evie panicked when Minerva mentioned swimming. Her father had flatly refused to allow her to swim in the lake at Hogwarts so she had never truly learned how to swim. He had made it very clear that the giant squid did not take kindly to little girls splashing about in the cool waters and while she had been allowed to wade into the lake, it was only with the strictest supervision from her father or another staff member on the grounds. Hoping that her mother wouldn't try to make her swim, she agreed to her mother's proposal and dashed to her room to get ready.

The afternoon was passing by rather quickly as they flipped through the pages of Evie's schoolbooks. Having never been one to really enjoy reading or learning things just for fun, it was with half-hearted enthusiasm that she allowed her mother to explain some of the more important aspects of magic illustrated on the pages of the books. One thing did catch her eye though and that was the transfiguration text.

"Look, mum, it says here that we will be learning how to transfigure objects into animals and that a few witches and wizards have successfully managed to become animagi! I bet that takes a lot of power and concentration." Evie noticed the odd look her mother was giving her as she talked about that part of transfiguration and it unnerved her. She was aware that her father could readily turn himself into a snowy owl and maybe that was the cause for her mother's odd stare.

"Abigail, I hope you remember more at school than you do now. How many times have we gone over the properties of transfiguration and the delicate task of becoming an animagus? You've only asked me about it every week since you were old enough to talk! " Minerva exaggerated as she smiled. But she noticed that her daughter wasn't returning her teasing and it was almost as if she had just learned something shocking about her mother.

"Can you transfigure into your form for me again?" Evie asked. "I want to really study how you do it so I can remember things better. I want to make excellent grades in transfiguration so you'll be proud of me."

"Abigail, transfiguration is in your blood so I doubt very seriously if you'll have to worry about that. Both your father and I are able to transfigure into animals at will. He becomes a beautiful owl the colour of the purest snow and his wingspan is most impressive but not many people know of his ability to transform. He isn't registered with the Ministry for several good reasons. I, on the other hand, am registered and you've seen my form hundreds of times. But just for you, I'll change once more," she answered with a wink.

In the blink of an eye, Minerva disappeared and a small gray tabby cat was in her place briefly before jumping into the young girl's lap, bumping her head against her daughter's chin. "A cat!" she squealed. "That's it! You're a beautiful tabby cat and I am the luckiest girl in the world," Evie giggled, hugging Minerva to her and kissing the top of her mother's head.

Suddenly, it all made sense and Evie was having a hard time containing her excitement and shock. Surely, Abigail had seen Minerva transfigure hundreds of times but what she didn't know was how Evie had been denied a cat for years because of the obvious connection to their mother. She was more determined than ever to learn more about her parents split and how their mother felt about him still. As Minerva transfigured back into human form, she took a deep breath and asked the question which had been plaguing her thoughts for years.

"Mum, why did you and Papa split up when I was still a little girl?" There! It was out in the open now and all she had to do was sit back and wait for the answers to start pouring from her mum's lips.

"It's a long and very complicated story, dear. But I can assure you that it had nothing at all to do with our love for you."

"Then why did he leave us? Or did you leave him? I see how you get when you talk or think about him so I have to assume that it was his fault." That sentence was hard for her to speak but thinking like Abigail, she knew that's what her sister must've thought all these years, just like she had towards her mother at times.

"It wasn't anybody's fault, Petal. Your father and I just had different ideas on what a married life should be like. He was very busy all the time and there just didn't seem to be any time for us," she said with a hint of pain in her voice. "We tried to work things out for your sake but the harder we tried, the worse things seem to become and we didn't want you growing up in a house where we fought all the time. You're much too precious to us for that."

"But if he loves me so much, then why has he stayed away from us all this time? Didn't it hurt him when we left?" Evie was pushing her mother for answers now and she could tell that it was a painful subject to talk about but this was the only way she and Abigail would get their answers. It was also the only way they could even begin to understand why they had been kept apart for so many years.

"Abigail, your father has stayed away because at the time we separated, it was best for both of us."

"Do you still love him?"

A long silence fell upon them as Minerva locked eyes with her daughter. "Yes. I still love him, more than he loves me, I'm afraid. But that's a part of the past and one that I cannot change, even if I wanted to more than anything." A tear fell from Minerva's eyes and Evie reached up to wipe it away from her mother's face. She snuggled into Minerva's arms and sighed.

"Tell me about him, please. I want to know what my father is like. If he loves me as you say he does, then I at least want to know what made you fall in love with him in the first place. I want to understand what happened."

This was not the conversation she had planned to have with Abigail today but it was one she could no longer put off. Her daughter would meet Albus very soon and at least she would know how Minerva saw him instead of how the world perceived him. So, with a steadying breath she began to speak of the love of her life.

"Your father is a brilliant man with so many wonderful characteristics and ideals that's it's hard to put them into words. He first caught my eye when I was very young and I fell in love with him almost instantly. He had a way of making me feel so special and like I could do anything I set my mind to."

"Oh, kind of like the way you always believe in me?" Evie ventured to say.

"Yes, exactly like that. When we first started dating, he treated me like a queen, flowers, owls, candies, surprise outings late at night. He never ran out of ideas to pamper and delight me. He is one of the true romantics left in this world and I was very lucky to have him in my life, even if it was only for a short period of time. He used to call me his goddess and that's exactly how he made me feel."

"But I don't understand. If he had made a mistake, why not confront him and then forgive him? If you loved him and he loved you, why did you break up? Love doesn't stop just because things get rough. You didn't stop loving me when I did things you didn't like."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Petal. Sometimes you love somebody more than they love you. I suppose that's what happened between your father and me. I would have done anything for him and yet he couldn't make a few changes for me when it was all said and done. But you have to understand that it wasn't entirely his fault. I suppose I was accustomed to being the sparkle in his eyes and when he became increasingly busy at work, I just didn't feel as important to him anymore. Other things began to take up his time and I got pushed further and further down his list of priorities."

"You still love him, don't you?" Evie asked softly.

Minerva swallowed hard and closed her eyes as images of Albus Dumbledore flashed in her memory. Happy times they had shared together, the tender touches both during and after their lovemaking, the day she announced they were expecting along with so many more wonderful memories came crashing to the surface of her mind. She cupped her daughter's face and stared into the eyes she had inherited from her father.

"Yes, my wee Petal, I do still love him very much. But I'm afraid I've been gone too long now to turn back the clock and win him back. He's, no doubt, moved on with his life and even though he probably doesn't love me the way I still love him, I'm sure he still cares deeply for you."

"How can you be so sure of his feelings for me? You haven't seen him in years. Besides that, how do you know he hasn't regretted not coming after you and trying to win you back? I bet he regrets letting us go and wishes he could get you back."

"I saw the look in his eyes the day you were born and believe me, you are his pride and joy. You are the little girl who made the mysterious twinkle in his eyes shine brighter than I'd ever seen it. In fact, you have his eyes and several other of his characteristics that you aren't even aware of yet."

"Really? Like what?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, the way you approach life, always with a child's eyes but still possessing the intelligence of a young lady. Your love for sweets and learning. Even some of the things you say remind me of him sometimes. But the most telling feature is your eyes. You have an uncanny knack of looking into a person's eyes and making them feel as if you can see right through to their soul. He used to do that to me all the time and while it was comforting, it could also be very unnerving."

Evie listened as her mother continued to talk about her father and she did not miss the obvious feelings connected with each memory or thought. It was clear to her that despite what had happened in their marriage, their mother still loved their father very much, maybe even more than she realized. And it was up to her and her twin to make sure that their parents saw the possibilities for a new future together.

Late that night, Evie sat at Abigail's desk and wrote her sister a long letter, describing what she had learned from their mother and asking how things were going with their father. Sneaking out of the house, she found the family owl and sent her on her way to Hogwarts, carrying one of the most important letters either of them would ever see.

TBC…


	11. Eavesdropping and Identity Revealed

**Chapter 11: Eavesdropping and Identity Revealed**

**By: Clayre**

Abigail awoke with a start as an owl flew into her bedroom and landed on her bed. The owl dropped the letter into her lap and quickly flew out of the room. Eros opened his eyes and gave her ruffled look. It was his job to deliver post to her but someone hadn't bothered asking him and he was hurt. It was only in the cold light of day that he noticed something different about Evie Dumbledore. He tipped his head and hooted softly, never breaking eye contact with her. Abigail felt slightly uneasy. He was looking at her with an inquisitive gaze. She knew that he knew she was not Evie but she also knew that her secret was safe with the owl. She smiled and stretched out her hand. Eros bumped his head against her hand and hooted softly before hopping onto her lap. Abigail smiled and picked up the letter that had arrived a few minutes ago and saw that the letter was from Evie.

A knock on the door interrupted her. Abigail quickly stuffed the note under her pillow. Albus Dumbledore opened the door and walked in. He had a bag of sherbet lemons in his hand and was quietly sucking on one. Abigail's eyes lit up when she saw what he was carrying. She now knew where her love for the muggle sweet came from.

"Morning sweetpea," he said greeting her with a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Yes thanks Papa," she replied as she eyed the bag of sweets. Her mother would never let her have sweets before breakfast at home "Can I have one?"

Albus looked at his daughter with surprise. She was pointing to the bag of sherbet lemons. Albus had never known his daughter to ask for one of his sweets. In fact, he knew that she hated them just like her mother had.

"You want a sherbet lemon?" he asked her. He wanted to be sure he had understood her correctly.

"Papa, they are my favorite sweet in the world," she replied thinking nothing of it "so of course I want one."

Albus looked at his daughter and then at his bag of sweets before returning his gaze to Abigail. He was undoubtedly confused now. His daughter had just said she loved sherbet lemons. He handed her the bag and watched as she eagerly popped one into her mouth and closed her eyes, savouring the taste. He watched as she rooted around in the bag once more and pulled out three more sweets and put them on her bedside table.

"You have changed," he said as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked as her eyes flew open in panic. "Why do you say that?"

"Well you seem more grown up," he answered "and it seems you have finally discovered the ninth wonder of the world, the sherbet lemon, at last."

Abigail looked at her father and then at the sherbet lemons on the bedside table. She suddenly realized that Evie must dislike their father's favorite sweet. Abigail scolded herself under her breath. She should have waited to see if her father had offered her the bag of sweets.

"As you grow older," she suddenly said, hoping that the answer would cover her tracks "your taste becomes heightened and you like to try new things!"

"Wise beyond your years," he said with a grin. "Well I am over the moon that you like my sweets. I shall order double the amount now. Oh, your uncle is coming over again today. He wants to spend some more time with you before you attend Hogwarts as a student and forget all about him."

"Oh I could never forget about Uncle Abe," she answered. "He is unforgettable!"

"He seems to think he is," answered Albus with a grin. "He is however, overly dramatic!"

Abigail laughed along with her father. It felt so right to be back in his presence at last. She finally felt whole and all she wanted to do now was be a proper family with her mother, her father and her sister. Albus kissed his daughter on the forehead again before telling her that he would see her at lunchtime. He had some work to do but he would soon be all hers as Armando Dippet was returning that afternoon. Abigail's eyes twinkled madly as she heard him say the words. She would get to spend some proper time with him and that would give her the chance to question him more about her mother.

Her bedroom door opened again and in walked Aberforth. Abigail couldn't get over how much the two brothers looked alike. She did think that her father was the slightly more handsome one but then she was biased. Aberforth sat on the other side of her bed and reached over and pressed her nose softly. Abigail giggled and as she squirmed, the pillow moved and Aberforth was able to get a clear view of the letter addressed to _Abigail_

_Dumbledore_.

Abigail looked at him and followed his eye line to where the letter was hiding. She looked at him and bit her lip. She waited for him to say something but nothing came. Her father made his excuses and left the uncle and niece together.

"Abby?" questioned Aberforth softly, his bottom lip wavering slightly as he searched his nieces face for answers.

Abigail couldn't believe she had been discovered already. She had let herself down as well as her sister. Aberforth would make her tell him what was going on and then he would march her down to see her father. He would make her tell all and then she would be sent home back to her mother. Abigail loved her mother dearly and wanted to see her but she wanted to spend a little more time with her father.

"I knew it," he gasped as a bright smile took over his confused face. "Our little Abigail. Oh Merlin, is it really you?"

"Yes," she replied looking away "please don't tell anyone just yet!"

"I'll Dumbledore promise you," he declared as he placed his hand over his heart "Abigail, you're beautiful! Oh I am speechless! I always think about you and now you're here. How in the name of Merlin?"

Abigail smiled and began to retell the story of how she and Evie had bumped into one another at Madam Malkin's. She explained that they wanted to swap lives so they could find out about the parents they didn't know and why their mother and father broken up. Abigail was over the moon that she was able to speak with someone about this. She didn't feel quite so alone now. Aberforth had promised to keep her secret and even offered to help out when she needed help. He gave her a crash course in how to behave like Evie and told her that under no accounts must she like brussel sprouts. He explained that Evie wouldn't eat anything off her plate if brussel sprouts had been on her plate. Abigail laughed and told her uncle that she hated them as well so there was no chance in her eating a bowl full of them.

"How is Minerva?" asked Aberforth in hushed tones.

"Mumma is okay," she answered with a smile on her face. "She is the best and I am sure Evie is having a wonderful time."

"Oh it's been so long, too long," he said as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "You have no idea how much you were missed!"

"Uncle Abe," she questioned, "I don't understand why we were parted."

"Your mother took you," explained Aberforth as he tried to recollect past memories. "To be honest I think she thought your father would go after her and bring you both back home. She needed to know how he felt but my brother, though powerful and intelligent, lacks common sense at times. He didn't go after her. He thought it was wise to let her come back when she wanted to. As time went by, it became harder."

"Why take me and not Evie?" asked Abigail.

"Well I don't think she intended to be gone for so long," answered Aberforth who was trying to grasp at straws. He wasn't sure why Minerva had only taken one twin with her when she had run away. "I tried to convince my brother to go after her but he was adamant that she would return by the next day. From what I remember, you had been poorly and your Mum had taken you to see the medi-witch. Your father was looking after Evie and he got word that he was needed. I looked after Evie while your Dad prepared and that is all I know."

"Did he love her?" she asked.

"Loved her more than anything," answered Aberforth "but I don't think he knew how to juggle his responsibilities to the wizarding world and his family. He was torn and he did neglect his family, especially his wife, but he didn't mean to."

Abigail nodded her head and smiled softly at her uncle. Things seemed a little clearer now but she hoped Evie had managed to get some information out of their mother. Aberforth and Abigail spent the morning together. They walked around the lake and played hide and seek around the school. Aberforth cheated though as he was able to use magic and if he had trouble finding her, he would pull out his wand and command _Accio Abigail_.

Later on that morning Abigail received word that Armando Dippet was back in charge of Hogwarts and her father was all hers until the next time he was needed. She hoped he wasn't needed for a long time. She was making her way to her father's office for lunch when she overheard some of the female members of staff talking about her and her father. She hid around the corner and listened. She had always liked to know what was being said. She was inquisitive, though her mother called her nosey at times.

"It's sad a man like that has to be alone!" said Professor Meredith Archer. Abigail had come across her that morning and Aberforth had mentioned her name in passing.

"He has been alone for many years," replied a dark haired witch that Abigail had never seen before.

"He has been single all the years I have been her and that's nine years," commented another witch with dark brown eyes. "Such a waste of a man."

The three female professors giggled in a very unlikely professor type way. Abigail thought them to be rather silly and thought they acted like silly schoolgirls. Although they were annoying her, she wanted to know more about their conversation.

"He has a daughter," said Archer. "She is lovely and a credit to him but I hear that he isn't over his wife. Did she die?"

"I think she ran off with someone," said the dark eyed witch.

"Was she mad?" gasped the dark haired witch. "Why would anyone want to run out on a man like him?"

"I guess it tells us that even a man like Albus Dumbledore isn't all he seems to be," Archer replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Abigail was rooted to the spot. How dared they speak about her mother and father like that. They had no right to presume and make judgements without knowing the facts. Abigail was seething with anger but she knew she couldn't do anything about it without blowing her cover or saying something that she might regret tomorrow.

"Well I think that he needs a woman in his life," declared the brown eyes witch with a smile so bright that it could blind everyone within a five-mile radius. "So, I have decided to ask him out for a meal on Friday. It will do him some good and I am sure I will have a wonderful time."

"I doubt he will even consider it Nicholette," said Meredith Archer. "He lives in the past and that is not healthy."

"Well I intend to bring him into the present and the future!" replied Nicholette with a wide smile. "Just watch and see!"

Abigail quickly turned on her heel and sped towards her bedroom. She had to alert her sister to the recent developments. What if their father said yes? There would be no chance of getting their parents back together. Abigail completely forgot about her lunch date with her father as she immersed herself into writing a letter to Evie.

To be continued


	12. A Waltz Down Memory Lane

A/N: Sorry it's taken us such a long time to update this story. We are both glad that so many of you are enjoying this story and we hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 12: A Waltz Down Memory Lane: By Ang.**

Minerva and Evie sat in the warm sunshine filtering through the opened window, playing a game of chess when an owl approached. Evie almost panicked when she realized that the letter must've been from Abigail. Surely it must be something important for her to send a letter this time of day and risk the exposure of their little plan. Thinking quickly on her feet, she lied to her mother and said that it was from the bookshop telling her that they had not been able to find the book on Albus Dumbledore that she had inquired about when she was there to get her schoolbooks. Stuffing the letter into her pocket, she tried to remain calm as she watched Minerva's face.

At the mention of Albus, Minerva stiffened a bit and a cold wave washed over her. It was inevitable that their daughters would soon learn the secrets so well hidden that even the majority of the wizarding world could not confirm or deny their truth. But what scared her most was that her daughter already held a fascination for the man she would soon discover to be her father. Feeling the walls closing in around her, Minerva made a feeble excuse and promised to finish the game later then promptly went outside for a breath of fresh air.

She walked for almost half an hour before dropping to her knees as the first of her tears fell. Minerva tried her best not to cry in front of Abigail, for she knew it would only upset her daughter and make her ask painful questions. So, in the solitude of the sunshine and the cooling breeze, Minerva nestled against the large willow tree and poured her tears into her shaking hands.

The tears came slowly at first, one then another, joined by two or three until a steady stream of salty water was flowing from her eyes. Tears she had long thought were gone, now resurfaced, fresh and with more pain than the ones she had cried so many years ago. These were bitter tears of longing, mingled with hurt, anger and fright. Pulling the dainty white lace handkerchief she always kept tucked just inside the sleeve of her robes, she dabbed at her eyes and tried to stall the flood of tears as she thought over her life.

Memories of happier days came easily into her mind, forcing more of the tears to fall unbidden. As she regained her composure, Minerva noticed a small patch of wildflowers growing just an arm length away and she reached over, picking a few of them and inhaling their fragrance. Closing her eyes and smelling their familiar scent, she could almost believe she had been transported in time to another place much happier than her present state.

Albus had always loved to take Minerva on picnics, whether they were indoors or outdoors, it had never really mattered. There was something special to him about sitting around on a blanket and partaking of delicious foods while trying to steal kisses, touches, or even a cuddle. And Minerva had to willingly admit that he was a master at planning those wonderful interludes. She couldn't count the number of times she had been surprised to find a picnic set up in her rooms late at night or find that her afternoon plans had been changed to accommodate an afternoon in the sunshine on a tartan blanket with Albus. And the wildflowers reminded her of a particularly wonderful picnic on a day such as this.

It was early summer and he had been away on some important matters. As usual when he was gone, Minerva worried about him but tried to remain as composed as possible. The anniversary of their first date was approaching and even though she truly doubted he'd remember, she silently wished him home and in her arms on that special day. When she woke that particular morning, it was to find a room filled with flowers and a single yellow daisy on the pillow beside her with a note.

_Meet me in our private garden! I have a surprise for you. Your Beloved, Albus. P.S. Happy Anniversary My Dear._

Minerva smiled as she remembered how quickly she moved to dress that morning and then how she dashed across the expansive grounds to the little secluded spot they had claimed as their own private paradise. In her haste to reach him, Minerva has neglected to pull her hair back into a tie and it was flying freely out behind her as she ran at full speed into his arms, causing them both to tumble backwards into the wet grass still fresh with the morning dew.

The wildflowers in her hand reminded her of that special day for it was then, in that very moment that she knew that her heart belonged to Albus for as long as they both lived. As he gently made love to her beneath the rising sun, she took in every single detail of that morning, from the way the clouds overhead sailed by, to the song of the birds chirping happily, and the wildflowers, which created a soft bed upon which she gave herself to him. A longing she hadn't felt in years began to surface within her as she lost herself in the memory of that blissful morning among the daisies.

Another series of memories flashed before her eyes as she moved from that glorious morning adventure to the same afternoon when he had asked her to marry him. She had eagerly accepted his proposal and then they had celebrated in style. Dinner at a quiet restaurant, dancing beneath the stars, and a night filled with even more passion than their morning adventure. She easily recalled thinking that life could never get any better than it was on that one day in her life.

Just to prove her wrong, though, the fates decided that she and Albus would be blessed with a bundle of joy all their own. But not long after learning of their new addition, they were overjoyed to learn that their happiness was to be doubled with the birth of twins. Minerva found herself giggling as she remembered the stunned look on Albus' face as the medi-witch teased him about a job well done. It had taken him several minutes to recover from the shock, whether it was the teasing of the medi-witch or just the wonderful news, she was never really sure. From that moment on, he had made an even larger effort to ensure that she not overdo things and that her every craving and need was met.

The day the twins arrived, Albus had been away on another assignment from the Ministry. They seemed to call upon him more and more and with his duties at the school, she often found herself lonely and slightly nervous. He assured her that when the time came for his girls to be born, he'd be right by her side through it all. And, even though they had trouble tracking him down, he kept his promise. Before she reached the truly difficult stage of labor, he was there by her side, offering words of love, comfort, and encouragement. Just what she needed from the man she adored more than life itself.

As the first of their girls were born, Albus left her side just in time to catch the bright eyed little lass. When Minerva closed her eyes, she could still see the tears of joy in his blue eyes and the smile that threatened to split his face in half. But before he could get too caught up in inspecting Abigail, Evie was born and his happiness was instantly doubled, as was the love in his heart. That night, she lay safely in his arms, exhausted from her hard work but happier than words could ever express.

Now, she wondered if he ever thought of those days and the love they had shared. For her, there had never been another man in her life. It always was and would be Albus Dumbledore for her. Despite their separation, neither had filed for an official renunciation of their vows, a small comfort to her aching heart. Yet he had not bothered to come after her or their daughter, which surprised her. No owls, no contact through the floo network, not even a word passed along though an innocent helper. It was as if their love had all been a dream.

When she left, she took Abigail with her. Not because she was choosing one daughter over the other, but because young Abigail had been ill. Thinking that Albus would search the world over until he found them, she never truly worried about never seeing her other young daughter again. Then as the hours passed and there was no word or even a sign that he might be searching for her, her hopes were dashed. But, she was never one to give up hope entirely and for a solid week, she fully expected him to walk through the door at any given moment and demand answers and her return to their home. Unfortunately, that day never came and she had to face that fact that perhaps he did not love her as he once had.

For the past ten years, Minerva had scanned the papers, especially the society pages, for any news of Albus and a new lover. And each week, she thanked the deities for another week with no news of his amorous adventures. She hoped that meant he still had feelings for her, despite their long separation, but being the courageous and level headed woman she prided herself to be, she did not dare to count too much on that dream. For that was what it would seem if he waltzed back into her life…a wonderful dream.

But what of Evie? How had Albus managed to raise their daughter when he barely had time for his work? She completely trusted Albus' judgment and believed he would never neglect their daughter but sometimes he just became too distracted with trying to save the world or making sure those who could cause harm were dealt with accordingly. After all, that was one of the reasons she had left him. He had time for everyone else except his family and she just couldn't take it any longer.

Minerva often wondered if Evie hated her for all those years of separation. While Abigail was the light of her world, there was a large part of her heart missing and she wasn't sure if she would ever receive that love and devotion in return. Not knowing what Albus had told Evie about her or the reasons she had left, ate away at Minerva daily. If he had told their daughter about her mother and sibling, she could only logically conclude that Evie wanted nothing at all to do with them. And if he hadn't divulged information about them, just as she had neglected to do with Abigail, what would happen when the girls met for the first time at Hogwarts?

Then fear gripped her heart in a new way and with such force she gasped for a breath as the full impact finally resounded through her head. In a few short weeks, Abigail would be packed up and sent to Hogwarts. Once the girls met, there would have to be a meeting between the Dumbledore family for the girls would need answers to no doubt hundreds of questions. And that meant seeing Albus again for the first time in nearly a decade.

It also meant that she would be able to see her other daughter for the first time in years and with some time and a lot of patience, hopefully Evie would give her mother a second chance, just like she hoped Abigail would do for Albus. She would finally be able to hold both her daughter's in her arms, kiss their soft cheeks and watch as they finished growing up together. Of course that meant another set of problems to be dealt with in the very near future. What would happen over the summers and what would it all mean for her strained relationship with Albus? With a new wave of fear and tears, Minerva cried out for help in repairing her mistakes and praying for forgiveness from the daughter she longed to see once more.

Little did she know that the young girl was closer than she ever expected. Evie had worried about her mother and after quickly reading the letter sent by Abigail regarding the plot to seduce their father, she decided it might be time to confess all and hope for the best. At least Minerva would be forced to see him again to straighten out the mess the girls had caused and that was something. But Evie had not planned to find her mother in such a state of unhappiness and for the first time in her young life, she came to somewhat understand why adults always spoke of loving someone until it hurt for it was clear that Minerva loved both Evie and Albus, not to mention Abigail, until her heart was nearly crumbling into tiny pieces.

Silently, she watched Minerva dry her tears and regain her composure. She heard her speak softly, catching only fragments here and there as they floated on the breeze. There were words intended for Albus' ears, no doubt filled with hurt and anger but more importantly love. Then there were some thoughts directed towards Evie. Though she couldn't hear the message, her heart told her it was one of love. And then there were some for Abigail, no doubt asking for forgiveness for keeping her away from her father and sister. Once she was sure her mother was going to be fine, she quietly walked back to the house and up to her room. She had a lot of things to decide and very little time in which to make those hard decisions.

Evie knew the woman mentioned in Abigail's letter and she knew just how persistent the woman could be when she wanted something. And it had not escaped her eyes how the witches looked at and fawned over her father. It was something she heard her father joke about with Aberforth once or twice but he always pushed away his admirers. But this woman was different. She could pose a real threat to the happiness of their family, not because Albus might fall for her charms but simply because she could make their mother believe he had moved on with his life.

With a whirlwind of thoughts and scenarios running through her head, Evie tried to think of the best way to introduce herself to her mother. It would be a shock and no doubt there would be tears and a reunion, but they were running out of time. Though she would have loved to spend more time alone with the woman who had fascinated her for years, that was no longer a luxury she or Abigail could afford. They had to rescue their father from the claws of that other woman and see him safely back in Minerva's arms, where they all truly belonged.

To Be Continued…


	13. Quills and Dates

**The Parent Trap**

**A/N: **We are both over the moon that you are enjoying this story. We are having a great time writing it and we want AD/MM back together as much as you do! Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen: Quills and Dates**

Abigail sat in her father's office, watching him work away. She watched with interest as his bright purple quill scribbled across the parchment at lightening speed. It was a beautiful quill and Abigail had been admiring it since she arrived.

"Papa," she asked, "how did you get that quill?"

"Evie," he said looking up from was his work, "you seem to have lost your memory."

"I just like to hear the story!" she quickly replied. It was getting harder and harder each day to act like Evie would.

Albus Dumbledore laid the quill down on the desk and packed away his ink pot and spare pieces of parchment. He stood up from his chair and made his way over to where his daughter was sitting. He sat beside her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her.

"It is an everlasting quill," he told her "and it was given to me by a very special woman."

"My mother?" asked Abigail.

Albus closed his eyes and nodded silently. The quill, Evie and his memories were all that he had left of his beloved wife. He had loved her so much. She had been his everything but he hadn't realized that he had been taking her for granted. He spent most of his time working away from home because he felt he was the only one who could bring the downfall of Grindelwald and his followers. Even when he was at home with her, he would be working and she would be looking after the twins.

Albus' marriage had failed because he hadn't bothered to put in any effort to keep it going. He had been living in denial that Minerva was unhappy with the situation and he had told himself that once dark magic had been brought under control, things would be better. He missed his other daughter as well and was so looking forward to the start of the new school year. At last he would be able so see what type of young woman she had grown up to be. He also had to talk to Evie about her sister so it wouldn't be so much of a shock. He had no idea what to say. Maybe he should write to Minerva and see how she was handling the situation but then he had never sent any of the notes he had written to Minerva since she had fled from him. The letters were all locked away in a small box that was placed under his bed along with their wedding rings.

Abigail was watching her father closely. She could tell he was deep in thought and she didn't attempt to break the silence that had engulfed the room. She was touched that he was still using the quill that her mother had bought him and she was sure that it meant something. She knew he still loved her.

A knock on the door broke into Albus' thoughts and he sighed with annoyance. He didn't want Evie and himself to be disturbed. Recently Albus had been feeling very guilty about not spending as much time with his daughter as he should be. He had finished the paperwork he had needed to do and had planned to devote the rest of the day with his daughter.

"Come in!" he called out as he shot his daughter an apologetic look.

The door was pushed opened and to Abigail's horror it was the witch who had said that she was going to ask her father out on a date. Nicholette Cline was the Charms professor. She had dark colored eyes and brown wavy hair that bounced off her shoulders. She wasn't a particularly tall witch but she was slim and very feminine. Abigail felt herself inch closer to her father and she couldn't stop herself from glaring at the Charms professor.

"Professor Cline," greeted Albus as he stood up and smiled "what brings you here?"

Nicholette Cline flashed him a bright smile. The whiteness of her teeth made Abigail flinch from the brightness.

"Well," she replied as she walked forward and stood within inches of him "it's actually more what I can do for you."

Albus looked intrigued and wondered what Nicholette Cline could do for him. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced sideways to look at his daughter. He was surprised to find her glaring at the woman standing near him.

"What can you do for me, then?" questioned Albus.

"I have noticed that you have been working so hard and that you haven't made time for yourself," she began. "So some of us are going out on Friday evening for a few drinks and a bite to eat at the Three Broomsticks and we wondered if you would like to join us."

"That would be very nice," answered Albus with a friendly smile. Having a night out with his colleagues would do him some good and Evie could spend the evening with Aberforth.

Nicholette clapped her hands together and smiled brightly "Wonderful!"

Nicholette explained the details and before Albus could have seconds thoughts she was gone. Nicholette was extremely pleased with herself. She was going to spend the evening alone with Albus Dumbledore. She had known that if she had asked him to accompany her to the pub, he would have politely refused so she had told a little white lie and told him that there would be others. She couldn't wait to tell the other ladies about her big plans for Albus Dumbledore.

Back in the office, Albus sat down next to his daughter and tapped her playfully on the nose. Abigail smiled sweetly but couldn't help but wonder what the Charms professor was up to. Abigail was sure that she had heard her informing the two other female professors that she wanted to date the Deputy Headmaster.

"Sweetpea," he asked, "are you okay?"

"I don't like Professor Cline," she voiced her opinion.

"But why," inquired Albus, who was confused slightly but then he was hit by a sudden realization. "It's not a date darling. Just a group of colleagues going out for a drink. You are still my number one and only girl!"

Abigail smiled and hoped that he was right. She didn't want Nicholette Cline getting in the way as she tried to get her parents back together so they could all be a family. Abigail wondered if Evie had read her letter yet. She knew that she would have to write another one to her to update her on the date situation. Abigail missed her mother and wanted to be reunited with her as soon as possible. She also wanted to remain with her father and sister. Abigail knew that the only way to prevent Professor Cline from becoming a permanent fixture in their lives was to tell her father about the switch.

Abigail excused herself from her father's office and told him that she needed to get a few things from her room before they go and have their picnic near the lake. Abigail dashed down the corridor and came to an abrupt halt when she heard excited whispers.

"I told him that a group of us is going out for drink and something to eat on Friday," whispered Nicholette.

"But there isn't." said Meredith.

"Precisely," laughed Nicholette. "It will be just the two of us and I promise you that I am going to make him forget all about that witch who left him alone with a daughter to bring up."

Abigail glared in the direction of the two witches huddled together in the hallway. She definitely had to do something now. She needed to write an urgent owl to her sister and they needed to come clean about the swap.

To be continued


	14. It’s Time To Confess

**The Parent Trap**

A/n: We both want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you that have been taking the time to read and review this story. We are over the moon that you are still enjoying it.

**Chapter Fourteen: It's Time To Confess By Ang:**

Dear Sis 

_We are in serious trouble if we don't do something and fast. Remember I told you about the professor here, Nicholette Cline, that wanted Papa to go out with her? Well, she's finally done it! She's tricked him into agreeing to go out with her this Friday. He thinks that this outing is going to be a group of professors but instead it's just going to be her and I don't doubt that she's got a few more tricks up her sleeve! I overheard her talking to another professor and believe me her intentions are less than honourable. I wouldn't be surprised if she planned to have the Daily Prophet reporters there to make a scene for the front page of the newspaper._

_As much as I've enjoyed spending time with Papa, I really believe that if we don't confess now, it may seriously hurt our chances of getting Mum and Papa back together. If we can convince Mum to come here to Hogwarts or Papa to visit her at the estate to switch us back then maybe we can brainstorm and come up with an idea to keep them together. I really think it's our only hope. If Mum finds out that he's dated even once, she may think he's completely over her and then we'll have a right mess with really no way around it._

_I hate to cut our time short but I really think it's the only way. Please send Eros back as soon as possible with your answer. If you agree, then I'll tell Papa and you can tell Mum tonight._

_Love,_

_Me_

Evie looked at the note once more and read it through carefully just to make sure she had understood it correctly. She had always suspected the Charms Professor wanted to date their father but she never believed the woman would stoop to trickery to get her wishes. And now that the girls had discovered each other and learned just how much each parent still loved the other, there was no way on earth they could afford to let her get her claws into their dear Papa. Taking out a spare bit of parchment, she quickly wrote a note agreeing to Abigail's plan and after giving Eros a handful of treats and a kiss to the head, she sent the owl on his way, hoping that everything would work out as they had planned. Now all she had to do was find a way to confess to their mother.

Minerva was downstairs in her private study reading when her daughter came in and interrupted her concentration. She watched as her little girl walked slowly over to her and without any warning, threw herself onto her mother's lap. Wrapping her arms around her mother and hugging her tightly, Evie began to cry silent tears. Minerva immediately discarded the book on the floor and drew her daughter into her arms, holding her as close as humanly possible and whispering soothing words into the little girls' ear.

Evie felt a fear like none she had ever known grip her heart. She knew that her father still adored their mother. Abigail had discovered as much and confirmed her every suspicion. And in talking with her mother, she could tell that her feelings for him had remained unchanged all these years. But now that they were standing on the threshold of confession, she wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

While their mother had been loving and attentive, there was still the chance she would grow incredibly angry with both of her daughters and Albus. What if her mother blamed her for the switch and demanded Abigail back? Would she also send Evie back to Albus without even a second thought? And what would her father say when he learned of their deception? He was definitely not one to anger. But the larger question was what would happen once the two adults met face to face?

Unfortunately the time for weighing her options and thinking of the best way to handle this situation was over. She knew that Abigail was worried enough to risk their exposure by sending Eros so things had to be serious. Thus, she was sitting in her mother's lap, sobbing for the past, the present and the future because it lay in the hands of herself and her sister.

"Abbie, my sweet, what's the matter? What's upset you so my petal?" Minerva asked softly as she lifted her daughter's chin to look into her eyes. For a split instant, Minerva felt as if she was looking directly into Albus' blue eyes and feeling every ounce of pain he had ever experienced both before and after her departure from their home.

"Oh Mum! I love you so much and I don't ever want to be away from you again," Evie began.

"Well, I'm afraid that isn't entirely possible. You'll start Hogwarts but I promise to owl you every week and you're welcome to come home when the schedule permits. And I can always come and visit you, if you'd like."

"But I'm not talking about Hogwarts. I've got something to tell you and I'm afraid that you'll leave me, just like you left Papa when I tell you." Evie realized that perhaps that was not the best way to start her conversation but the words tumbled from her lips long before her brain had a chance to process the thought. Judging from her mother's shocked expression, though, it has certainly struck a painful chord in her heart.

"Abigail McGonagall, you know that I would never leave you. No matter what has happened, you can always tell me. Besides, I'm positive there's nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you." Minerva kissed her daughter on both cheeks and then hugged her tighter than before. "Now, take a deep breath and start from the beginning. I'm sure whatever you have to tell me isn't so bad and we'll have a grand laugh about it after you're done."

Evie looked into the emerald eyes she had grown to love so much. Steeling her nerves and then cupping her mum's cheeks in her hands, she began to tell a fascinating tale. "Mum, when you look at me what do you see?"

"I see my beautiful daughter. I see the one person who has brought joy into my life and has filled my every waking moment with love. I also see the future."

"Do you see my father in me at all?"

"Of course I do. Sweetheart, you were conceived in love and while he's been absent from your life, I'm sure he loves you just as much as I do. Maybe even more because he's missed out on so much of your growing up so far. I see his eyes and as I told you before, you have a lot of his mannerisms and characteristics that remind me so much of him. But why all the questions?" Minerva was growing nervous with each passing moment. She had planned to tell Abigail about her sister before school started but not today…not this soon.

"And you see my sister as well, don't you?" Evie asked softly.

At first, Minerva was stunned. How in the world could her daughter have learned about the most carefully guarded secret in the entire wizarding world? "What? What are you talking about?" Minerva finally managed to force from her lips. Her eyes blinked furiously as she tried to get a better look at the little girl seated on her lap.

"Mum, I'm Evie. I've been here with you since you took Abigail into Diagon Alley for her school supplies." Evie paused to let her words sink in but she cautiously watched her mothers' reaction to the news. "We switched at Madame Malkin's when we ran into each other."

"You…you're my Evelyn? You're my other darling girl?" Minerva cupped Evie's face in her hands and studied her features carefully, not truly believing what she was hearing. "I can't believe it! I've been living with you all this time and while I noticed a few things were different, I never would have guessed that you were not Abigail." Minerva could not fight the steady stream of tears that were flowing down her face, nor did she really wish to try.

"Abigail and I met when we were being fitted for robes. Uncle Abe brought me to get my things because Papa was busy with Hogwarts business. Abe left me at Madame Malkin's and just as I was about finished, I turned around and saw the girl I now know as my twin. Madame Malkin took us up to her office and that's where we hatched our plan."

The whole time Evie was talking, Minerva was inspecting her daughter, from the length of her hair to the shape of her fingers, the high cheekbones, down to the long legs. She had been utterly fooled by the girls' switch and yet instead of being angry or upset, all she could feel was an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness.

"So that's why you've been asking me all those questions about your father and me. I suppose you have hundreds more so I think we need to sit down and have a true heart to heart discussion about everything."

"I'd like that but I have one question to ask before we start talking about you and Papa. Do you love me like you love Abigail?" Evie nervously waited for her mother's response, hoping she'd hear those three words she'd longed to hear for so many years.

"Oh my baby, of course I love you! There hasn't been a day gone by that I didn't think of holding you in my arms and telling you that myself. I want you to understand that I never loved you less than Abigail. In fact, I may have loved you more because you were always so far away. While Abigail was here with me, I knew that the other two-thirds of my heart was still at Hogwarts, with you and your father." A fresh wave of tears fell from both sets of eyes, blue and green, as they hugged.

Evie finally felt at home with her Mum. While she had heard the "I love you's" from her mother's lips too many times to count, this time was like the first because they were directed at her and the girl she was perceived to be.

It was Minerva who pulled back from the embrace and looked at Evie. "I still can't believe it's you," she said with a smile. "Do you still have that birthmark on your left shoulder? It was the shape of a perfect apple. Abigail has one in the same shape on her right shoulder and your father used to kid me about marking each of my children with love." Minerva laughed at the memory. "He used to tell me that you girls were the apples of our eyes and I suppose he was right."

"Yes I do," she said as she wiggled around inside her clothes so she could prove to her mother that she still had the apple mark. "See, it's there just like you remember."

Minerva reached a shaking hand to trace the small design on her daughter's shoulder and then hugged her once more. "Oh my sweet, beautiful Evelyn, how I've missed you so much! And I have just as many questions for you as you probably do for me."

Hours later, Evie had most of her questions about her parents' relationship answered. She had learned the heartbreak her mother had felt after leaving their home and how she cried for days when Albus hadn't searched for her. Minerva told her of the numerous plots to come and take her away, knowing that it would only cause Albus more pain when he learned that his daughter was gone from his life. She told her how she had secretly celebrated her birthday each year after Abigail went to bed and how she searched the newspapers every day for some information about Albus and his daughter.

"So I guess the question is whether or not you still love Papa," Evie asked boldly.

Minerva paused for a moment and then closed her eyes as her mind flooded with too many images of Albus to even count. "Yes, I do. I have never stopped loving him nor do I think I ever will. He was the only man I have every truly loved and when we married, I thought we'd live happily ever after. But as you can tell, life doesn't always grant us the fairy tale ending we so desperately crave."

"And what if I told you that he still loves you too?" Minerva shook her head as if to stop Evie from telling her any more but the little girl continued. "He would never let me have a cat because it reminded him of you. He used to say I had so many of your traits and I think some days it hurt him to even see me in his rooms. The most telling sign of all, though, is that he's never had a single date or even had a woman in his private sitting room since you went away. It's always been just the two of us and Uncle Abe."

"Darling, while that may all be true, that does not mean that he loves me still. That might just mean that he's realized what's most important in his life…his work. That's what drove us apart in the first place and I daresay that he doesn't wish to be burdened down with a wife. Besides, I'm sure if he had really wished to make amends with me and try to rebuild our marriage, he would have already contacted me somehow, if only to see how Abigail was doing."

"But that's just it! I know for a fact that he was trying to give you space in the hopes of you coming back to him. And then when you didn't, he felt it was too late and that you were never coming home. That's why he didn't contact you and Abigail."

"And just how do you know all of this? I'm sure he didn't tell you himself."

"No, Uncle Abe told Abigail and she told me in a letter I got from her the other day. We've been owling each other and explaining what we each had learned from the both of you."

"Does Albus know about your little switch?" Minerva suddenly realized that sooner or later she'd have to come face to face with the man who still owned her heart. She wasn't sure what he might think of her or even if he'd be willing to meet and discuss their new situation but it was something that must be confronted in the very near future.

"I'm not sure if he does now but Abigail was supposed to tell him tonight. We decided that we couldn't want any longer."

"And why is that?" Minerva asked with raised eyebrows. She sensed that this was not the way the girls had wanted to handle their confessions so there must have been some motive behind their deeds.

"The Charms professor at Hogwarts has decided that Papa needs to move on with his life and she's planned a trick to get him into go out with her. But Papa thinks that a group of colleagues are going out on Friday. Professor Cline is not a very nice woman and Abigail overheard her talking about making our Papa forget all about you one way or another, which means she's up to no good."

"Leave it to Abigail to overhear something like that. Your sister has always been able to hear things she shouldn't!" Minerva answered with a smile and a tap on Evie's nose. "But I don't understand what all this has to do with me. Your father is a grown man and can go out with whomever he chooses. I'm in no position to stop him."

"But if you still love each other, then why not at least tell him and let him decide? Mum, he still worships you, and even though he doesn't say it, I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me. I'm a constant reminder of you and the love you two shared. Don't you see? He feels the same way about you that you do him. All you two need to do is sit down and talk things through. If not for your sakes, then think of Abigail and me."

Minerva was at a loss for words. Her bright daughter was making some very valid points and yet her heart wasn't sure it could withstand having to say goodbye to him again. As she looked at Evie and thought of all the years she'd lost because of the stubbornness of herself and Albus, something within her changed. For once, she was going to think of the happy moments between them and the love that had conceived their children. For once, she was going to risk being hurt again by the only man who could bring her to her knees with a few simple words. "Alright, Evie. What do we do now?"

To Be Continued…


	15. Stalling for Time

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter Fifteen: Stalling for time by Clayre**

Abigail had received word from her sister that their mother knew of the switch and was going to come to Hogwarts. Evie had written in her letter that she could expect them at lunchtime on Friday. It was now four o'clock that Friday afternoon and there had been so sign of Evie or their mother. Abigail was feeling uncomfortable. It was getting closer and closer to the hour that her father was going to meet up with that woman and Abigail couldn't do much about it.

She had complained of stomach cramps during the morning and her father had sent for the school medi-witch to check her over and the nurse had found nothing wrong with her. She had also informed her Uncle Aberforth what was going on but he had been unable to help. He told her that her father was a grown man and able to handle the situation easily. Abigail hadn't mentioned about Evie returning and bringing their mother with her.

Abigail glanced at the large, ornate grandfather clock that stood in the far left corner of the room and shifted uncomfortably. Time was ticking away and Abigail felt useless. She didn't want to blurt out that she was actually Abigail and that they were soon to all be reunited again. She hadn't told her father who she was yet. She couldn't find the words to speak to him about it. He had also been rushed off his feet with one thing after the other all day. Armando Dippet had been called away to a meeting and her father had been left in charge. Once again, he had been taken away from her by his work and Abigail was beginning to understand how her mother felt so many years ago.

The days she had spent with her father had been wonderful, full of laughter and eating sweets together while talking about a range of different subjects. He hadn't been with her all the time because his work had taken over and Abigail had been left to her own devices. She spent most of the free time thinking. Her thoughts wandered to her mother and father's relationship. To her they seemed the perfect couple. She had seen a picture of them together beside her father's bed and had stared at it for hours. (If he had the picture there, Evie would have recognized Minerva in her locket that Aberforth had given her. Maybe Abigail went snooping in a special drawer that she managed to unlock with an advanced charm or something and found the photo…just a suggestion.) They seemed truly happy.

For a while, Abigail had blamed her mother for parting the family. She wasn't proud of doing that but she couldn't help her feelings. Her emotions were on overload and her mother seemed the best person to blame. Aberforth had laid most of the blame at her father's door, which had surprised Abigail. She would have thought he would have been on his brother's side. The more time her father was away, Abigail realized what her mother must have felt. She resented her father for having the job he had. He was a great professor but she wanted him to be a dad. She was so used to being the center of her mother's world that living with her father had been a shock. Abigail knew that her father's love for her was strong and that she was the apple of his eye, well Evie was. She couldn't blame him for working hard. It was something he had to do but she wished he didn't. Abigail wondered why he hadn't searched for them once he knew they had gone. She had heard his excuses but she couldn't help but think they were pitiful. She supposed he found it harder each day to get up the courage to find them but she wished he had tried though. She knew of the letters he wrote her and where they were all hidden. Perhaps when her parents got back together they could all read them.

"Sweetpea," came the sound of her father's voice "are you here?"

Albus Dumbledore walked in and smiled at his daughter. She was looking more like her mother each day now and it pulled at his heartstrings. He, once again, felt bad for working while he should be spending time with her before she started her school life.

"Hello Papa," Abigail replied as she sprung from the chair she was sitting in and launched herself into his arms.

"Oh, what a welcome," he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. "How's the stomach?"

"Oh," said Abigail pulling back slightly "it's a little better."

"Would you like me to cancel tonight?" he asked her.

Abigail thought for a moment. She was unsure what to say. It would be perfect if he stayed but she also wanted the woman who was trying to trick her father to be caught in her devious plan of deceiving Albus.

"Would you mind?" she questioned.

"Evie," answered Albus "you are my main concern. Dinners can be rearranged, unlike you."

Albus chuckled and stared down at his daughter. She had definitely changed over the last few days and to him she seemed like a totally new person. It was decided that Albus would cancel the drinks and dinner with the staff and stay with his daughter. They were going to play a selection of muggle games that had been given to Albus for Christmas last year and have their own little feast up in their rooms.

While her father was finding the games, Abigail glanced at the clock again and worried. Where were they? Had something gone wrong? Had there been an accident? She hadn't heard a word from her sister since the note she received that morning saying that they would be all together for lunch. But that had been five hours ago now.

"A knut for your thoughts?" asked Albus as he walked over and placed the games down on the table.

Abigail looked at the pile and smiled. There was Snakes and Ladders, Connect 4, Scrabble and Monopoly. She had played all of these before with her mother and had always enjoyed them.

"My thoughts aren't worth that much!" she replied with a smile.

"Well if you want to share," he continued, "then I am all ears."

Abigail smiled and nodded her head before leaning forward and began to unpack Snakes and Ladders. They both got into the game with Abigail ahead when there was a knock on the door and Abigail's heart started to beat faster. They were finally here. Albus rose from his chair and walked over to the door. He opened it and greeted the visitor politely.

"Nicholette," he said with a smile "what can we do for you?"

"Can I come in Albus?" she asked even though she had already walked into the room and was scanning it as if she was looking for something or someone. "Evie dear, how are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you," answered Abigail through gritted teeth. She didn't like it that Nicholette had appeared unannounced.

"Good," replied the Charms professor "you won't mind if I steal your father for an hour then."

"Nicholette," interrupted Albus "I am staying in with Evie tonight. She hasn't been too well today and I would like to keep an eye on her. I am sure we can arrange another night. I have responsibilities here."

Nicholette didn't take his words too seriously. She had spent most of the day making herself beautiful for her date with Albus Dumbledore and she wasn't going to give up so easily. All she needed to do was get past the daughter and then Albus Dumbledore would be like putty in her hands.

"Albus," she said sweetly "I really think you need this night out. Evie looks well enough to spend some time with someone else but you. You need some adult company."

"Maybe tomorrow night," answered Albus. "Tonight I have my daughter to keep company."

"May I speak freely?" asked Nicholette who was watching Abigail closely.

"You may," answered Albus who was rather confused by the whole situation. Why was his presence needed so badly at a staff get together?

"I think she is putting it on," declared Nicholette. "She doesn't want to share you with anyone else. She isn't putting your happiness first, just her own selfishness."

"Professor," snapped Albus, slipping into his professional mode. "Evie is only eleven years old, a child. I will not have you speak to or about her like this!"

Abigail had risen from her chair and had gone to stand beside her father, glaring at the witch before her. Abigail might be pretending about her cramps but she was willing to share her father but only with her sister and mother. Albus had placed a protective arm around his daughter. He had been completely taken back by Nicholette's outburst.

"Children can be spiteful," argued Nicholette. "She has you wrapped around her little finger!"

"She is my daughter and I am bound to choose her over some staff drinks this evening," replied Albus. "Now I think you ought to be going."

Abigail tried not to smirk at the look on Nicholette's face. She looked down at her feet so she could stifle a giggle. Nicholette was about the turn on her heel and storm out when there was a gentle tapping on the door and a girl with black hair and blue eyes peered around it mischievously.

To be continued.


	16. The Truth Revealed

_**The Truth Revealed: By Ang.**_

Silence filled the room as three pairs of eyes stared at the new addition to the room. Albus looked from the tiny girl framed in the doorway back to the mirror image of that same girl standing right beside him. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, apparently searching for his voice but not finding it immediately.

Evie walked into the room tentatively, locking eyes with her sister and giving her a questioning glance about the other woman staring at her. In an instant, she realized they had arrived just in time to spare Albus the attempt of seduction by this woman and yet the one who still owned his heart and would be the most capable of winning his love stood just outside the door waiting impatiently. Minerva had felt it best to ease Albus into the situation rather than just barge in on him and catch him completely by surprise.

"Evie?" Albus asked looking down at the young lass by his side.

"No, Papa. I'm Abigail. That's Evie over there," she answered quietly but with an apologetic smile on her face. She wasn't sure what emotions were flashing in his usually clear blue eyes. She had learned quickly that one could tell what Albus was feeling just by the color and expressions radiating from his stare. Yet, this was one time that those emotions and thoughts were hidden.

Albus turned his head and locked stares with Evie, still standing nervously close to the slightly opened door. She knew her mother was just outside and listening intently to everything that was said. "How…when…" he managed to stutter before dropping to his knees and hugging Abigail tightly, as if seeing her for the first time in his life. She eagerly returned his embrace and for the first time felt that he really and truly loved her for he knew it was Abigail he was holding and not Evie.

"Well, isn't this a cozy little scene," snapped Nicholette. "It would seem that their mother is playing a few tricks of her own now." Nicholette looked from one girl to the other before scanning Albus' face for any type of response. When she got none, she decided to press her luck. "Maybe she's realized her grand mistake and now that they're supposed to start school, she wants back into the Dumbledore bed!"

Both girls started towards her, as if they were ready to tear her limb from limb but Albus' strong arms around Abigail and his halting glare at Evie stopped them both in their tracks. "You have no right whatsoever to speak ill of my wife and their mother, especially in front of my children. And no matter what the reasons, they are of no concern of yours. This is a family matter and one in which you have no right to intrude! I think it's past the time of your departure, Professor." Albus fixed cold eyes on the woman who was still shooting daggers at his children. "NOW!" he added as the seconds flew by.

Before Nicholette took her leave she looked at each of the girls with anger etched across her features. "You're both horrid little girls! If I'd had my way, you'd both be shipped off to your mother where the three of you could live miserably without the man you don't even deserve!" She turned on her heels and gasped as she stood nearly toe to toe with Minerva McGonagall, rage blazing in her emerald green eyes.

"Fortunately for all of us, you won't get your way or even a say in the matter of what happens to me and my children. Now I do believe that Albus asked you politely to leave. If I ask you, I can assure you it won't be nearly as nice as the way you spoke to my daughters!" Minerva's fury was not one to be teased or tampered with and Nicholette realized she was not a woman to be tested, at least not now. Brushing past Minerva, she huffed and turned to face Albus one last time.

"We could have had something amazing but obviously you're not as smart as everyone thinks you are. You're giving up a chance for happiness with me so that you can devote your entire life to a woman who left you and two girls who only want to manipulate you. You deserve each other," she spat as she slammed the door behind her.

Once again there was silence, the deafening kind that allows one to hear a pin drop on the carpeted floor. It was Abigail who made the first move and in a flash she was in her mother's arms as Evie made her way into Albus' embrace. Tears and kisses fell freely upon each girl and several moments passed before the girls pulled back and stood side by side, watching and waiting for their parents to finally speak to one another.

"Hello Albus," Minerva began softly, a hint of her Scottish accent seeping through her voice. Albus has always loved it when she lost her focus and slipped into the slight lilt he had grown to love. He remembered waking her each morning with kisses, on the mornings when he was actually home, and hearing her husky voice murmur a 'good morning' using that very same tone and to hear it once more sent a warm feeling through him.

"Minerva, you look beautiful," he answered in all sincerity. He watched as she dropped her eyes to the floor and he hoped he hadn't overstepped his boundaries but it was the only thing he could think to say. For years he'd dreamed of this moment and the things he'd like to say to her but suddenly they were all so unimportant, except for the feelings and emotions that came straight from the depths of his heart and soul. He had never stopped loving her and wondering where it had all gone wrong but years ago he finally came to the conclusion that it was mostly his fault but by then it was too late to go after her.

Abigail and Evie nudged each other and tried hard not to giggle at their parents' reactions to seeing each other again. They could tell that things were somewhat stilted between them but it was probably due to the long absence from each other. Neither Albus nor Minerva could think of anything in particular to say so it was left up to the girls.

"We hope you're not angry with us for switching places on you. We met in Madame Malkin's when we went to get our school supplies," Abigail started.

"Yes, and she was kind enough to help us pull off the little trade. She was just as shocked as we were to learn about the other. Seems we weren't the only ones kept in the dark for years," Evie added. "We didn't mean to make you mad, but we each wanted to spend some time alone with the other parent and I for one am not sorry in the least."

Minerva smiled at Evie, who she realized was speaking directly to her. "And I only wish I had realized it was you instead of Abigail sooner. It must have been hard pretending to be each other while wanting so desperately to be with us," Minerva said as a tear began to fall from down her cheek.

"Oh Mum, don't cry! We're both together and as long as you and Papa aren't angry at us, it will all be okay," Abigail said rushing to her mother's side, followed quickly by Evie. The two girls wrapped their arms around Minerva and planted kisses to her cheeks. Drawing her children tightly into her arms, Minerva kissed them each on the forehead and rocked them slightly back and forth, watching Albus to see what his reaction would be towards their children.

"Don't I get a hug like that too," he asked quietly but with a smile. He had knelt down and was holding out his hands to the girls', hoping they'd grant him the same kind of reception. He was not disappointed when they looked back at their mum, as if searching for permission, only to be pushed from her arms towards him.

A long forgotten happiness filled Minerva's heart as seeing both of her beautiful daughters being held protectively in Albus' arms. For a moment, she longed to be there herself, to feel his warmth wrapped around her and feeling the overwhelming love between them. But she dared not dream of such a scene for it would only open old wounds and taint the present with their past.

After everyone had finally overcome the initial shock and had grown somewhat comfortable in the sitting room, Evie tried to broach the subject of Nicholette with her father.

"Papa, what was that horrible woman taking about when she said that you two could have had something amazing? You've never mentioned her before but she seemed almost like you had broken a date with her. I don't understand why she blames us for what happened between the two of you," she tried to answer innocently. Her motive was simple. She wanted to hear the story for her mum's benefit, to prove to her that their father had not dated since her departure.

"To be truthful, I have only suspicions about that, sweetpea. It is Evie, right? Honestly, I never realized just how much you two look alike until seeing you sitting side by side."

"I can answer that Papa," Abigail offered, quickly picking up in her sister's reasoning. "I overheard Nicholette Cline and another professor talking about how you hadn't dated since mum and I left and she told the other professor about her master plan. She invited you to a staff dinner but really it was just supposed to be the two of you at a romantic table for two. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to seem like a snoop," she said before thinking. Quickly she looked over at her mum, who was smiling, almost near a slight giggle of her own.

"So there never was a staff dinner? Is that why you suddenly developed a stomach ache, little one?" he asked peering at her with piercing eyes, filled with a hint of mirth.

"Yes that and well I knew mum and Evie were coming here today to see us and…"

"Wait! Am I the only one who didn't know about this switch? Minerva, when did you find out," he asked.

"I only found out about it last night when Evie confessed to me and since I knew it would be something we needed to discuss, I decided to bring her here myself. I hope that was alright with you. I don't mean to intrude in any way so I'll go into Hogsmeade for the night and…"

"You'll do no such a thing. I just got my entire family back under one roof and I'm not ready to watch anyone walk out that door. Please, stay. I am sure we can make adequate sleeping arrangements for everyone, even if I have to give you my bed and sleep on the sofa. I can enlarge the Evie's bed and they can share at least for a few nights." Albus' pleading eyes had always been able to crack Minerva's strong resolve on any matter and he proved once more that he still had that power over her.

"Alright then, if you're sure it's not an inconvenience. I'd like the chance to spend more time with both of my girls."

"Good, then it's settled. I'll go and make the necessary adjustments to the beds and get my things from our bedroom. And I know two young ladies that need to take a bath before bed. Your mother and I will be in to tuck you in later." The three women in the room were too busy sharing looks of amusement and mischief as Albus spoke. Minerva had quickly picked up on the fact that he still referred to the room where he slept as 'ours' and the girls had seized upon that one word too.

"Are any of you listening to me?" he asked with a chuckle. "Now, I expect to see two clean faces and bodies in pajamas when we come into that room in half an hour," he teased before shooing the girls off in the direction of the bathroom and bedroom.

Albus turned to Minerva, watching her stare after her girls as they disappeared through the doorway. "It's really wonderful to see them together, isn't it?" he asked softly. "I've thought about this day ever since you left and now it all seems like a dream." He had not taken his eyes off Minerva since the young ladies had left the room. Old feelings were crashing to the surface but in his heart he knew that if there was even a chance at winning her back, there were lots of wounds he needed to heal first.

"I will admit I was worried about sending Abigail here this year. I've dreaded telling her everything and have been putting it off until closer to the start of the school term. I guess I just waited too long," Minerva remarked. "But seeing her with you and knowing that I had been granted the chance to spend some time with Evie gives me a feeling of hope. I don't want them separated again, Albus. They will need each other at school and I will work with you in any way I can to keep them from experiencing the pains of separation that we went through." She smiled weakly up at him and patted his hand. "Now, I think I'll go and take a bath of my own so that once we tuck the girls in for the night, I can get to bed early. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be filled with questions and we'll need all the strength we can get."

To Be Continued…


	17. Family Talk

**The Parent Trap**

**A/n: **Sorry about the short length of this chapter, my muse well and truly deserted me as I was trying to write this so it was hard work. I hope you all enjoy it though.

Chapter 17: Family Talk. By Clayre 

Abigail and Evie peered around the door that led into the living room and saw their mother and father sitting on comfortable looking chairs. They were sitting in silence and Abigail noticed that her mother was staring into the empty fireplace. She looked across at her father and saw that he was watching his estranged wife intently. The silence in the room didn't fill the girls with delight and they became worried that things weren't going as they had planned. But then it was bound to be hard at first.

Evie pushed the door open and walked in, taking her sisters' hand as she did so. Both Albus and Minerva turned around at the sound of the door closing and smiled at their daughters.

"Nice of you both to join us!" said Albus, with a twinkle in his eye.

The girls had been longer than half an hour but that had been because they had been discussing their parents and being horrible about Nicholette. Evie hadn't had any reason to dislike the Professor until she had tried to worm herself into their family. She had never assumed that anyone would have a crush on her Papa because he was her Papa and she wanted her Mother back. The girls had laughed themselves silly as they remembered their father's slip of the tongue when he had referred to his bedroom as their mothers' as well. They also noted that their mother didn't correct him when he had said it and that was bound to have been a good sign.

"We got carried away," Evie answered as she walked towards him and hopped on to his lap

"Lots to catch up on!" added Abigail as she sat on the arm of her mother's chair.

Minerva placed her hand over her daughter's hand and squeezed it tenderly and then toyed with a piece of hair that had come loose from Abigail's ponytail.

"So what did you chat about?" she inquired.

"Just this and that," answered Abigail as she looked over at Evie. "What have you two been talking about?"

"This and that!" answered Albus with a chuckle.

He watched with amusement as both his daughters rolled their eyes in the fashion that their mother would do when he gave her those sorts of answers ten or more years ago. In truth, he and Minerva hadn't really spoken to one another while they waited for their daughters to reappear. They had asked each other how the other was and made small talk before slipping into a comfortable silence, which surprised both of them. Albus had tried to think of something to say but alas, his courage and brain failed him once again as they had done all those years ago.

"Are you angry with us?" questioned Evie as she looked at her father and then at her mother.

"No not at all," answered Minerva with a small smile. "We are just sorry that you had to resort to this to get to know us. If anyone is to be angry then it should be you two."

Albus nodded. He completely agreed with what she had said. He had been surprised that the girls had taken the news as well as they had. He had expected screaming matches and doors being slammed one after the other. He had expected Evie to be angry with him for keeping her twin sister a secret and he expected Abigail to angry with him for not being in her life. Looking at the two girls before him, he saw no anger but instead love and hope twinkling in their blue eyes.

"In a strange way," began Abigail "it seems like a big adventure and that's exciting. There is no time to feel anger or regret because we have found each other now."

Abigail still surprised Minerva with her wisdom at such a young age and this was one of those times when Minerva would stare at her daughter with awe.

"I swear I just heard your mother talking then," teased Albus, as he looked across at Minerva. "You have done a wonderful job bringing up our daughter."

Abigail looked at her mother and grinned. She had often been told that she sounded just like her mother and she had always been proud of that fact. She had always known that it had been hard for her mother bringing her up by herself. They had lived comfortably and Abigail had never gone without and she had been the apple of her mother's eye.

"As you have done with bringing up Evie," said Minerva with a smile. "She has grown into an exceptional young lady and reminds me so much of you. When I think back to the days that I thought she was Abigail, it is obvious that she couldn't have been her sister. But then I didn't expect such a situation."

Albus winked at Evie and then at Abigail. He completely agreed with Minerva. He had not expected the swap and even though Evie seemed out of character, he had put it down to her growing up and acting like a young lady.

Albus would freely admit to anyone that asked that he had found it extremely hard to juggle personal life with his professional life. He had tried hard to make Minerva and his daughters his number one responsibility but someone else always wanted him and he would come to their aid.

He understood why Minerva had left him ten years ago. She had had enough of always coming last to Hogwarts, Grindelwald, the Ministry of Magic and Armando Dippet. He had known that if his wife walked out on him, he should go after her but male pride and cowardness prevented him from going after her. Also, he had been called away to deal with something else that the ministry couldn't handle.

Bringing up Evie alone hadn't been easy. He felt guilt deep within him because he hadn't always been present when she needed him most. It ate him up inside that he hadn't been able to go to Diagon Alley with her to get her Hogwarts supplies and when he had missed her first ever lesson on a broomstick. He knew that Evie loved and adored him and he also knew that she understood that if she were ever in any trouble then he would drop everything.

"Were we alike when we were babies before we were separated?" asked Evie with interest.

"From the moment you were both born," began Minerva "your father and I knew that you were different from one another!"

"Abigail was born first and didn't even cry when she came into the world," continued Albus "while you my girl, came into the world screaming as though a herd of wild hippogriffs was after you!"

Minerva smiled at the memory and closed her eyes. She could remember it as if it were yesterday. Albus had only just made it back in time from France to see Abigail coming into the world. He had been gathering information underground for his own underground group, the Order of the Phoenix, when Minerva had gone into labour. She had frantically scribbled down a note and sent it on its' way. Twenty hours later she was beginning to panic when he hadn't arrived and on top of being in labour, Minerva was rather tearful and stressed.

Abigail had been crowning when suddenly Albus appeared by his wife's side and gripped her hand while mumbling apologies to her. His apologies had fallen on deaf ears as Minerva had been preparing herself to push. Ten minutes later, Abigail Celeste Dumbledore had been born and was looking around the room with interest. Twenty minutes later, Evelyn Athena Dumbledore was born and she let the whole school know of her arrival and what a powerful set of lungs she had.

"You both had a little bit of dark hair but your eyes were bright blue," said Minerva with a tear in her eye. "Abigail weighed a little more that you Evie but you soon caught up. You had an appetite just like your father at such a young age while Abigail was a fussy eater when we put you on to solids!"

"Evie would eat anything you gave her," added Albus with a chuckle."Still does as a matter of fact!"

"Papa!" exclaimed Evie before batting him playfully on the arm.

The evening progressed with Albus and Minerva giving their daughters an insight to their first year on life. The girls found out that they had both crawled within days of each other but Evie had taken her first steps long before Abigail had. Evie had been nearly one but Abigail had been fifteen months before she did that and Minerva had put it down to her been poorly at that stage. Albus had expressed regret that he hadn't been there when Abigail had taken her first steps and Minerva had fallen quiet. An uneasy silence had fallen on the room until Evie had asked some other questions and the room filled with chatter and laughter again.

The large grandfather clock struck midnight and Albus looked across at Minerva who had moved across to the couch earlier that evening and he saw that both the girls were fast asleep with their heads resting on her lap.

"Perhaps we should get them to bed!" he whispered.

"I think that would be wise," she answered. "My legs are getting numb."

With a gentle flick of his wrists, both the girls were levitated in the air and moved towards their bedroom. Minerva rose to her feet and stretched, the feeling of blood rushing to her legs made her dizzy for a bit before following Albus and the sleeping girls into their bedroom.

Minerva walked ahead and turned down the covers of the bed while Albus carefully lowered them down between the sheets. He took a step back as Minerva proceeded to tuck the girls into bed. He watched with an amazing amount of love as she kissed the girls on their forehead. She lingered over Evie before placing her hand on Evie's face and whispered 'I missed you my Evie'.

Minerva moved away from her daughters and watched as Albus kissed them both on the cheek. It felt like they had been putting the girls to bed together for eleven years and that made Minerva feel strange. She couldn't quite place her feelings just yet. Albus walked over to her and smiled softly in the dimly lit room before opening the door.

"After you my dear!"

To be continued.


	18. A Path To Forgiveness

**A Path To Forgiveness by Ang**

"I can't believe they're back together, Albus. They act as if they've known each other all their lives and yet I know it is because of me that they've lost all those years," Minerva finally said as they closed the door and returned to the sofa. "All that wasted time and it's all my fault."

"Minerva, you know that's not true. Neither of them blames you for what happened between us. I feel like you do though. If I had not been so foolish or set in my ways, I would have realized what was happening between us and gone after you both. Instead, I chose to believe you would come back and when you did not, I made myself believe it was too late."

Minerva stared into his face, his eyes no longer twinkling but filling with unshed tears. "If you had come to me a year after we left and offered a sincere apology, it would not have been too late, Albus. I loved you and leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done. But what's worse is I left my child behind. Talk about the worst of mothers…"

"How were you to know that you were leaving her behind? I am positive had you actually thought I would not follow, you would have packed up both our bundles of joy and taken them with you." He reached over and took her hand in his. "You are a wonderful mother. Just look at the amazing job you've done with Abigail. She's just like you in so many ways and for that I am most grateful."

Minerva gave a weak smile in response to his praise. "And I meant what I said about Evie. She's a true delight and I can see your influence in her life." She paused to look into the dying embers of the fire. "Now it seems we have a slight dilemma on our hands."

"And what would that be, my dear?" Albus had always used that phrase as a term of endearment for Minerva. It had started long before they were actually lovers or married, back to the days when she was his student. And even to this day, whenever she heard it, her heart gave a slight quiver for it evoked so many emotions and memories.

"What do to with the girls between now and when they start school? I don't think it's fair to deny them this time to get to know each other. We've already seen to it that they've lost eleven years. I know I will not allow them to lose another month or even another week on my behalf."

"Why can't you and Abigail stay here…with me and Evie? There's plenty of room. The staff at Hogwarts will certainly understand once things have been explained." He looked deep into her emerald eyes. "And it will give us a chance to spend time with both of our girls at once."

"I don't know Albus. While that sounds like a logical and workable plan, there are so many things to consider. First and foremost, you still have duties to attend to and I will not go back to the way things were when I left. I cannot live here and take care of our daughters while you fight evil wizards, attend meetings, and basically visit us whenever we can fit into your schedule." Minerva felt her temper beginning to rise as well as her voice and she quickly worked to subdue both. "I think I've had a long day and I need to get some sleep. We can discuss this later, but for now I think it's best if we just take each day as it comes."

Albus watched as Minerva gracefully rose and crossed the room towards the bedroom door. "Thank you for the use of the bedroom, Albus. I'll send some blankets and a pillow out to you in a few minutes." She turned to walk inside the bedroom but turned and glanced back at the man still sitting on the sofa, seeing his head buried in his hands. "Albus, it took both of us to destroy what we had and it is going to take both of us to make a suitable life for each of our daughters. But it will take time." She paused as he looked up at her and gave a faint smile. "Good night and sleep well." With that, she closed the door leaving him all alone with his thoughts.

And those thoughts plagued him all through the night. He wasn't sure what time it was when he finally drifted to sleep but even then his memories would not leave him alone. He recalled scenes from the happier days with Minerva. Their wedding and honeymoon, the day they learned they were having twins, their first birthdays, and all the nights he held Minerva in his arms all ran though his weary mind. And then, just as quickly as those memories had appeared, they were gone and replaced with the dark days.

Those were the ones that haunted his dreams, even before Minerva was around to remind him of what he had lost. He could still hear Evie calling for her mommy after a nightmare. He heard her asking why her mum wasn't there for her birthdays. Even the times when she hadn't thought he could hear, she had cried for the woman she was too young to remember. Waking in a cold sweat, he rose and walked to the bedroom door of his sleeping children. As he eased the door open and peered inside, he felt a hand on his back.

"I couldn't sleep either. I had to check to make sure I wasn't dreaming," Minerva whispered.

"I'm sorry Minerva…for everything," he quietly said in reply.

"Now is not the time, Albus. Give us time to heal and perhaps one day things will be different." Minerva walked over and drew the blankets up around each of her daughters, kissing them each once more before returning to bed, leaving Albus to follow in her path.

"Did you hear that Evie?" Abigail asked excited. "Mum thinks that there's a chance for change."

"And Papa actually said he was sorry," Evie whispered back to her sister. "I think there's hope yet, sis, and all we have to do is help them along just a bit."

"How do you suggest we go about that? We're not even sure how long Mum will stay here and what will happen to us if she decides to leave. I'm sure they'll each want us for a little bit of what's left of our summer." Abigail had always been the logical thinker between the two and it was evidenced by her questioning of her sister. Evie, on the other hand, liked to dream up ideas only to have her father or Uncle Aberforth show her the flaws.

"I'm not sure but we've got to think of something. Maybe if we leave them alone tomorrow they'll actually feel free to talk and that's always good. I just know that if they sat down and really talked about what happened all those years ago, they'd both see how wrong they each were for splitting up like they did."

"Well, I can tell you for a fact that it is going to take a lot more for Mum to forgive him than just that simple apology. I've lived with her long enough to know that when she puts her mind to something, it's very hard to change it."

"Ah but my dear sister, that was before Papa and I were back in her life. She might be able to deny one of us, but never both of us. If we can just get Papa to see that he might have a chance at winning her back, then she'll have three of us to contend with and as you've already seen, Papa can be a very persuasive man." It was another hour before the two scheming witches finally stopped talking long enough to drift back to sleep.

Albus was the first to wake the following morning and despite his rough night, he was a happy man. It had been ages since his entire family had been under one roof and even though things were far from settled, he felt optimistic. Taking matters into his own hands, he hastily wrote Armando an owl telling him of the recent events and begging for a little time to get his family business taken care of satisfactorily. When he received a prompt reply stating that his request had been granted, he felt like a new man…a man who had a wife and a family.

Minerva rolled over in bed and snuggled deep into the bedding. It smelled of lemon drops and Albus' cologne. A broad smile broke across her face as she drifted between the deep sleep and the hazy awake period which often came with morning. For a brief period, she was transported to a time when she would reach across the bed, hoping to snuggle with Albus before the morning started. When she fully woke, she chastised herself for becoming so sentimental and for even entertaining the notion of him lying beside her. Drawing his dressing gown around her slender frame, she walked into the sitting room to greet the day.

"It's about time you got us, Minerva. I thought you'd be up with the sunshine this morning," Albus said handing her a cup of freshly brewed tea. When she looked around, she was shocked. He had moved the furniture and instead of a sofa and end tables, there was a grand table set for four.

"I thought it might be nice for the girls if we all sat down to breakfast together, just like a normal family. I took the liberty of having the house elves prepare a feast with lots of choices. I wasn't sure what you liked to eat for breakfast but I did remember what you used to eat all those years ago."

"That's very kind of you, Albus, and it looks delicious. I admit that when I woke up this morning, my stomach was growling. Shall I go wake the girls?"

"Perfect and I'll pour their juice," he answered. Before she had taken the first step towards their door, Albus was already pulling out their chairs and making sure everything was in order.

"Albus, come quickly!" Minerva yelled from their bedroom.

Dropping the pitcher of juice on the floor, he dashed to her side and looked into the room in confusion. His little angels, his darling girls were gone. Rushing to their beds he pulled back the sheets, hoping to find them hiding beneath. Instead all he found was a note pinned to Abigail's unicorn.

Dear Mum and Papa,

We thought we'd like to explore the castle together this morning and maybe some of the grounds too. Evie promised to show me around and help me become familiar with the school since I'll be starting here soon enough. Since we're not sure where our adventures will lead us, there's no use looking for us. Besides, you know we won't be easily found and you can take this quiet time to talk about our futures, hopefully as a family.

If you feel up to it and would like to spend some time with us as a family, we'll be at the east side of the lake around lunch. Evie talked to the house elves early this morning and they're going to bring a picnic basket for us.

Enjoy your morning together!

Love,

Abigail and Evie

Minerva sank onto the bed and tried to catch her breath. She had been scared that their children had grown angry with them and run away. Instead, they were just being mischievous children, rising early to seek an adventure together. A giggle escaped her lips and Albus looked at her in confusion.

"Can you imagine what it would have been like if they'd actually grown up together? I dare say we would have had our hands full in keeping up with those two lassies!" Albus shared in her humor and before long, they were both overcome with a wave of relief, knowing that their girls were safe and most likely having the time of their lives…together.

"Come on my dear, let's not waste this glorious breakfast. The least you can do is help me eat it since your daughters have deserted me."

"My daughters? You're the one who always sought the thrill of the unknown," she teased taking his offered hand. "Besides, I seem to remember a story about yourself and Abeforth pulling a similar trick to your mother and father once so they have to get it from your side of the family."

"Perhaps they do but I know one thing for certain." Minerva raised her eyebrows in silent question. "They get their looks from your side of the family and I couldn't be more pleased." Holding out her chair, he waited for her to be seated before taking his place across the table and beginning to enjoy their first full day together again.

TBC…


	19. Learning to share

Chapter Nineteen:Learning to Shareby Clayre

Evie dragged her sister into the trophy room and made her press her nose up against the cold, glass cabinet. An array of differently shaped trophies was on display ranging from the Hogwarts House Cup to special awards for individual students.

"Look at that one!" urged Evie as she pointed to the large, dark wood Quidditch trophy that stood beside the grand Quidditch cup.

"What about it?" asked Abigail who was a little confused at what she was supposed to be looking at behind the glass.

"Honestly," sighed Evie "your eyesight is as bad as Papa's!"

Both girls broke into a fit of giggles at the comment about their father. They both knew that his eyesight was pretty bad when he wasn't wearing his glasses. Evie had told Abigail a story of when he had been searching high and low for his glasses only for Evie to tell that they were on his head.

"Mum's name is on it," continued Evie, once her laughter had subsided "Aunt Xio said that she could have played professionally."

Abigail turned to look at her newly found sister with her mouth hanging open in shock and surprise. She had never known that her mother had played quidditch. She knew of her passion for the game but she had never seen her mother go near a broomstick.

"Mum hates flying though!" said Abigail.

Evie seemed to have an answer for everything and Abigail was slightly taken back that her sister seemed to know more about their mother than she did. It wasn't that she was jealous but Abigail had known their mother longer.

"Aunt Xio said that there was an accident during the final house match against the snakes," explained Evie. "They played dirty and Mum fell but it was only down to Papa that she survived the fall. She refused to play again after that."

"Mum never told me any of this," said Abigail sadly. "You know stuff about her and you have known her less than me. It's not fair!"

Evie turned her head sideways and looked at her twin sister. What she saw in her face wasn't what she expected. She had thought that Abigail was joking around but Evie could tell from the look of pain and anguish on her face that she was far from joking. Evie hadn't meant it to come across how it had been taken. She just wanted to show Abigail the cup. She hadn't thought that Abigail would take offense and it saddened her greatly to know that she had upset her sister.

"Abigail," said Evie softly "I didn't mean to get one up on you. I still have so much to learn about our mother and I want to learn it from you. Please don't be angry! This trophy was the only story I had about her."

Abigail wiped a tear from her cheek and stared back at her sister. She couldn't quite believe that she had reacted as she had. She knew that Evie didn't have many memories of their mother just like she didn't have any of her father. But it had unnerved her. Abigail had always thought that she knew everything about her mother and it was a shock to discover that she didn't.

"Sorry Evie," Abigail replied, her voice full of remorse. "Everything is going to be so different from now on. We are going to have to share and neither of us has had to do that before!"

Evie nodded. She had been so caught up in the fact that she had found her sister and her mother that she hadn't given much thought to what was going to happen afterwards. She had assumed that Abigail and her mother would move into Hogwarts with them and that everything would fit into place. She knew that she would spend time with Abigail during the school term and she hoped that they were in the same house. But she also wanted her mother to be in the castle all day, every day, because it fit in with what she wanted.

"They may never get back together," said Abigail breaking into her sisters' musings. "We might have to spend one holiday with one of them and the other holiday with the other one. They may have their favourite!"

"Well I am probably Papa's because I have always lived with him," said Evie in a matter of fact tone. "And you are Mum's for the same reason!"

"How would you feel if Papa said to you that he want to spend some time alone with me?" questioned Abigail. She was very much like her mother when it came to direct questions.

"Well Papa wouldn't say that!" protested Evie.

"Nor would Mum," replied Abigail "but I know if she did, I would be angry and upset and feel that she was pushing me away. I think it is only natural!"

"You don't want to share them?" asked Evie in shock.

"It's not about sharing Evie," said Abigail. "It's about learning to be a family and not to get jealous!"

Evie looked at her sister with wide eyes. She wasn't entirely sure about what her sister was saying. It seemed very grown up for an eleven year old and Evie presumed that she was like this because she had lived with their mother for most of her life. Evie couldn't imagine ever coming out with something like that until she was at least one hundred years old.

"What do you think they are doing right now?" asked Evie, changing the subject to what their parents were doing.

"Talking!" answered Abigail.

"I hope they are not arguing!" added Evie.

"It's been many years since they saw each other and their reunion was kind of thrust upon them without them knowing till the last moment. I just hope they are talking and not fighting."

To be continued!


	20. When the Bough Breaks

**The Parent Trap:**

**A/n:** We can't thank you enough for taking the time to read and also review this story. We are over the moon that you are still enjoying it so on with the next chapter.

**Chapter Twenty: When the Bough Breaks by Ang:**

Minerva sat in the windowsill looking out over the expansive grounds she once called home. She couldn't help but remember happier times spent among these walls and upon these very hallowed grounds. Yet sprinkled among the happiness had also been her greatest heartache. Now, it had become both for she had been reunited with her daughter but that didn't make things any easier around the man she was still legally bound to for life and in her heart forever.

"I'd give almost anything to know what you're thinking right now," came his warm voice to her ear. "I remember you telling me that you always did your best thinking in that window and I've often wondered if that's where you decided to leave me."

"Actually, it isn't. I only had happy thoughts here. I decided to leave you in our bedroom, after crying for hours and realizing that I couldn't go on like we were anymore. I wanted you to love me so much but every time I tried to get close, you always had somewhere else you had to be," she spoke honestly.

"You have no idea how many times I've cursed myself and my job for not treating you and the girls properly. I thought I was doing what was best for my family at the time and look at the mess I created."

"Yes, well hindsight is always better than the moment, isn't it?" Minerva had not wanted to start an argument but the more he spoke, the more her temper seemed to bubble just below the surface. "I think we are to meet the girls this afternoon for a picnic. Perhaps I should go change. Shall I meet you there?"

"I'd like it if we could go together. I'll wait for you, Min." She gave him a weak smile and disappeared into the bedroom. "I've been waiting for ten years," he whispered to her retreating form, "what's a few more minutes?"

An uncomfortable silence descended upon Albus and Minerva as they walked to the lake. Albus was so sure that they were going to have a wonderful day based on the way the morning had started but all too quickly it had gone downhill. His only hope was that seeing their daughters getting along famously might brighten Minerva's mood and make her more agreeable in the evening. But his hopes were short lived when they neared the lake.

Two blankets were spread out and on them were separate picnic baskets. Evie occupied a bright purple blanket while Abigail sat regally upon the emerald green one. Each looked lost in thought as their parents approached, a sombre sight if he had ever seen one.

"Well, well. Two blankets? Whatever happened to a good old fashioned family picnic," Albus teased his girls.

"That was before we were split up, I suppose," Abigail bit back. "We don't remember any good old fashioned family anythings," she answered bitterly.

"Abigail Dumbledore! You apologize to your father this instant!" Minerva scolded her daughter. The look in her eyes indicated she was leaving no room for argument on the matter.

"Sorry," she muttered, never looking up from her folded hands still laying in her lap.

"Well, she's right you know! But then again, I suppose you didn't really want family time since you left Papa and me all those years ago," Evie spat at Minerva.

"Evelyn, you will not speak to your mother in that matter. Say you're sorry young lady. NOW!"

"No, I won't! She left us all those years ago and now that she's back she's going to go away again and this time I will remember her," she began to sob.

Minerva looked up at Albus and then dropped to her knees, pulling Evie into her lap and hugging her fiercely. "Evie, dear, I'm not planning to leave you again. Now that I have you back in my life, I wouldn't dream of not being a part of your world. That is…if you'll let me."

Abigail sat stiffly and watched as her mother consoled her twin, taking note of the way she rubbed small circles on her back or the way her familiar hands filtered through the long locks of her sister's hair. She couldn't count the times she had cried her heart out and been soothed in just that manner by their mother. But never did she realize how hard it might be to see someone else receiving that kind of attention from the woman she adored.

Albus sat down on the blanket near Abigail and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her to his side. She sat stoically, just as her mother might have if he had tried to hug her. "Abigail, what's gotten into the two of you today? When you both left us last night you each seemed fine. And now that you've had half a day together, this is what we find?"

"You didn't even bother to come looking for us," she replied in a tone barely loud enough for him to hear. "You just let us leave and never once took the time from your busy schedule to see if we were okay or needed anything. For all you knew we were living in a little shack somewhere starving to death." She looked up into her father's eyes as tears spilled from her own. "And to think I used to fantasize that you were my father!" Before Albus could say another word, Abigail had jumped up and darted off to the edge of the water, her shoulders visibly shaking with her quiet sobs.

Evie looked from her father to her mother then settled her gaze on her twin sister. "And I always thought all mothers loved their children. For so many years I wondered what I had done to make you go away and leave me. I've wondered why you didn't love me enough to take me too." Wrenching herself from Minerva's arms, she quickly joined her sister by the lake, wrapping an arm around Abigail and in return resting her head on Abigail's shoulder.

Albus and Minerva looked utterly defeated. They knew they were each to blame for the girls' feelings and that this day would eventually come but they hadn't expected it to be this afternoon. The girls had been carrying a lot on their shoulders since that fateful day in Diagon Alley and obviously it had just been too much for them to take.

Albus watched as Minerva dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief and then at his daughters who were still struggling to keep their tears to a minimum. "I think it's time we cleared the air for the girls, Min. It's time they knew everything."

"Abigail, Evie, come here please. It's time we had a heart to heart…the four of us." Both girls reluctantly walked back to the blankets.

"So, which one of you is taking me this time," Abigail dared to mouth at her father.

"You may sit anywhere you like, child. And the same goes for you too Evie. We're not here to split you up again nor are we going to make you choose a parent. We simply wish to talk."

"Your father and I thought that you two were handling this far better than we were but it seems that we all have some things we need to get off our chests." Minerva opened her arms to her daughters and invited them to snuggle into her embrace. "Why not let your father go first and then when I'm explaining my end of things, you can sit with him. Sound fair?" The suggestion met with the approval of both girls and soon Albus found himself telling painful memories and thoughts in front of the three most important women in his life.

"First of all, I have never stopped loving your mother, nor you Abigail. Not a day has gone by that I haven't wished I could still be a part of your lives. But that does not excuse what I did and I need to ask for your forgiveness, Minerva, and yours too, Abigail." He locked eyes with each one of the girls and then held Minerva's gaze for much longer before taking a deep breath to continue.

"You see, I worked extremely long hours both before and after you were born. Your mother always allowed me the freedom to come and go as I pleased but in doing so, I found it easier and easier to get lost in my own work and the result was neglecting my duties at home. I often would come home late at night to find you both fed, bathed, and tucked safely in your cradles. Your mother would be exhausted but instead of offering her any help, I would spend a few minutes with her before disappearing for another hour or so to finish last minute work."

"Didn't you love us enough to want to spend time with us, Papa?" Evie asked timidly.

"Oh dearest, it was because of my love for you that I was working so hard. I wanted to protect all three of you from danger and I was trying to make this world a safer place for my family. But in doing that I lost sight of what was truly important and it cost me everything, although in truth, I am to blame for the loss."

"Mother, that doesn't explain why you just left without talking to Papa about your feelings," Abigail observed.

Minerva released both of her girls and they went to sit beside Albus, trying hard not to break down in front of him again. "I tried my dears. I truly tried to talk to him but he was always so busy. Why he even forgot our anniversary the last year we were together and it wasn't until he came home to a table set for two with gutted candles and both of you spending the night with your Aunt Xiomara that he realized his error. Of course, the dinner was ruined. I was furious and he spent the night on the couch while I cried myself to sleep in our bed."

"I was a fool, Minerva and I'm sorry. I will never forget the sight of you in that nightgown, with a tear stained face and red eyes that greeted me the next morning." A cold shiver passed through Albus' body as he vividly remembered the sight of his lovely wife standing in a see through nightgown looking like her entire world had just crashed around her feet.

"I left because I thought I could teach your father a lesson and I took Abigail because she had been ill. I wasn't about to leave her alone with anyone since I didn't know exactly when Albus would return. Evie, you were always healthy and you loved playing with everyone in the castle so I had no worries that you would be well looked after until I returned. And yes, I did plan to return that night."

"You planned on him coming after us, didn't you Mum?" Abigail had learned to pick up on her mother's thoughts and emotions at an early age and she could tell that she was struggling to tell her side of the story and wanted to do everything she could to make it easier for her mother.

Minerva felt hot tears began to trickle down her face. "Yes, I did. I just knew that as soon as he came home, he'd rush right back out to look for us. And I even went where I thought he'd look first," she laughed bitterly. "But when he didn't come or even floo to see if we were there, I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. I kept thinking he'd show up at any moment but when one week turned into a month and I still hadn't heard from him, I felt foolish and didn't dare come back to Hogwarts. You see, girls, I let my pride get in the way of your happiness."

"But it was his fault," Evie yelled. Her old feelings of longing for her mother and wondering why her father never spoke of Minerva came flooding back to her.

"No, Evie it wasn't entirely his fault. I should have stayed and spoken to him again instead of running away from my problems…"

"Our problems, Minerva. I am mostly responsible for them in the first place."

A long and emotional hour passed as the four of them spoke candidly about their feelings for each other and for the situation they now found themselves in at Hogwarts. Tears were shed and understandings were born as the girls were finally able to piece together the entire chain of events that had led them to their startling discovery at Madame Malkin's.

"What happens to us now, Mum?" Abigail had always been one to ask blunt questions and to crave straight answers. In speaking, she had voiced the one question burning into Evie's mind as well.

"You'll start Hogwarts soon and I suspect you will have plenty of time to get to know each other, especially if you are sorted into the same house."

"That's not what she means," Evie dared to speak. "She means on holidays, weekends, and all the times we should be spending as a family."

"You two will not be separated again. We have already decided that much, girls, so there's no need to worry. Your mother and I will do everything we can to make sure that you see each of us whenever you wish and your lives will be as normal as possible."

"But what about the two of you? I know you still love her Papa and Mum still loves you. Don't you think we deserve a complete family? The way we used to be? If we can forgive you for keeping up apart and denying us the other parent, then why can't you forgive each other and try to make your marriage work? After all, neither of you asked for a breaking of the marriage bonds." Both girls stared at their parents and then gathered up one of the blankets and a picnic basket.

"Thank you for sharing all of this with us but we need to be alone now to talk. We're leaving you a blanket and a basket full of food so that maybe you can use this time to talk too. Try talking to each other honestly, like you did with us. Mum, you could tell him how you never let me have lemon drops because they reminded you of him yet you'd always make me hot chocolate and we'd drink a cup together before bedtime. You always said it reminded you of the love of your life."

"And Papa, why not tell Mum how you denied me a kitten every single time I asked because it reminded you of her but yet I have this locket with her picture. And I know you kept the letters you wrote to her but never sent. Why not share them with her now?"

Albus and Minerva had no words for their children, only blank faces and eyes clouded with tears. Maybe it was time for them to have a discussion about their life together. After all, they now had two children to consider and everyone's happiness depended on their answers. Both knew they'd love to get back together and become a real family again but it wouldn't be easy and neither was certain that the other felt the same way.

It was Minerva who broke the silence as her children walked away, hand in hand with a picnic blanket and a basket. "I suppose we deserved their anger, didn't we Albus? But I must say they certainly are exceptional little girls to have handled this as well as they have."

"Yes, my dear. We did deserve all they had to offer us and so much more. But they are strong and so are we. Somehow I just know this will bring us closer as a family." He reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. Upon instinct, Minerva leaned over into him and felt his arms wrap around her slender frame as the tears they had been holding back finally found a release.

TBC…


	21. It's Not Like Old Times

**The Parent Trap:**

**Chapter 21: Its not like old times**

Minerva used the back of her hand to wipe the tears that had fallen from her eyes away, she was still leaning against Albus and though it felt good to be in such contact with him again, it felt too intimate after so many years apart. She pulled away from him and quickly rose to her feet, she walked forward towards the lake and wrapped her own arms around herself protectively.

She stared out over the still lake and sighed to herself, it was hard being back here after so long. So many memories, so many familiar scents and focal points surrounded her and it felt as though she had slipped into the past. She didn't flinched when she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder; she had expected it because he had always done that.

Albus had watched her walk over to the lake and had then got to his own feet; he had made his way over to her and touched her shoulder gingerly. There had been a time when her own hand would cover his and she would step back against him but this time, she stood rooted to the spot and didn't move. Deep down, he hadn't expected her to step back but it had been wishful thinking that had kept some hope alive within him. He was finding it hard to read her, he had never had that problem before but then after listening to her as she talked to the girls, he began to realise that perhaps he only saw what he wanted to see and read her when it suited him.

"A knut for them?" Albus asked

"Maybe if you offer me a sickle," she replied with a hint of a smile "I might be persuaded!"

"Then I will offer a galleon!" he countered with a grin, they had come up with those saying while they were courting and he was overjoyed that she hadn't forgotten them.

Silence engulfed them again, she had told him what she was thinking but he knew that he shouldn't push her but then she needed to be pushed. He was thoroughly confused as to what he should do, his hand was still resting upon her shoulder and he was glad that she hadn't shrugged it off.

"Our girls certainly have their heads screwed on." Minerva finally said after a few tensioned filled minutes.

"I agree however sometimes I do think that spending time with Aberforth has rubbed off on Evie," he answered with a grin "I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Maybe a bit of both," answered Minerva, she had always liked Albus' younger brother, he had always managed to make her smile despite herself "How is Abe?"

"As unusual as always," Albus replied "he is building up quite a goat collection in the manor. They have eaten their way through tapestry after tapestry and one even tried to take a nibble out of the muggle portrait of our mother."

"Oh I am sure she liked that." said Minerva with a smile.

Minerva had only met Constance Dumbledore a handful of times before her death and had always found her pleasant but extremely protective of her boys. Albus' mother had asked Minerva some intense questions before she had even placed a foot in Dumbledore Manor. Constance had been extremely house proud, everything had its place and she hated people who would move things about. Achilles Dumbledore, Albus and Aberforth's father had often moved ornaments around just to wind his wife up. Minerva was sure that Constance would not be overjoyed with the fact that goats were now running wild in her beloved home.

"Does it feel to you like history repeating itself?" she suddenly asked

"A goat nibbling a picture?" asked Albus, who was slightly confused to what she, was talking about.

"No," she said with a shake of her head before moving away from him "us standing here, looking out across the lake."

"We did it many times," he said softly "we used to love coming here and watching the sun set. Good memories."

She turned around to look at him, her arms still wrapped around herself and her right foot tapping against the soft mound of grass she was standing on. She had to agree with him that there were many memories but they weren't all happy ones.

"I used to come out here when you had been called away to deal with something," she began "I would sit against that tree and stare into the lake. I would cry my heart beneath that tree when I was pregnant, I put it down to my hormones but I knew deep down it was to do with you, your job and your responsibilities. I resented you for being who you were because it meant that you were taken from me. I know that sounds selfish but honestly, I don't care."

"I never knew that it affected you so Minerva," he said sincerely "I should have seen it but I was too wrapped up in everything else. As I said in front of the girls, I only realised this when you had gone."

"Albus, why didn't you come after me?" she asked softly, that had been the one question she had always wanted to ask him.

Albus looked at her, his shoulder slumped with his own failure. They had covered this subject with the girls but it hadn't been answered properly and now she was asking him a direct question about it. It was time to face his own inner demons and not hide behind his job.

"I did want to come after you," he said honestly "I did think that you would be back in the morning and then the next morning and it went on for days like that and then it was to late. I was in denial, I thought that with time everything would be sorted out and we could get on with our life together but I was wrong, so very wrong. I convinced myself that you would walk back through that door and then another letter from the ministry arrived and I was needed. I lost sight Minerva and for that I am truly sorry for making you and our daughters suffer."

She nodded and turned away from him; she knew that it took a lot for him to admit that he was in the wrong. The fault couldn't solely be placed at his feet, she was to blame as well but at the time it was easier to blame him.

"The girls mentioned something about some letter's you wrote but you never sent them." She said as she walked closer to the lake.

"All to you after you left." He answered

"I would like to see and read them." She told him as she turned back around to look at him, she desperately wanted to read them.

"Of course," he replied "would you like to read them with me?"

Minerva shook her head; she wanted to be alone when she read this letters from him. She wanted to see if he had been aware of what had gone wrong soon after she had left rather then ten years down the line.

"If you don't mind," she began "I would like to read them alone Albus."

"I don't mind," he said, trying to hide his disappointment "they are address to you after all. I'll have Fawkes deliver them to you."

"Thank you," she replied with a faint smile "I think I'll head indoors for a while. I'll see you soon Albus."

Albus watched her walk away before cleaning up the unopened picnic basket and packing away the blankets. He then dashed off in the direction of his private office to fetch the letters he had written to her over the ten years they had been parted.

His office was organised chaos, he knew where everything was but other's were frustrated by the piles of parchments on his desk, books shattered everywhere and the numerous amounts of trinkets he had had picked up from people over the years. He knew exactly were the letters were, they were stored in a secret draw in his large, deep red mahogany work desk though you couldn't tell what wood it was made from under the piles of paper on his desk.

He felt for the chain around his neck and then carefully took it off; no one knew he wore a silver chain around his neck because it was hidden by his beard and also by his robes. Attached to the chain there was a white gold wedding ring, the same ring that had bound Minerva and himself as husband and wife thirteen years ago. He looked at it and read the inscription inside _'Forever and Always!. _His blue eyes suddenly became misty and he had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. He shook his head and placed the ring in a small hole in his desk, it glowed a pale blue before a draw appeared from nowhere. He pulled the ring out of the hole and placed back on the chain before putting it back on around his neck. He touched it lightly before it disappeared under a mass of hair and material. The draw was heaving with letters to Minerva and without even reading one of them; he bound them up and made them smaller so they were easier for Fawkes to deliver.

Meanwhile, Minerva was curled up in one of the chairs in the bedroom she used to share with Albus. She was facing the fireplace and waiting for Fawkes to appear. She hadn't seen the Phoenix for many years and she wondered if he would still remember her. She hoped that he didn't hold anything against her because she knew that a scorned Phoenix wasn't probably the best choice to deliver letters. She and Fawkes had always got which had surprised Albus, it was known that Phoenixes were protective of their masters and didn't like to share but Fawkes had welcomed her with open wings and had even taken to sleeping on her side of the bed when she had moved into their rooms. Fawkes had also become protective of Minerva while she was carrying the twins; it was as though he felt it needed to be done since his master wasn't always around. Minerva had been extremely comforted by the presence of Fawkes and had often spoilt him a bit too much with ginger newts.

A ball of flames appeared to her right and if she had been anyone else, she would have screamed and pulled out her wand but she had spent some years in the presence of a phoenix and so knew to expect such an entrance.

Fawkes regarded the woman before him with an inquisitive eye, he peered at her for sometime and Minerva was beginning to feel a little uneasy but luckily for her, the phoenix then broke out into a beautiful trill and Minerva relaxed.

"Hello my friend," said Minerva softly as she reached out with her left hand "how have you been?"

Fawkes cocked his head to one side before knocking his head against her hand, he cooed contently and kept both his eyes on her.

"You do look very handsome," she told him and he nodded in agreement "and have you been looking after your master like I asked you too?"

Minerva had gone to see Fawkes before she had taken Abigail away and asked him to keep an eye on Albus till she was back, she knew Fawkes would watch out for his master like he always had done.

Fawkes thrilled and nodded his head before nudging her hand. Minerva smiled and rooted around in her pocket for a ginger newt. Fawkes took the ginger biscuit in delight and dropped off his parcel before flying to his perch in the corner of the room. Minerva settled back down in the chair and enlarged the package, she was taken back by the amount of letter's there seemed to be.

She opened the first one and silently read:

_Minerva, dearest,_

Where are you! I came back to find you and Abigail gone. Evie is crying for you and I must confess to not knowing how to settle her as you do. I am worried that something has happened to you. Is something wrong with Abi? Please my love, get in contact.

Forever and Always

Albus x

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	22. Hide and Seek

_**The Parent Trap**_

_**Chapter 22: Hide and Seek by Ang.**_

Abigail and Evie walked away from their parents, saddened and broken hearted. Their questions had been answered as honestly and as completely as possible for the time being but that did not make the situation any easier for the girls. All they knew was that each of them had lost their temper and both parents had willingly accepted their anger.

"I don't really feel much like eating anymore. Do you?" Abigail asked Evie quietly, breaking into her sisters' thoughts.

"Nope! I want to run away from Mum and Papa. I want to show them what it feels like to be abandoned. I want to make them see just how much one person can affect the lives of so many others!" she announced bitterly.

"You know we can't do that. Papa would have every witch and wizard in the country looking for us. We wouldn't stand a chance of hiding." Abigail had stopped and turned to look her sister in the face. "Besides, what purpose would it serve? We'd only be in trouble when they found us."

"Maybe so but I just can't stand to watch them dance around each other any longer. We all know they're still in love but what good is it going to do if they don't act on it? I'll tell you what good…none! All our hard work of getting them together has been for nothing but heartache and trouble. We couldn't even have a family picnic this afternoon because of the cloud that's hanging over all of us!"

"Evelyn Dumbledore, how dare you say such a thing? If we hadn't met in Diagon Alley, just look at all the time we would have missed, with each other and with our parents. They love us and it can't be easy for them either. Imagine having the love of your life walk back into your home after years of being apart. Did you honestly expect them to just fall back in love in a day?"

Evelyn looked hard at her sister and without another word, she bolted towards the castle, dropping the blanket as she went. Abigail was frightened. She had never seen her sibling so upset and she did the only thing she could think to do. She abandoned the picnic basket and chased after her.

Tears flooded Evelyn's eyes as she darted up the steps in the main entranceway. She had heard Abigail calling after her but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was run as far away from everyone and everything as possible. As the tears clouded her eyes, she never saw Professor Nicholette Cline descending the stairs until she had smashed straight into the angry looking woman.

"Why don't you watch where you're going you little brat?" Nicholette gripped Evelyn firmly by the upper arms so hard she was positive there would be a bruise in the morning. "You and that stupid sister of yours have done more than enough damage around this castle, not to mention bringing that traitorous woman back into your father's life!"

"What happens in the Dumbledore family is absolutely no concern of yours, Professor," she spat vehemently. "Besides, what makes you any better than my mother? You were going to lie to Papa just to get a date with him! How do you think he'd take it when he learned the truth? You know how he is about trust and honesty."

"You'd be wise to mind your tongue and not tell your father things of which you know nothing about young lady! My relationship with your father is something between the two of us and…"

"Ah, but Professor, you don't stand a chance with our father," Abigail yelled from the foot of the stairs. Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her sister. Now, whatever happened it would be two against one and sometimes that could make all the difference.

"Well, well, well! It would seem that where I find one brat, another one appears suddenly." Abigail walked to the landing to stand firmly beside her sister. "As I was telling your sister, it would be in the best interest of both of you to mind your manners and attitudes around me. One wrong move from either of you and I can make your time here incredibly miserable."

"We're not afraid of you, Professor Cline! Our father is Albus Dumbledore and our mother is Minerva McGonagall. Do you honestly think that either of them would allow a single hair on our heads to be harmed by the likes of a scheming witch like you?" Abigail squared her shoulders and held her head high as she snapped fiercely at the woman. Little did she know at that moment just how much she resembled her mother.

"Yes, your mother was so loving towards Evelyn that she left her here for all those years. And Albus loved you, Abigail, so much that he never bothered to go looking for you or your mother. Sounds like a really happy home life you had before the walls started to crumble. Your wretch of a mother does not deserve your father and I'm going to see to it that she doesn't sink her claws into him again." Nicholette grinned wickedly at each to the girls in turn. "Then, I'll be back to take care of you two so that I can have your father all to myself."

"Try it and you'll regret the day you ever heard the names McGonagall and Dumbledore," Evelyn yelled.

At that moment, Nicholette Cline snapped. She had listened to their foolishness long enough and it was time to make them see just how powerful she really was. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Evelyn's throat, staring coldly into her eyes in the hopes of inflicting fear.

"Let her go," Abigail yelled, hoping to draw attention from anyone else in the castle to the situation.

"Shut up! You're going to watch what happens to your sister and then we'll see just how cooperative you two can be when it comes to helping me win your father's heart." Nicholette raised her wand and her mouth opened to cast some dark spell or incantation towards Evelyn.

Abigail couldn't explain it but suddenly she could feel all of her sister's fear and rage. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her throat and in her mind she could see the images of her father and mother radiating power towards her in her mind. Without the aid of a wand or even muttering the first word, Abigail directed all of her energy towards the angry woman and watched as she crumpled in pain. Nicholette lost her footing and the girls watched as she tumbled down the staircase and landed at a heap at the bottom.

Evelyn slumped to her knees as a wave of nausea swept through her body, her breaths ragged and fast. "I…you…oh Abigail…what have we done? We'll be in so much trouble when they find out it was us who did that to her," Evelyn panicked.

Abigail was dumbfounded and confused. She had no idea how she had managed to cause the woman to fall down the stairs or how she had been able to draw upon her parents for strength when she felt her sister's horrific fear. But her senses came back quickly and she began thinking logically again.

"You're going to run to the infirmary and tell the medi-witch that there's been an accident and where to find Professor Cline. Then, meet me outside near the greenhouses. I'll go and get our blanket and basket. Looks like we're going to have to hide until we can figure out what to do!" Evelyn hugged her sister tightly and promised to meet her as quickly as possible.

Making her way across the front lawn, Abigail was never more thankful not to run into anyone as she retraced her steps and easily retrieved the necessary items and raced to the greenhouses. She had only been there long enough to catch her breath when Evelyn came dashing around the corner.

"Did you get her help?" Abigail asked full of concern and worry.

"Yes, but she was already awake somewhat when they found her. It won't be long before they come looking for us." Evie noticed the look of fear for the first time in her sister's face. "Come on. I know a little place to hide. It's in the Forbidden Forest and nobody knows about it but me. They'll never think to look for us in there."

"But we're not supposed to go into the forest. It's strictly forbidden for a reason, Evie. Couldn't we hide near the lake or maybe somewhere near Hogsmeade?"

"That's the first place they'll look for us," she said tugging on Abigail's arm. "Come on…trust me. I know these grounds better than you so you're going to have to believe me when I say this is the only place they won't look. Papa will have the castle swept once he finds we're missing and by then we'll be safe and well hidden."

Deciding that they needed all the time they could get before they were found, Abigail agreed and was being tugged in the direction of the forest before she even had a chance to look back at the castle.

Evelyn and Abigail didn't stop running until they had reached the small clearing in the forest. There was a small lake with crystal clear water and the surrounding area had lush green grass, soft enough to make a bed. A small clump of trees with low hanging branches served as a shade in the hot days of summer but would also shelter them from the night as darkness began to fall upon Hogwarts. With their basket of food and one blanket between them, they huddled together and tried to decide what they should do next.

Minerva had spent the remainder of the afternoon locked up in the bedroom, lost in the mountain of letters from Albus written years and years ago. He had kept them organized in order of their dates and with each one, Minerva could sense a growing sorrow in his written words to her. Occasionally she would find a letter filled with hurt and anger directed at her for leaving him and taking one of their children. But for the most part, he directed his words towards her and wondering why she had left without so much as a goodbye. It was only when her stomach began to growl fiercely that she placed the unread letters into a small drawer in the nightstand and unlocked the door leading into the sitting room.

Albus has given Minerva the space and time she needed to read through years of his thoughts. He had tried to work on some papers but nothing could hold his attention. Aberforth had even flooed to see how they were doing and was surprised to learn of everything that had happened. He offered to come by and take care of the girls in order to give them some time together, but his offer was refused. Albus felt they needed to work through the situation as a complete family and to spend as much time together as possible, for the girls' sake.

"Where are the girls, Albus? It's time for dinner and they need to get washed up soon." Minerva walked to the center of the room and dared to lock eyes with Albus. She could see that he, too, had been crying this afternoon, no doubt from the tumultuous afternoon picnic.

"I haven't seen them since this afternoon, when they both stormed off together. I assumed they were in their room but I haven't checked," he said quietly. "I was trying to stay out of everybody's way this afternoon and give each of you some time to yourselves. I've been sitting here for most of the time."

Minerva walked briskly to the doorway leading to the girls' room. Upon opening the door and finding it empty, she turned to Albus. "They're not there, Albus! It looks just like it did this morning when I went to make sure they had made their beds." Minerva felt an uneasy wave pass through her body. She had felt it earlier in the day but had brushed it off as a silly notion. "Albus, something's wrong. The girls aren't here. Neither of us has seen them all afternoon and it's nearly dinnertime. They know they're expected at dinner no matter what they're feeling."

"Try to stay calm, Minerva. I'm sure they're somewhere in the castle. After all, there are hundreds of corridors and hallways to explore. Most likely they've wandered off and have lost track of time. It's not hard to do for two inquisitive young ladies." He walked over and gripped Minerva tenderly on her upper arms. "I'll contact the house elves and have them search the castle. They'll be able to locate them within a few minutes and we'll have worried for nothing." He gave her arms a gentle squeeze and walked to the fireplace, contacting the house elves and every inhabitant in the castle.

Albus spent several moments speaking with several of those still staying at the castle. It wasn't until he contacted the medi-witch and heard the story of Evelyn's frantic visit to the infirmary that he began to sense something was wrong. Nicholette had been injured in her fall but refused to give any details of the cause, no doubt fearing what the girls had told their parents already.

"Professor Cline? Albus, isn't she the woman who yelled at my daughters when we first arrived?" Minerva's voice raised in nervous energy. "She vowed to get even with the girls and with me for coming back here and ruining her plans to get into your bed. Albus, she's done something to our daughters!"

"Minerva, calm down. We don't know that she had anything to do with them. It could all be a simple coincidence and…"

"Albus, I feel it in my heart and my body. My children are in trouble and it's serious. I'm scared, Albus. It's getting dark and they're frightened. As much as they try to act grown up, they're just little girls and something has happened."

Albus pulled Minerva into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly as her tremors passed from her body to his. "Ssssh, Min, it's going to be alright. We'll wait until the house elves get back to us and then we'll go from there. We'll find them and I have no doubts that they'll be just fine."

The fire roared to life in the sitting room and both Albus and Minerva's heads shot towards the green blaze. "Sir, we have looked everywhere. No Miss Evelyn or Miss Abigail were found in the castle, sir. We even searched the dungeons just to make sure." The nervous house elf waited to see if there were more instructions before going back to his duties.

"Minerva, contact Abigail's friends and anyone she might turn to if she were upset. I'll get word to Aberforth and alert the staff that we need to begin a massive search of the grounds and surrounding areas." Minerva nodded her head and was about to go into the bedroom to use the fireplace there but was stopped by Albus drawing her back to him. "Don't worry, Min. I lost Abigail once and I don't plan on losing any of my girls a second time, including you. I won't let you down this time. I swear it." He placed a daring kiss to her forehead and hugged her before letting her go. The last thing Minerva heard as she left the room was a frantic and uncharacteristically shaken Albus yelling for his brother in the fireplace. That was the moment she realized he was just as scared as she.

TBC…


	23. A Special Place : Past and Present

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter 22: A special place: Past and Present. By Clayre**

Albus and Minerva were frantic with worry, the school had been searched from top to bottom and the girls had not been found. Minerva had contacted Abigail's friends who had not seen her since a few weeks before and Albus had contacted Aberforth who had flooed straight over to help.

Minerva was pacing up and down the living room, turning sharply when she reached the end of the giant rug. The girls had been missing for five hours now and it was dark, Albus knew that Evie knew her way around the school and grounds but what if something had happened to one of them. He was trying to think where they might run too but nothing was coming to mind that hadn't already been checked. It was possible that walls of Hogwarts were protecting them and had created a room for them to stay till they wanted to be found. Both he and Minerva had experienced the thoughtfulness of the school in the later stages of their courtship and early days of their marriage, they had been grateful to escape from the busy school and find a quiet room that no one else would be aware of.

"I need to speak with that woman!" hissed Minerva, she was distraught and her eyes glowed with annoyance and anger.

"She is refusing to see us Minerva." Albus answered with a frustrated sigh.

"Which obviously means that she has done something to them," snapped Minerva "I want my daughters Albus."

"As do I.," he replied

"Then why aren't you doing ANYTHING!" she yelled, her temper getting the better of her.

Albus looked at her with surprise, in all the years he had known her, he had never heard her yell before. They had had arguments in the past but she had always kept a level head and remained cool and collective. He supposed that it was due to the fact their daughters were missing that she wasn't able to keep a rein on her emotions. He was struggling to control his own emotions as well, he wanted to storm up to the infirmary and shake Nicholette Cline till she told him what she had done with their daughters. He had already tried to get past the medi witch but had been told that Nicholette needed to rest and that she was exhausted. Albus couldn't have cared less about Nicholette and her exhaustion, he wanted answers.

He rose from his chair silently and made his way towards Minerva, he carefully reached out and placed his hands on her hips. When she didn't resist him, he made the bold move of pulling her towards him and then wrapping his arms around her. She was stiff in his arms at first but after a few moments, he felt her body relax and then felt her own arms wrap around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sniffed.

"I am sorry for yelling at you," she whispered "I just don't know what to do."

"Lets go and see if Nicholette is able to answer our questions now." He suggested, he dearly hoped that she would tell them what had happened so they could find their daughters and be reunited as a family again.

Silently they broke apart and walked hand in hand towards the infirmary, they walked purposely and their steps matched one another. Albus pushed opened the double doors that led to the clean hospital wing and his eyes fell upon the Charms professor who seemed to be recovering extremely well. She seemed to be smiling to herself but that soon changed as she noticed that she had visitors.

"Professor Cline," started Albus, he sounded professional and curt "regardless to the situation that preceded your visit to the infirmary, I would like to know what has happened to my daughters."

Nicholette Cline looked from Albus to Minerva and then back at Albus before speaking, she was trying to formulate a plan to get her out of the sticky situation that she presently found herself in.

"You haven't seen them?" she asked shakily

"No," answered Minerva sternly "we haven't seen them since they left the picnic. Obviously they bumped into you and you did something to them so I suggest you tell us what you have done or Merlin help you when I get my hands on you!"

Nicholette flinched at the harsh tone that the black haired witch before her had used while talking to her; she looked at Albus and spoke to him rather than to the both of them.

"I have done nothing to the girls," she answered "they did something to me which I think is obvious since I am here in bed after being found at the bottom of the stairs."

Albus felt Minerva grip hold of his hand; he could tell that she was angry that the woman was blaming two eleven-year-old girls. Albus squeezed her hand and glanced at her, he caught her eye and saw the determination in them.

"I find it hard to believe that my…our girls would knowingly harm a fellow witch," began Minerva "what have you done with them?"

"I hate to tell you this Ms Dumbledore or what ever you call yourself," replied Nicholette "but your girls aren't as perfect as you seem to think. They are spoilt brats who deserve a few harsh lessons in life."

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Minerva as she leapt forward, Albus only just managed to wrap his arms around her waist and prevent her from striking Nicholette.

"Professor Cline," said Albus sternly as he struggled to keep a hold of Minerva "you have no right to pass judgement on two girls who you know nothing about. I suggest you tell us what happened."

"All I will tell you is that I have done nothing to those brats," she spat back "but I might have done if I had been given a chance."

Albus increased his hold on Minerva as the words fell from Nicholette's mouth; she smiled at the smugly and then turned her back to them.

"If you have touched even one hair on their heads," he warned "you will be finding yourself on your way to the ministry faster than you can say charms."

Nicholette remained silent and closed her eyes, she had to admit that she had enjoyed getting under Minerva's skin and getting the reaction she did, had been the icing on the cake. If only Albus hadn't been quick enough to restrain his estranged wife, Nicholette should have taken her to the ministry for assault.

Albus managed to get Minerva out of the infirmary without her going for Nicholette and she glared at him when he finally let her go. She stood before him, her hands resting on her hips and her emerald green eyes boring into him.

"How could you have someone like that, working with children," she hissed "did you and Armando not vet each candidate properly? If she has hurt them, I lay all the blame at your feet Albus Dumbledore."

Albus chose to ignore her biting words, he knew that they were probably said because emotions were high and they seemed to be getting nowhere. Albus wracked his brain, if the twins weren't in the castle or in the grounds; there was only one other place that they might go. Evie knew that Forbidden Forest was out of bounds but then if she thought she was in trouble that would be the last place that they would look for her.

"They might have gone into the forest!" he said softly, he didn't want to raise alarm but he knew that the mere mention of the forest would cause alarm to Minerva.

"Oh Merlin," she gasped, her hand going over her mouth as she tried to keep herself together "it's dark Albus. What if something happens to them? We must find them Albus."

"They would look for shelter I am sure," he said calmly as he tried to think of the obvious places to shelter in the forest "come on lets get down there and look."

They hurried down towards the forest, holding hands without even realising it. They were gaining strength from one another and instead of panicking, they were now on a mission and their blood was pumping fast through their bodies. They reached the edge of the forest and called out their daughter's names, their voices seemed to echo in the darkness and they received no answer back.

"What about the unicorn clearing!" suggested Minerva softly?

"That offers a wonderful place to hide and not be found," answered Albus, who tried to push memories of their visits to that clearing out of his mind because they were searching for their daughters.

Albus believed that the girls had been conceived the night, he had taken Minerva to see the unicorns. They had sat for hours in the shelter, waiting for the unicorns to appear and they watched in silence as the unicorns appeared with their young to drink from the brook that ran through the clearing. It had been so romantic that night and as it wore on, they had made love under the stars and shortly after that night, Minerva had announced that she was pregnant and Albus had matched the number of weeks she was with their trip to the clearing. The place had always had a special place in his hearts as had unicorns, that was partly the reason why he had brought them unicorns as babies. The meaning of the unicorns held a special meaning for husband and wife.

"Let's get there quickly then Albus!" said Minerva as she broke into his thoughts.

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. Found Among The Clearing

**The Parent Trap:**

**Chapter 24: Found Among The Clearing: by Ang.**

Darkness had descended upon the girls as they sat in the clearing. The stars above twinkled down at them, reminding them both of their father's eyes when he was happiest and a look they were not likely to see when they were found. The warm summer nights has started to give way to the approaching fall as the air grew chillier and the girls huddled together for a bit of warmth.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay here, Abigail?" Evie asked as she struggled to keep her teeth from chattering, not sure if it was from cold or nerves.

"I don't really know. I'm sure they've figured out that we're not in the castle anymore and knowing Mum, she's contacted every single person I've ever known."

"And that means that Papa has called in Uncle Aberforth too. Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble with everyone. But surely they'll see that it wasn't entirely our fault," she said absently.

"That all depends on what Professor Cline tells them and whether or not they're willing to believe two eleven year old sisters over one somewhat respected Professor at Hogwarts." Abigail grew silent once more as she replayed the series of events in her mind. She had been incredibly puzzled as to how on earth she had managed to project so much power without even the aid of a wand. She remembered reading once in a book that some powerful witches and wizards were capable of using wandless magic but that ability was rare indeed. She knew her mother had that ability and most assuredly her father too but she had no idea if that was something that could be inherited.

"I bet you that old cow tries to blame us for what happened. She'll make us out to be the villains in all of this and then where will we be?" Evie turned to look at her sister for a long moment. "You know, I never said thank you for standing up for me. She had me gripped so tightly that I couldn't move and I was actually really afraid of what she might do to me. I'm really glad you were there when I needed you."

"That's what sisters are for, right? You'd have done the same thing for me and it's strange but I could feel your fears. I could tell she was hurting you and my arms even hurt in the same spot where she was holding you."

Abigail touched the spot on her arms and remembered vividly the multitude of feelings that raced through her mind in those few seconds of indecision. She could actually feel everything that her sister was experiencing at the hands of Nicholette Cline and she could also feel the woman's rage as it bubbled just below the surface and that scared Abigail. Then, just as quickly as those feelings were processed, Abigail felt her own arms begin to hurt and with that came the strong desire to fight back, to make the woman pay for hurting her sister and herself. It was then that the image of her mother appeared in her mind.

The image had been one of a strong Minerva McGonagall, standing tall and proud in the center of a field of thistles. Her long hair was blowing in the gentle breeze and her emerald green eyes were set as hard as stone upon some fixed point beyond Abigail's line of vision. Her mother's jaw had been hardened and the determined look upon her features had practically radiated power and protection. It was at that moment that she felt the surge of power race through her body and the image of her mother was replaced with one of her father, also standing tall and strong. A second wave of energy hit the young girl and seconds later Professor Cline was crumpled on the floor, screaming in pain as she tumbled down the long staircase.

"Hey, are you alright?" Evelyn asked full of concern. Her sister had been shaking and it had nothing to do with the cool air. "You seem to have gone into some kind of trance or something there for a minute."

"Evie, when we were on the stairs, did you sense anything different about yourself or me when she attacked you? I mean, did you think of anything in particular aside from trying to get away from her?"

"Well, I guess so. I wanted you to help me in some way, to make her let go of me. I wanted Mum and Papa to come and find her hurting me so that she'd stop. And a bit of me wanted to hex her into the next of never for daring to talk about our parents like they were horrible people. Is that what you mean?"

"That's something like what I was thinking of but not entirely." Abigail sighed and looked out to the small lake in front of them. "I could feel what you were feeling and I think somehow I was able to draw some power from both Mum and Papa in order to force her to release you. I've never been able to do wandless magic before so why would it suddenly appear now unless there was some sort of connection between the four of us?"

"No idea but that's a good theory. You should ask Papa about that when we see him." The girls slipped into silence as they sat huddled close together in the clearing. Somewhere in the distance a twig snapped and each girl drew in a quick breath in anticipation. Just then, a timid mother unicorn poked her head out of a small thicket of trees, no doubt making sure there was no danger lurking in the clearing. Seeing none, she walked majestically towards the crystal waters and was followed by two smaller unicorns, no doubt her offspring. On the opposite side of the lake another unicorn appeared, this one much larger than the first and certainly stronger. The girls each surmised that this must have been the mate to the girl unicorn and the father of the smaller ones. A wry smiled played upon Abigail's lips as she drew similarities between the unicorn family and her own.

Off in the distance a familiar voice rang through the trees, calling for one girl and then the other in the hopes that an answer would be returned. "They've figured out where we are, Abigail. What are we going to do?" The male unicorn must have recognized the voice of Albus Dumbledore for instead of running away and seeking safety, he neighed and soon he was joined by his mate and their children on the far side of the water.

"There's nothing we can do except sit still and wait for them to get here. If we try to run, we'd probably get lost since it's already dark. And we can't run from them forever. Might as well go back and take our punishment before we make it any worse for ourselves." Evie nodded her head and resided herself to the fact that they were about to get the worse punishment of their lives. "One more thing though before they get here." Evie raised an eyebrow at her sister, much like their mother would have done in questioning. "This was all my fault. I made Professor Cline fall and I should receive the punishment for that. You had nothing to do with it and I won't have you getting in trouble because I couldn't control my magic."

"But if I hadn't provoked her, then none of this would have happened."

"She had no right to hurt you, even if you did provoke her. She was supposed to be the adult in that situation and instead she turned out to be a bigger child than either of us. Now, I'm going to tell them exactly what happened and at least try to make them understand that I was only trying to protect you from her."

"Abigail…Evie? Answer me!" A frantic feminine voice joined Albus' and both girls cringed inwardly. Minerva was with Albus and no doubt she would be furious with them for so many reasons. They had ruined the picnic. They had each scolded their parents for different reasons and then without so much as an "I'm sorry" they had walked away only to find more trouble waiting for them inside the castle. Their father would no doubt be as lenient as possible but Minerva on the other hand would demand answers and justice, no matter the reasoning behind the motivation.

"We'd better answer her. She sounds really upset," Abigail announced more as a thought out loud than an actual statement to her sister. "Mum…Papa…we're here," she called out. The girls could hear the quickening of the footsteps of their parents as leaves and sticks crunched beneath their feet.

When Minerva saw her girls sitting on the blanket and huddled together, she wasted no time in racing to their sides, pulling them into a massive, bone crushing hug as tears spilled from her eyes. Then, pulling back she carefully inspected each one for any signs of injuries. Abigail looked a picture of health and so did Evelyn but when she touched their upper arms, Minerva noticed how they each winced. But before she could ask any questions, Albus had dropped to his knees and was kissing each girl and telling them how worried they had been.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged as tears flowed freely from blue and green eyes, no doubt tears of relief at having found their most precious jewels safe and together. The first thing the girls said was how sorry they were for worrying their parents but they were met with understanding eyes instead of harsh ones. That was something they had not expected at all.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the castle and warmed. It's getting chilly out here and you'll catch a cold," Minerva announced. She was about to stand when Albus placed his hand on her arm, keeping her in her place on the blanket. He nodded to the far side of the lake where the small family of unicorns has risen. The male unicorn locked eyes with Albus and bowed his head lowly, as a sign of respect, as the female of the beast licked each of her young ones once on the top of the head and then looked in Minerva's direction. Minerva wrapped her arms around each of her daughters' and then kissed the tops of their heads too.

The unicorn family soon turned and walked away leaving the Dumbledores in the clearing. "I…I can't believe they're still here," Minerva managed to say. "I never thought I'd see them again after that night."

"What night, Mum? Is there something special about the unicorns that we don't know?"

"Yes, but that's a story for another time my lasses. Maybe one day your father and I will share that tale with you but not tonight. We have other matters to discuss and I want to get you back to the school and out of the forest."

Both girls hung their heads in shame. "We're sorry," Evie mumbled "but it wasn't our fault. We…"

Albus held up his hand to silence his daughter. "No one is blaming you…either of you…for what happened. Your mother and I are just happy to have found you safe and unharmed. While we're not happy that you ran away, we can try to understand your reasoning but you'll have to tell us the entire story first." Minerva nodded her head in agreement and then clasped her hands with one from each of her children as they silently followed Albus out of the forest.

Once back inside, the girls were given a proper dinner instead of the snacks they had been munching on from the basket. As soon as their plates were cleared, Minerva suggested they take warm baths and get into clean pajamas before sharing their version of events with their eager parents. Albus went to gather their nightwear while Minerva disappeared into the bathroom to run their water.

"Is it just me or is something different between them," Evie asked.

"I thought it was just me being wishful," Abigail admitted. "Maybe something has changed but we'll just have to wait and see." She was about to continue but Minerva appeared in the doorway, beckoning them both into the steam filled bathroom.

Sitting on the side of the tub as her daughters bathed, Minerva let her shoulders slump in relaxation for the first time since the picnic. She had gone through so many emotions and it had completely exhausted her to no end. She thought back to the memories drudged up at the clearing and as she looked into the eyes of each of her children, she remembered so many of the good days between herself and Albus. It was as if those years of separation had never existed. But then suddenly something caught her eyes and she gasped.

"Evelyn, how did you get these bruises on your arms?" she asked with a voice filled with concern. Minerva ran her finger lightly across the offended area and searched the young girl's face for an answer.

"Abigail has them too, Mum. It was Professor Cline." Immediately Minerva moved to the opposite end of the bathtub and inspected Abigail's arms as well, noting the same imprint on her arms as well. There were definite handprints, no doubt where someone had forcefully and angrily held them between their grasp.

"Albus…come here. I need you," Minerva shouted loud enough to startle the girls and several of the portraits in the sitting room.

Seconds later the door burst open and a frantic Albus appeared, shaken and unnerved. "What's wrong? What it is Minerva?"

"Look! Just look what that…WOMAN did to our children! She's left her mark on them…physically! She actually bruised our babies," Minerva said as she dissolved in a flood of guilt and angry tears.

"Is that right, girls? Did Professor Cline do this to you?" Both girls nodded and suddenly felt a cold wave pass through the room as Albus inspected each of the four bruises. "Minerva, you will see that our daughters are bathed and put into bed. I am going to get some answers from Cline and then we can decide on whether or not to press charges for her behavior. I will return as quickly as possible and then I want to hear your sides of the story." Before he left, Albus kissed each girl on the cheek and then turned to Minerva. Without a moment's hesitation, he lowered his head to hers and kissed her quickly on the lips before disappearing from their rooms in a flurry of billowing robes, leaving three Dumbledore women behind nearly speechless.

An hour later, Minerva reclined in the middle of Albus' large bed with a girl on either side of her. Her protective arms were wrapped gently but securely around the waist of each girl and her chest served as their pillows as she hummed soft tunes to lull them to sleep and to calm her own nerves. Albus had been gone much longer than she had expected and that could not mean good things. But for now, her main concern was her family and that family most assuredly included one Albus Dumbledore. Thinking back to the night the girls were conceived and then the quick peck on the lips he had planted on her lips only a short while ago, Minerva knew that the walls around her heart had started to crack. All Albus needed to do now was prove to her that things could be different and then perhaps they might have a future together…if in fact he still wanted one with her.

Minerva had drifted off to sleep and did not hear the soft clicking of the door as it opened. As quietly as possible, Albus entered the bedroom and stared upon the sight he thought he would never see. His beautiful wife and his lovely daughters all curled up in his massive bed, sleeping peacefully and waiting for his return. His large purple dressing down was spread out across the three of them, barely covering them but symbolically protecting them in his absence. It was a mental image he hoped he would never forget and one that he so desperately wished to see more than just this once. It was the image of his family, together at last. His family at home, safe and protected, love and adored, happy and satisfied to be in his presence. In that one moment, as he stared at the sleeping beauty he called his wife, he realized just how much of a fool he had been for taking her for granted. He didn't know how but somehow he would make her see just how much he was sorry. If need be, he would drop to his knees and beg for a second chance, for their daughters' sakes but most importantly for his and Minerva's. But first, he had to resolve the issue with his children and the woman who had left visible evidence of her hate upon their creamy skin. And it would take all of his strength to keep Minerva from returning the favor of bodily harm to that woman, especially if his girls told a story anything like what he had just gathered from Professor Cline after a secretly administered dose of veritaserum.

TBC…


	25. Breakfast in Bed

**The Parent Trap**

**A/n:** Hello everyone! We are both over the moon that you are enjoying this story and your reviews have been great, really make our day. The story is coming to an end ( a few more chaps to go) and Ang and I decided to write them together so enjoy.

**Chapter 25: Breakfast in Bed by Clayre and Ang**

Minerva was acutely aware of someone watching her; she had always disliked people watching her sleep apart from one person. She always enjoyed waking up beside her husband to find him looking at her intently, love shinning from his eyes in the darkness. Her eyes flickered open and as they adjusted to the dim candlelight, they fell upon the sitting form of Albus Dumbledore.

She slowly sat up and detangled herself from her daughter's limbs; she looked at him and cocked her head to one side. She told tell he was weary by the slump in his shoulders, they were always the first thing she noticed when he was down and then his eyes would be full of sadness. His shoulders were slumped but his eyes shone in a way that she wasn't overly familiar with, she couldn't read his eyes and that alarmed her because she had always been able to. She shook herself mentally and told herself to remember that ten years had passed and that things would have changed.

"Albus," she said softly "your tired, come to bed!"

She would find out what Professor Cline had done in the morning, all she knew right now was that her family was together and they all needed rest. Albus' bed was big enough for all four of them to curl up together. Albus silently rose to his feet and slipped under his purple robe beside Evelyn.

Minerva lay back down and closed her eyes, trying to drift back into her slumber. Unfortunately, her mind kept wandering back to the man who was so close and yet so far away from her. The rhythmic breathing of her children could not even lull her back into rest so she did the only thing she could think of that had always soothed her enough to fall asleep.

Albus had been surprised but happily so to have been invited into the large bed. He would never have been bold enough to assume that Minerva would grant such a favour but once again, she had shown him that maybe it was possible to heal old wounds. And then it happened, just like she had done so many times in their marriage…before it had all gone wrong. Soft, nimble fingers reached out and began to thread themselves through his long, silky hair. Occasionally, the back of her hand would brush against the skin of his forehead or cheek causing him to shiver but only in the most delightful of ways.

Relaxation and a peacefulness washed over Minerva as her fingertips touched the smooth skin of her husband. So many nights she had dreamed of the way things used to be between them and the memories of how he felt to her touch always made her crave to be near him. Despite the warmth of the fire now burning lowly beneath the mantle, Minerva felt Albus shiver slightly. Not sure if it was from the coolness of the air or her touch, she was taking no chances. With a quietly muttered series of words, she transfigured the purple dressing gown into a large purple blanket, big enough to cover the entire bed and all of its' inhabitants.

Snuggling beneath the warmth offered by the newly created blanket, Minerva kissed each of her children once more, offered up a word of thanks for their safe return, and whispered a 'good night' to Albus. Just before she slipped back into her dreams, she felt Albus' strong hand capture hers and bring it to his lips in a soft kiss. Before she could process the series of emotions that flooded her at that touch, Albus had turned on his side and draped his arm across all three of the Dumbledore women, pausing for a second on Minerva's body before reaching across to bring Abigail into the fold as well.

Abigail found herself woken up by the feeling of a soft hand resting upon her tummy; she had never been a heavy sleeper and presumed that she had inherited that from her mother. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the darkened room, the last candle flickered out and plunged the room into darkness. Abigail turned her head to the side and saw the sleeping figure of her mother beside her. Abigail had always thought that her mother looked even more beautiful when she was sleeping and she had often referred to her mother as sleeping beauty from a muggle fairy tale.

The hand on her tummy didn't belong to her mother and certainly did not belong to her town sister, that only left one person and that was her father. Abigail's heart skipped faster as she carefully moved herself into a sitting position, she had been right and it was her fathers hand on her. She smiled to herself as she saw that he had his arm over all of them, they looked like the perfect, happy family.

"Evie!" she whispered, she hoped she wouldn't wake her parents but Evie had to see this.

The young girl stirred as she heard her sister calling her name somewhere in the haze of sleep. She felt confined between two solid object, one of which was her mother. As she opened her eyes and filled her lungs with a deep breath, she distinctly caught a whiff of an all too familiar scent…lemon. Raising her head just enough to look over at her twin, Abigail's bright eyes were shining back at her.

"Look!" she whispered. "Mum and Papa…in the same bed and so close." Abigail was finding it harder and harder to control her excitement. She desperately wished that Evie wasn't sandwiched between their parents so that her father and mother could find their way into each other's arms.

"If I'm careful, I think I can scoot to the end of the bed," Evie mouthed back, not trusting her whisper to be soft enough. With baited breath, Abigail slipped easily from her mother's arm and placed her father's hand on Minerva's hip and watched from the foot of the bed as Evie carefully maneuvered herself from between her parents.

Each girl stood stock still, just taking in the sight of their parents so close and yet still not clasped tightly in an embrace. Breaking into the silence, Albus gave a small snort as if it was a strangled snore. Completely upon instinct and partly out of an old habit, Minerva rolled to her side and draped her arm over the sleeping form of her husband. In return, his grip tightened on her and two young girls broke into smiles.

"Does Papa always make sounds like that?" questioned Abigail

"That's quite quiet for him!" replied Evie with a grin as she pulled her sister away from the bed "Let's go to our rooms and leave them alone together."

Abigail looked at her parents and felt warmth seep through her entire body, her parents just seemed to fit perfectly together. They looked so at peace with one another, like they had spent the last ten years together. She wanted to watch them all night, she wanted to watch what her father did next.

"Abi," whispered Evie "come on!"

"Do you think they will be annoyed with us in the morning?" asked Abigail who still hadnt taken her eyes off their parents.

"No!" replied Evie "Look!"

Both the girls watched with silly grins on their faces as their father snuggled into their mother and even pressed a soft kiss in her temple. The two girls squeezed each other's hands and slipped out of the bedroom.

Once inside the safety of their own room with the door tightly shut, they burst into quiet giggles and excited shouts. They had no idea how long they four of them had been asleep or how long it would their parents to discover that they were once again missing. But the important thing was that both Albus and Minerva had apparently felt the familiar tug of the heartstrings. Otherwise, how could they have so easily slipped into a long forgotten sleeping pattern and embrace?

"I want to sneak back out and watch them, Evie. I want to remember the sight of them in each other's arms," Abigail admitted as she crept towards the door.

"No! You can't. If we make one wrong move or a loud enough sound, we'll wake them both and then the spell might be broken. If we just let them wake up together, maybe it will be easier for them to accept the possibility that they're still in love."

Abigail stared at her sister with understanding. "Fine. I have to admit that maybe it's for the best. Besides, they can't really express what they might be feeling if we're watching them from the foot of the bed," she giggled.

"Abi, you are so bad! Surely they wouldn't do anything on the first morning! But a little kiss or two might not be a bad idea. We'll just have to hope that Papa wakes up first. Now come on and let's get some sleep. I have a feeling we're going to have a long day tomorrow, especially after hearing what kind of wild story Professor Cline has told on us."

The morning sun filtered through the gap in the curtains and caused Albus to wake first since he brought the bunt of the sun light. He had to admit that he had just had the best night's sleep in years, he hadn't slept so well since his wife had been beside him.

He looked to his side, thinking that one of the girls had snuggled up to him and was pleasantly surprised to see that Minerva was curled up against his chest just how she used to be before he had pushed her from him and their bed. He drank in every detail of her sleeping face, storing it away in his memory because he was sure that it would be a long time before they were like this again, if ever.

Her hair had been in a french plait the night before but throughout the night, ringlets of hair had escaped and were know curling around her face, framing it. The blackness of her hair and the creaminess of her face made her look like a porcelain doll, so delicate, so perfect and so fragile.

How he had missed her! His life had felt so incomplete without her and their other daughter in his life! He was so happy that they had returned to his life and he was sure that he wasn't going to give them up without a fight. He had a lot to prove and he was going to do just that. He looked down at her once more and was caught by surprise as two emerald green eyes framed with thick, black lashes looked back at him.

She smiled up at him timidly for she wasn't sure exactly what had happened during the night. Two young girls had been in the bed with them and upon waking, Minerva found herself back where she had longed to be for ten years. She was snuggled deeply in Albus' arms and Merlin it felt so good. She had not dared to move for fear that it would wake Albus and the spell would be broken. But as she dared to study his face once more, she found twinkling blue eyes, the crystal pools which had always been so expressive, staring back at her. Instead of harboring confusion or unhappiness, they were filled with something she thought she'd never see again…love.

"Good morning, my dear," Albus whispered with a voice still rough from sleep. Shivers danced along Minerva spine at the seductive tone of his voice.

"Good morning to you too, Albus." Minerva started to move from his arms but his hold on her strengthened almost imperceptibly, yet enough for Minerva to smile. "I…Albus…I have no idea how we ended up like this," she stammered uncharacteristically.

"You will not hear me complaining, Minerva. I can't remember a night since you left when I've felt this wonderful upon waking. It felt so good and so right to find myself holding you in my arms." Thinking back to the night before and how it had felt to press his lips quickly to hers, Albus shifted slightly so that Minerva was laying in his arms, yet still on her back. His head lowered to hers and two hearts began to beat rapidly in anticipation. Minerva's eyes fluttered shut as his lips grazed across hers ever so gently.

Just at that moment, Evie and Abigail decided to make their entrance along with two breakfast trays. Minerva pulled away from Albus and sat up quickly as the girls walked forward with smiles on their faces. Evie was acutely aware from the look on her father's face that they had interrupted something and she wished that she had managed to talk her sister out of bringing them breakfast in bed.

"Morning Mum," said Abigail as she sat the tray down on the bed "morning papa, did you sleep okay?"

"We both slept very well, didnt we Minerva!" answered Albus with a contented smile, he had been slightly disheartened when the girls had appeared at that exact moment but they had brought breakfast for them all so he couldn't be too annoyed

"Yes," she answered softly, she hoped that her cheeks weren't too flushed because she knew that Abigail would pick up on that and ask her "where did you two slip off to?"

Evie and Abigail looked at another, they had come up with an excuse and had been practising it since they had woken up an hour before their parents. Evie was meant to start but she seemed to be put on the spot and no words were flowing from her mouth so Abigail took over.

"We felt a little squashed," she answered "so we went to our room!"

"Yes, well you're certainly not used to sleeping with three other people are you, Abigail? You never were one to stay still in a bed, always turning sideways, kicking off the blankets, never a minutes peace," Minerva smiled before kissing her daughter on the tip of the nose.

"Nor you, Evie. You liked to stretch out in a bed. And I can't count the number of times I've woken up the next morning with bruises on my legs where you've kicked me," Albus chimed in and winked.

"Well, being in the middle of the two of you, I had to break free. You kept inching closer and closer to each other and I thought that if I didn't move soon, I'd be trapped until morning," Evie lied. In reality, she had been quite comfortable between her parents, feeling safe and secure being held between them.

Minerva and Albus both blushed at Evie's comments. True, in days long ago, no matter where they had started on the bed at night, they always seemed to gravitate towards the other by morning. Even if they had gone to bed upset with one another, by morning all would be forgiven as they woke together.

"We're sorry for disturbing you so early. It's my fault. Evie tried to get me to wait to bring in breakfast," Abigail said softly as she looked first to her mother and then to her father. She could tell by the pink hue on her mother's cheeks that she had indeed ruined a perfect moment between her parents and her guilt was about to overtake her.

"Anyway," said Minerva who was trying to get the situation away from her current sleeping arrangements "we need to talk about what happened yesterday!"

To be continued :)


	26. Some Explaining To Do

**The Parent Trap**

**A/n: **The last few chapters of this story are written together by Ang and myself so we both hope you enjoy. Thanks for sticking with this story and we are so happy that so many of you are enjoying it.

**Chapter 26: Some Explaining To Do.**

Albus could sense that the girls were making Minerva uneasy so in an effort to help, he nodded his head and stared at each girl for a long moment before speaking. "I spoke with Professor Cline last night and was told an unbelievable tale involving both of you. I would appreciate it if you would both explain for your mother and I exactly what happened last night from the time you reached the castle until the time you fled."

Abigail and Evie shared uneasy looks at the moment of truth pressed upon them. Evie told her side of the story about how she had snapped at Abigail and stormed off into the castle, only to bump into the Charms Professor on the landing of the staircase. It was difficult to share with her parents the horrid things the teacher had said but she knew better than to leave out a single detail, for it might mean the difference between getting a light or harsh punishment.

Abigail sat by and listened to her sister retell her section of the story and then Evie looked in her direction. Taking her cue, Abigail then began to share her version of the events as they appeared to her. She told the fantastic tale of feeling her sister's pain, proven now by the distinct bruising on each of the girls' arms. She told of feeling a surge of power and energy when thinking of her mother and then her father. "And then the next thing I knew, Professor Cline was crumpling over in pain and she fell down the stairs, Papa." Abigail was now in tears, not from remorse at what had happened but from having to relive the scary events. "I didn't mean to hurt her, Mum…honest I didn't."

Minerva looked at Albus, with tears in her own eyes, and then gripped her daughter securely in her arms. "Shhh, my love. We believe you when you say it was an accident. We're not blaming you…either of you my dears."

Evie stood uneasily at the foot of bed and watched as her mother comforted Abigail. She was beginning to feel a little left out which was silly because she wasn't the one in tears and the one who was scared about her own powers. Abigail clung to her mother and sobbed into her shoulder. Minerva held her tightly and whispered comforting words into her ear as she rocked her from side to side.

Albus moved closer to Minerva and Abigail. He placed an arm around Minerva and then motioned for Evie to join them on the bed. Once his family was together on the bed, Albus pulled them all to him and held them tightly.

"Evie my darling girl," said Minerva softly "you must have been so scared when that woman had hold of you. I should have been there to prevent that. I am so sorry!"

"I didn't know what she was going to do Mum," said Evie with a sniff. "I thought she was going to push me down the steps!"

Minerva reached out and held her other daughter's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She leaned forward and kissed each daughter on their forehead before looking at Albus.

"What happens now?" she asked. "What happens to that woman?"

"She has been advised to pack her belongings as soon as she is released from the infirmary this morning. I will not allow her anywhere near my family again. I have been far too careless about the safety of each of you and I sincerely apologize for that," Albus said softly, taking time to make eye contact with each girl and Minerva. "Armando has given me his full support in this and has instructed me to find a replacement for the vacancy she will leave."

"Albus, none of this was your fault. That woman should have known better than to attack a child, much less one of ours," Minerva answered protectively. "None of us could have foreseen the chain of events that led us here but we can take steps to see that it does not happen again."

"Mum, Papa, I don't want her to get in any more trouble. I want her to leave and never come back." Minerva started to protest but Abigail shot her a look that stopped her before the first syllable fell from her lips. "I say that more for my safety and for that of Evie rather than out of concern for her. I don't want to have to explain everything to the Ministry. Please, don't make me."

Albus searched Abigail's eyes and saw the overwhelming amount of concern and perhaps even a hint of fear in her eyes. Reaching out, he gently stroked her face and then tapped the end of her nose. "Very well then." He turned to Evie and did the same thing to her. "Evelyn, would you like to take her to the Ministry on charges since she physically harmed you?"

She thought for a long moment and dared a glance at her sister and mother. "No, Papa. Like Abbie said…we'd have to explain everything and I think she's learned her lesson about messing with a Dumbledore," she smiled.

"There is one thing though," said Abigail. "How did I manage to make her tumble without touching her? I felt so powerful!"

Albus looked at his daughters and sighed deeply. He wasn't sure where to begin and he thought it wise to possibly talk to Minerva about it alone before letting their daughters know. They were still only eleven and it did concern him that Abigail had that much power in her already. He would have to help her control her powers. Otherwise there would be mayhem. Evie, as yet, hadn't shown the strength of her powers but he would have to keep an eye on her. He might have to teach them together, privately.

"Girls," he said warmly "I would like to speak to your mother alone for a few moments. Why don't you go and have your breakfast in your room!"

"But Papa," moaned the girls in unison "it involves us!"

He knew they were right but he thought it important to speak with Minerva first. They had both been aware that something like this may happen when they had their children, especially twins.

"Please girls, do as your father says," encouraged Minerva. "We promise to tell you the whole story once we have talked."

The girls still didn't look too happy about being talked about when they weren't in the room but by the looks on their parents faces, they knew not to argue anymore. The girls retreated into their bedroom but made no attempt to eat their breakfast. Instead they pressed their ears up against the thick wooden door in the hope of hearing something.

"Albus, what is going on?" asked Minerva

To be continued.


	27. Explanations and Reconciliation’s

The Parent Trap

Chapter 27: Explanations and Reconciliation's

Albus leaned back against the headboard and pulled Minerva into his arms. To the surprise of them both, she went willingly and seemed to mold herself into his embrace. "Remember meeting my mother when I first brought you home?" Minerva nodded that she had remembered the day. In fact, she couldn't remember ever being so nervous in her entire life. Her entire future seemed to hinge on whether or not Mrs. Dumbledore approved of her son's choice for a mate.

"She made me so nervous that day. I knew when I left the house that night that she'd never approve of our relationship and that scared me." Minerva shifted so that she could look into his eyes. "I always wondered what she said about me after you went back home that night. You never did tell me."

"Ah, that's because you never asked my dear," he chuckled, trying to add some levity into the situation. "Mother thought you were perfect for me and she could sense the amount of love and devotion you seemed to radiate when I was near. You were more than she had hoped for and so much more than I ever deserved," he added in all sincerity.

"Then why did I get the impression that she wasn't overly fond of me?"

"It was never that she didn't love you like a daughter but your powers set her on edge." Minerva's furrowed brow spurred Albus into continuing his story. "It seems that when I was born, an old seer visited my mother and told her many things, some of which came true and some which did not. One of those things involved me and my future with the women of my dreams. I was to marry a powerful witch, one the likes of which our world had yet to see since the Founders. Any children we conceived had the potential to be amazingly powerful, drawing strength from myself and my bride."

"I still don't see how that affects our girls, unless of course you believe in all that rubbish!" Minerva had never been one to tolerate the less skilful are of divination and made no efforts to hide her distaste for the subject.

"Minerva my dearest, look at what our girls just told us!" he advised.

"But that doesn't necessary prove that so-called seer right," replied Minerva.

Albus smiled softly. She had never had much time for the art of divination and he was glad to see she still held on to that view. He didn't have much time for it either but he was aware of true seers and their correct predictions. From what Abigail told them, Albus could see no other explanation but he knew that he would have a hard time convincing the woman who was currently snuggled against his chest.

"Think of it this way my dear. It has been said that I am the most powerful wizard of modern times and with all my heart, I believe you to be the most powerful witch. Logically speaking, we had two choices. We could either produce amazingly powerful children or squibs."

"Albus, that's absurd! Just because we're powerful doesn't mean our children will have an advantage over any others." Minerva had to admit that even as young girls things always seemed special about them. Things in the nursery would levitate into the cribs, especially Abigail's. When Evie cried forcefully, the air would crackle around her. And Merlin forbid they both become upset at the same time. It took her two weeks to mend all the broken objects that one time when they were eight months old.

"I'm merely saying that I believe we somehow passed on more of ourselves to our children than even we were aware of at the time. If we can determine their eye colours, hair tints, and even their creamy complexions, why is it so hard to fathom that maybe we passed along other things as well?"

Minerva had to admit he made a strong argument. Even being separated for all those years, Abigail had developed certain tastes and interests that only her father held and the same could be said for Evelyn. "Maybe you're right."

"Have you forgotten how we used to communicate sometimes, my love?" he asked running his hand up and down her arm. "We used to spend so many speechless hours in front of a fire or snuggled together in bed and yet I could hear your voice as plain as day in my mind. We have never really needed any other means to communicate other than our head and hearts," he finished softly. "Maybe our children have that same sort of bond with each of us and it just goes to prove that some bonds can't be broken."

"I suppose what you are saying is true," she said softly. "I know it has to be true. Look at their arms and look at what happened. I am just worried about them Albus. They are so young." She closed her eyes and sighed to herself. They were only eleven years old and needed to be children. They would have to be so aware of themselves in certain situations. They would have to hold back from their friends and what sort of childhood would that be for them?

Albus felt Minerva grow tense in his arms and he feared that she would become uncomfortable with the new developments between them. "Now, now. I can still tell what you're thinking at times too Minerva and the girls will be fine. We'll be here for them and together we can teach them how to harness their powers and use them for their benefit."

Minerva got up from the bed and walked over to the window. She wasn't sure she was quite ready for this conversation but it was one that needed to occur. "Albus, yesterday and this morning were wonderful and I felt like we were a real family. Waking in your arms this morning was more than I ever thought possible after so many years and yet there are so many years between us."

Albus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Feeling you against my body was like tasting heaven again, Minerva. I never realized just how much I needed you until you were gone. And by 'need' I do not mean to do things for me but just to be by my side, to hold me at night, to share in the joys and pains of our days together, to know that in your arms I can be myself without worry. I made grave mistakes in the past and I am more than aware of where I went wrong." He turned her to face him as he cupped her face in his large hands. "Believe me, if you walked out that door today as you did all those years ago, I'd move heaven and earth to get you back. I wouldn't waste a single second at the Ministry or with anyone else until I was assured that we were together and you were happy."

Minerva turned around and looked at him. His eyes were twinkling again and she quickly found herself lost in the blue pools that were his eyes. She could see that there was love in them as well as warmth but also sadness. She believed him when he said he was sorry and she would do anything to replace the ten years she had lived without him. So many years had passed between them and they were bound to have changed in that time. What would happen if they couldn't make a go of it and it ended how it did last time? Minerva wasn't sure she could go through that again. The pain in leaving him had never eased through the years and her love for him never diminished.

Over the years she had carefully and secretly collected a scrapbook, placing every article that she had found with him inside it. She had told herself that she was doing it for Abigail so she could know her father through that but she was also doing it for herself. It helped to remind her that he was okay. Each day she had dreaded the arrival of the newspapers just in case they told of Albus Dumbledore's latest love. There was never any mention of his love life, though. In fact, most the papers thought he was a bachelor.

"Albus I want us to give it another go," she said softly "but I am scared!"

For the first time in ten years, Albus finally felt hope. He knew it had taken a great deal for Minerva to willingly admit a fear to anyone but this one time she had spoken it and he felt the full impact of her words. "I'm afraid too, Min. Afraid you won't love me as you once did. Afraid that one day you'll realize that you enjoyed your life without me more than the days with me. But what scares me most is the possibility that you might walk away from me again. I know how that felt the first time and I'm willing to do everything in my powers never to let you feel the need to leave me again." Albus pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Those were the hardest years of my life, Albus, and ones that I never wish to relive. I know some part of me has been changed by those ten years but deep down, I think I am still the same woman you fell in love with all those years ago. And I can see that you're not the same man I married." Albus pulled back and was frightened by her words. "No, sweetheart, that's a good thing," she was quick to answer as she cupped his cheek in her warm hand. "It shows me that you've changed for the better. Instead of putting us last in your life, I get the feeling that you're ready to make us your top priority, which is all I ever wanted to in the first place, darling."

"So are you saying what I think your saying?" he asked. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to have the dashed. He needed to hear her say those words again.

"Yes, love," she said as she cupped his cheek with her hand and ran her thumb across his cheekbone. "Let's try again!"

Albus felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He hadn't felt so light and happy for years. He smiled brightly and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He twirled her around the room and her laughter echoed in his ear. He had his wife back and he was going to make sure that he never lost her or his daughters again. He was going to prove to them all as well as himself that he had changed for the better.

"I love you Minerva!" he whispered in her ear, causing a tingling sensation to ripple down her spine.

"And I love you too, Albus. Now how about a proper kiss to show me," she laughed with bright eyes as she clung to him as if her very life depended on it.

"With pleasure, my dear, with pleasure." Albus set Minerva firmly on the ground but held her flush against his body. His thumb brushed slowly across her lips, remembering the softness of them and how sweet they tasted. Lowering his head, they shared the same breath for what seemed an eternity before the distance between them was closed.

When his lips first touched hers, Minerva felt as if she had finally come home again. After years and years of longing, she felt young and alive again. His touch was gentle and yet insistent as his tongue eagerly begged for entrance. Her lips parted in a silent invitation as her hands threaded through his long hair, seeking the one spot on the nape of his neck that she knew would ignite his passions. As their tongues waged a most provocative and pleasurable war, their bodies grew more and more aroused with each second until Minerva heard a small giggle behind them. It took all of her willpower to break the heated kiss but she knew she needed to before things went too far.

Abigail and Evie were now standing in the doorway, clutching each other's hands and smiling brightly at their parents. Both looked slightly embarrassed at catching their parent in such an intimate embrace but they also looked overjoyed at the prospect of their parents getting back together.

The nudged one another, urging the other to say something so that the silence was broken. But neither of the girls wanted to say anything. They simply looked at their parents with wide eyes and waited patiently for them to speak.

"Hello you two troublemakers!" said Albus, who felt the need to help his daughters out.

"Hello Papa!" they answered in chorus and then looked at their mother who was blushing slightly. "Hi Mum!"

"So would you like to tell us how long you have been standing in the doorway?" asked Minerva, amusement evident in her voice, which made the girls both relax.

"It was Abigail's idea to listen..." started Evie

"No it wasn't," jumped in Abigail quickly. "It was your idea, Evelyn Dumbledore!"

Albus and Minerva looked at one another and shared a smile. It was bound to happen at some point and now the girls seemed like proper sisters.

"No matter whose idea it was, you were both caught spying on us and while your intentions might have been good ones, it was still an invasion of our privacy," Albus interjected.

"So in the future, if you know that we are discussing something private and have asked you not to interrupt, we would appreciate it if you would knock first before entering. You are both old enough to understand that parents sometimes need a little quiet time alone," Minerva finished with a wink and a smile.

"Yes, Mother," Evie quickly answered.

"Wait…you…you said in the future! Does that mean? You were kissing so you have to…." Abigail was finding it hard to put her thoughts into words, a habit her father sometimes had when he was thrilled beyond all words.

"Albus, she is definitely your daughter," Minerva teased. "And yes, that means that we're going to give it another try. But we'll need help from both of you if we're to make this a proper family again. Lots of love and kisses. You'll be expected to spend some nights with us, even after you start school. Holidays will be spent as a family and most importantly, we'll both be here if you need us. Well your father will during the school but I'll only be an owl away."

Both girls ran and hugged their parents. "Mum, can't you stay here with us? I mean, you and Papa are married and it should be okay with everybody else," Evie asked quietly. "Besides, we all lived here before you went away."

"She has a point, my dear. And I have just become aware of a vacancy in the Charms department which needs filling immediately," he finished with a mischievous wink. "Think you're up to the task of teaching a bunch of headstrong lads and lasses the fine art of Charms until the Transfiguration professor retires at the end of this coming school year? Armando did instruct me to find someone I trusted and thought could do the job."

Minerva didn't have to think twice. She had been given a new lease on life, the life she had dreamed of for so many years. After spending a few fun filled hours with his family, Minerva took both girls back to her home and began packing up some of the more desperately needed items. In the meantime, Albus wrote a long and very detailed report to the Ministry detailing the events surrounding Nicholette Cline's resignation from the school and offering Minerva's name as the sole candidate for the position. Once he had received word back that his arrangements had been accepted, Albus hurriedly set about making plans of another variety involving the only woman who had ever mattered in his life.

TBC ...


	28. Starting Over

The Parent Trap. 

**A/N: **Well everyone this is the final chapter of The Parent Trap. Thank you so much for sticking with the story and we are so glad that you have enjoyed reading it

Chapter 28: Starting Over 

Aberforth Dumbledore had been only to eager to have both of his nieces stay over at the estate for the weekend. He had jumped at the chance to get to know Abigail more and to spend one last weekend with Evie before she began to prepare for school. And the way things were looking with his goats, the girls would be there when the new kids were born and could pick one for themselves as a pet. Of course he knew Minerva would never allow them to have goats as pets but no matter. The lovely animals could stay with him and they could visit as often as their schedules permitted.

Minerva had gone into Hogsmeade to pick up a few things she felt she might need for teaching. She would never admit it to another person, aside from Albus, but the idea of imparting knowledge to children not her own was quite a daunting task. Still, it was one she accepted with her entire heart and mind, for herself, for Albus, for her children, and for the school, which had given her so much in her lifetime. While Minerva was away, Albus contacted Aberforth and the girls squealed when they learned of their weekend visit to the estate.

"Thanks, Abe. We'll come by on Sunday afternoon and pick up our little girls. It means a great deal to me that you're taking care of both of them this weekend. Plus it will give you a chance to interact more with Abigail and for the two of them to bond more before school starts."

"I don't mind at all, Albus. The girls are going to be a breath of fresh air at the house and I have lots of fun things planned for us to do. Don't you give either of them a second thought. I'll take really good care of them…just like I do my very own goats!"

Albus hugged and kissed each of his girl's goodbye and shook Aberforth's hand. "If, for some reason you should need us, send an owl, please. I don't want your head popping through the fire this weekend," he told his brother with a wink.

"Say no more. We'll be just fine. Enjoy your weekend alone with Minerva." Aberforth nudged his brother in the side and left with a smirk on his face.

Albus and Minerva had been truly reunited two days ago but aside from the occasional deep kisses and the cuddles at night, they had not truly professed their love for one another in a more intimate way. With the girls always under foot and Minerva beginning to work on the lesson plans for her new profession, they had very little time to really spend as a couple. But that was all about to change.

For the next two hours, Albus worked diligently to transform their living quarters into a masterpiece from his memory. After saying their vows and enjoying the party thrown by their family and friends on their wedding day, Albus had produced a portkey to whisk them away to a romantic cottage on Loch Lomond. It had always been a favorite spot for Minerva and he wanted to make their first few days of married life the happiest either of them could ever remember.

Today was no different. He felt as if he had married Minerva all over again, only this time he had the wonderful knowledge of what he stood to lose and he had no intentions of ever giving her up again. Spell after spell. Charm after charm. Transfiguration after transfiguration and Albus was finally satisfied with his work. He had done his best to remember every single detail from the inside of the cabin. From the sheets on the bed, to the bathroom tile, even down to the plush rug in front of the fireplace, their rooms resembled the romantic cabin by the lake.

Taking care to dim the lights and finding a soothing program of music on the Wizarding Wireless, Albus slipped into a more comfortable set of robes and waited for his beloved Minerva to return from her excursion.

Minerva made her way up the stairs of the Entrance Hall. She was in her own little world as she climbed higher and higher to the level that led to the rooms she was sharing with her husband again. She was setting out lesson plans in her head, thinking what she was going to teach on her first day of the new school term. She was also thinking about her name. Would she be known as Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore? When she and Albus had married, she had taken his name secretly because they had decided that it would be best for her safety. She had wanted to be known publicly as a Dumbledore but it hadn't been possible at that time. She wondered if things were different now. She would have to speak to Albus about it and they also needed to discuss the surnames of their children. They were both different despite how obviously like sisters they were.

Her thoughts drifted back to what Albus had said this morning. He told her that he was planning a surprise for her and that she would be delighted. She wasn't sure what he had planned but she didn't miss the mischievous glint in his eyes as well as the knowing looks their daughters had shared before she had left for Hogsmeade.

She reached the large portrait of Godric Gryffindor that covered the door that led to the rooms that the head of Gryffindor lived in and gave the password, 'Together, forever'. She smiled as she said the password. It had been Albus' idea last night to change the password and she had to admit that it very romantic of him to change it to the inscription that was on their wedding rings. For the past ten years she had missed the familiar feel of the ring on her finger. When she left it behind, she thought it would only be for a few hours. Never did she realize it would take ten years to get it back. But with a smile and a new commitment to their marriage and love, Albus had placed it back on her wedding finger before kissing her deeply.

The portrait swung open and Minerva stepped through the walkway before opening the door. When she did open the door, she was taken back by what she saw. It was as though she was walking into the cottage at Loch Lomond where she and Albus had spent their honeymoon.

"Albus!" she gasped

"Welcome home," he answered softly as he held both arms open to her. He crossed the room quickly and took her packages, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor. His eyes had locked with hers and he still held her gaze. "A second chance deserves a second honeymoon, no?"

Minerva giggled. She had forgotten how playful Albus could be when he was in one of his romantic moods. Every nerve ending in her body seemed to quiver with delight at the memories that flooded her mind of night spent making passionate love. "It's just like I remembered. Our little cottage by the loch…this must have taken you hours."

Albus slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly, once again thanking the heavens above for giving him a second chance with Minerva. He pulled back just far enough to slip her outer robe from her slender frame. "Our daughters are with Aberforth for the weekend. The floo network has been disabled. The Ministry has been informed that I am not available until early next week. So, Mrs. Dumbledore, I am all yours."

"Indeed you are, my love. And I can think of so many things we can do together," she answered with raised eyebrows. "A good game of chess, redecorating our rooms, shopping for the girls, putting my things away," she said as she sauntered suggestively towards their bedroom. When she reached the door, she dropped her inner robes which she had been unbuttoning while gliding across the floor. "Or we could test a theory of mine. One that has plagued my thoughts for years."

Albus found it difficult to swallow and breathe but somehow he managed. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"I wondered how easily it would be to remember what turns the other on. I wondered if your touch would still cause me to tremble in anticipation and burn with desire." She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder, her back still facing him. "And I wondered if I still had what it takes to make you melt in my arms and cry out my name."

"Ah, Professor, I think it's time we proved just how the mind works. I remember every single touch and caress from you, every curve of your body. And maybe I flatter myself, but I believe I still have what it takes to satisfy you as no other man could."

"Then why are you still standing there?" she asked as she disappeared into the bedroom, casting a lingering look over her shoulder.

Albus didn't need to be asked twice. He immediately followed her into the bedroom and locked the door with a powerful charm. There was no way that anybody was going to disturb his second honeymoon and he had ten years to make up to his beautiful wife.

The next two days passed in a whirlwind. Periods of gentle lovemaking were intertwined with lazy afternoons before a heatless fire as Albus read to Minerva. Even bath times were seductive and enjoyable adventures as they took turns bathing the other, which only lead to more expressions of love. Chess games weren't even safe pastimes for the two reunited lovers. It was all too simple to tease and taunt the other underneath the table. But all too soon, their quiet weekend came to a close and it was time to bring their girls home.

With one last passionate kiss and a vow to never lose sight of his priorities again, Albus opened the floo network and contacted Aberforth. Soon, the girls were back in their parent's arms with all sorts of wild stories about their weekend at the estate. While Minerva made certain her children were bathed and in clean pajamas, Albus contacted the house elves to bring up a dinner for four.

Laughter rang through the rooms as the family shared tales of when the girls were young, which led to both Albus and Minerva telling stories on the daughter they had raised for ten years. Hours passed as the family sat together on the large sofa, just enjoying the comforting feelings of being a family again. Staring into the fire, neither noticed that their girls had dozed off to sleep until Minerva began to yawn.

"You take Evie and I'll take Abbie. Then I'll personally tuck you into bed, Mrs. Dumbledore."

"Mmmm, I thought you'd never ask," she whispered as she levitated Evie towards the girls' bedroom. When both girls were tucked in safely and snuggled deep beneath their blanket and clutching their identical unicorns, Albus wrapped his arm around Minerva's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come, my dear. It's time we went to bed too. It's still early and now that the girls are asleep we can slip into our bed and enjoy the rest of our evening."

As the lights went out in the bedroom, Minerva moved into Albus' arms, feeling the safety and comfort offered by his strong arms around her. "What's next for us, Albus?"

"We'll get up tomorrow and raise our daughters together, just like we had always planned. Then, when the school term starts, we'll watch them grow into young women from a close distance. But the best part of it all is that we'll be doing it together, just as it was always meant to be."

"I love you, Albus."

"And I you, my dear. More than I can ever express."

"I can think of a few ways and I'm not as tired as I thought I was," she giggled before climbing on top of him and straddling his waist.

"Hmm, I think you have my undivided attention. Now, what exactly did you have in mind?"

It was well past midnight before they finally succumbed to sleep, sated, happy and home at last, in each other's arms.

**The End**

A/n2: For the racier version of events after the girls went to Aberforth's home, please go to the AD/MM board. The website information is on my profile page and the story is in the Romance section


End file.
